Ailleurs et pourtant ici
by HermioneMulder
Summary: Alors que Dean et Sam enquêtent sur des meurtres apparemment d'origine démoniaque, ils vont se retrouver dans un univers totalement différent où leurs espoirs mais aussi leurs peurs les plus secrètes peuvent se réaliser.
1. Chapter 1

**Ailleurs et pourtant ici**

Chapitre 1 : Tromper à s'y méprendre

**Saint-Paul, Minnesota**

« Dean, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Sam, j'en ai marre de ces chambres d'hôtels absolument immondes qu'on fréquente depuis des années…J'en ai assez et je voudrais tellement un confort minimum qu'il m'arrive de ne plus pouvoir dormir sur ces matelas plein de cafards ambulants…

-Quoi ? Tu as peur des cafards alors que tu tues des démons chaque jour ?

-Mais non, je n'ai pas peur des cafards ! Je ne voudrais pas, chaque nuit pendant encore des dizaines d'années, me réveiller en sursaut en ayant l'impression qu'une saleté de bête rampante veuille me tenir chaud !

-Oui, tu préférerais une fille, c'est certain…

-Moque-toi, c'est ça…Mais je suis sûr que ça ne t'aurait pas déplu l'autre soir que la fille de la victime t'accompagne dans ce trou puant…

-Oh, arrête, ok ? Je ne lui ai pas fait de l'œil, c'est elle qui semblait…

-Je n'ai rien dit, bouche cousue… Hum…il n'empêche que tu l'as regardée dix bonnes minutes sans rien dire, happant l'air comme un poisson…

-Dean !! »

Dean dut alors se protéger avec un oreiller pour ne pas recevoir le contenu d'une bière en pleine tête. Il sourit en voyant le désappointement de Sam face à l'oreiller s'imprégnant du liquide :

« Raté !!

-Revenons à notre affaire, si tu veux bien, maugréa Sam.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé de ton côté ?demanda Dean en s'asseyant, ses côtes lui faisant mal à force de se retenir d'éclater de rire devant la tête de son frère.

-Bon, je suis donc allé voir du côté de la police en tant qu'enquêteur du comté et ils m'ont dévoilé que sur l'un des quatre lieux des crimes, ils avaient découvert, dissimulée sous un tapis, une trace faite de sable et d'herbe.

-La police a trouvé ce genre de choses ? Elle remonte un peu dans mon estime…

-Mais attends, tu ne sais pas tout. Le seul endroit dans la région à posséder ces deux éléments à la fois est un entrepôt de ciment. Puisqu'il y a un pré à côté et du sable à foison, ils ont tout de suite pensé que le meurtrier y travaillait.

-Mais les éléments auraient pu venir de deux endroits différents !s'étonna Dean.

-Oui, je sais, Dean mais la police n'a pas cherché plus loin. Ils n'ont trouvé aucun employé louche ou sans alibi. Malheureusement, ils ont trouvé un vieux mendiant qui, comme par hasard, avait du sable et de l'herbe collés sous ses pieds.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, ils ont tôt fait de l'inculper pour fournir aux familles des victimes assez de fer à battre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Même si c'est un vagabond, il a le droit à la vie et en plus, il est innocent…s'insurgea Dean.

-Je suis d'accord, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre mais les juges qui veulent s'empresser de le condamner.

-Et pourtant ils n'ont pas retrouvé les victimes ou plutôt les disparus ?

-Non, toujours pas mais ils continuent de chercher, dans le pré, dans l'entrepôt mais ils l'ont fouillé de fond en comble et rien… Bien sûr, c'est normal de chercher par là-bas puisque l'entrepôt se trouve à égale distance des maisons des victimes. Voilà en résumé. Et toi ?

-Je me suis renseigné sur les quatre disparus et franchement ça n'a rien de réjouissant. Trois n'avaient plus aucune famille à laquelle ils pouvaient se rattacher et le quatrième, dont on a été voir la famille hier avec sa charmante fille, n'est en fait qu'un tissu d'hypocrisie. Ils sont là pour faire bonne figure alors qu'en réalité, ils détestaient le pauvre homme qui pourtant ne semblait n'avoir rien fait pour ça. Apparemment il y avait un problème d'héritage là-dessous…En somme, les quatre victimes, les deux hommes comme les deux femmes, n'avaient rien à envier. Ils étaient tous les jours, seuls chez eux, avec pour seule compagnie, un poste de télé et un jeu de cartes.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu pour celui dont on a été voir la famille hier ?

-Bon, un peu…Mais même s'il avait une splendide piscine et une salle home cinéma, tout dans sa vie montrait qu'il était malheureux… C'est le seul point qui relie les quatre victimes : aucun n'était heureux et n'avait de famille à choyer. Pire même pour la deuxième victime, la femme : on lui avait diagnostiquée un cancer des poumons il y a deux ans alors qu'elle n'avait jamais fumé…

-Je vois…réfléchit Sam. Tous les quatre étaient donc des individus à la fois malheureux, abandonnés et même sursitaires. Venons-en au démon…

-On n'a pour l'instant que la trace de souffre trouvée sur le bord de fenêtre des maisons de chacune des victimes. Pas de sang, pas de combat, sauf pour l'avant-dernier avec la trace de sable.

-J'ai cherché ce que ça pouvait être comme démon car enlever ses victimes sans les tuer directement, ce n'est pas si commun, surtout qu'on ne retrouve aucune victime depuis quatre semaines, à raison d'un par semaine. J'ai trouvé alors un démon dans un livre que m'avait offert Bobby, qui correspondrait parfaitement au profil. C'est le démon Resomnio. Il s'attaque à des gens seuls, sans liens et totalement malheureux, presque suicidaires. Il les kidnappe pour les entreposer quelque part…

-Il ne les tue pas ?

-Apparemment pas de suite mais le bouquin n'est pas très clair là-dessus et c'est davantage ambigu et métaphorique qu'autre chose. Donc, tu as compris…

-On va ce soir à l'entrepôt, dirent-ils tous deux de concert. »

Quelques heures après, alors que la nuit venait de tomber, les deux frères arrivèrent à l'entrepôt de ciment. Ils avaient craint un verrouillage compliqué et une alarme mais il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Apparemment, personne ne craignait un vol de sacs de ciment, ce qui, en fin de compte, ne les étonna guère.

Prenant une partie du contenu de leurs sacs, Sam aperçut ce qu'avait apporté son frère :

« Mais, Dean, pourquoi as-tu amené tout ça ?

-Ben, quoi ? On ne sait pas comment le tuer ni comment l'affaiblir, à part avec notre eau bénite, il fallait quand même prévoir tous types d'armes et de défenses, non ?

-Oui mais… Tu crois vraiment qu'on aura à l'électrifier ?dit-il en regardant avec doute le chargeur.

-On peut toujours essayer en désespoir de cause !

-Dean, sans te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, je préfère et tu le sais, que tu ne te balades pas avec cette chose avec toi… Tu sais très bien ce que ça t'avait fait il y a quatre ans…

-Non, en effet, ne me le rappelle pas, je m'en souviens très bien !s'énerva Dean. Mais ne t'en fais pas, cette fois-ci aucun prêcheur ou sa femme ne me remplacera le cœur, une fois, ça suffit ! Et puis, mine de rien, je fais plus attention que tu ne le croies. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de petite flaque d'eau ou n'importe quoi de ce genre, ça ira ou alors j'éviterai soigneusement de mettre les pieds dedans, tu verras. »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand même mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, quand quelques mètres plus loin, dans une galerie sombre et terreuse attenante à l'entrepôt, Dean mit les pieds en plein dans une grand flaque d'eau. Regardant son frère qui se tenait les côtes de rire, Dean fit une de ses moues caractéristiques :

« C'est ça, fais le malin mais tu m'as déconcentré et puis, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui a mis cette p de flaque ici même pour que je m'y trempe les godasses.

-Attends, Dean, ce n'est pas bête dis donc…

-Quoi ?

-Pousse-toi un peu que j'examine cet endroit trempé… »

Sam s'agenouilla alors malgré la saleté et mit la main dans l'eau boueuse, au grand dégoût de Dean. Sam trouva alors une sorte de petit levier métallique tout au fond, dans la boue et la souleva. Sursautant tous deux, ils entendirent un bruit sourd juste derrière eux et un pan du mur, qui pourtant n'offrait une minute avant, aucune fissure d'aucune sorte, s'ouvrit devant eux pour laisser la place à une personne moyenne de s'y faufiler. D'abord hésitants, ils s'y engagèrent quand même, armes aux poings, prêts à tirer sur tout démon s'offrant à leur vue.

L'entrée se referma sans bruit derrière eux mais quand elle fut refermée, un léger déclic se fit entendre, ne rassurant pas les deux frères sur la manière de sortir.

Malgré tout, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce très large qui avait du servir de salle principale d'entrepôt il y a pas mal d'années car la pièce semblait très ancienne et les instruments étaient extrêmement rouillés et remplis de toiles d'araignées. Ils continuèrent plus avant mais au bout de la salle se trouvaient un escalier à gauche et un couloir très sombre à droite.

« Alors, on tire au sort ?proposa Dean. Ou on fait pierre, papier, ciseaux ?

-Franchement, je n'ai envie d'aller ni à droite ni à gauche, jaugea Sam avec crainte pour une fois.

-Tu crois que moi, j'ai envie ?grommela Dean.

-Allez, disons que je prends l'escalier, soupira Sam.

-Ce n'est pas moi le nigaud dans l'affaire, je te signale… Moi aussi je veux l'escalier, alors… »

Se comprenant aussitôt, mais en gardant leurs armes prêtes, ils se mirent face à face et jouèrent à pierre, papier, ciseaux. Ils avaient conclu pas mal de temps avant qu'une seule partie serait nécessaire et non deux, comme lorsque Sam avait protégé Madison.

Sam tira pour une fois le papier alors que Dean avait tiré les ciseaux.

« Mais euh…se plaignit Sam. Pourquoi t'as changé ?

-Parce que j'évolue, p'tit frère !rigola Dean. »

Dean s'engagea aussitôt dans l'escalier alors que Sam, soupirant et ayant un regard d'envie pour l'étage, prit la direction du couloir en tenant prête sa lampe torche.

Sam ne regretta pas d'être tombé sur cette voie car apparemment, rien ni personne ne lui sauta dessus dans l'obscurité et au contraire même, il aboutit quelques minutes plus tard, dans une pièce faiblement éclairée en bleu où étaient rangés des dizaines de containers différents avec des vitres. Mais les vitres étant opaques, Sam ne pouvait pas regarder à l'intérieur et le puissant verrou qui fermait chacun ne sembla pas vouloir céder. Il chercha donc une clé ou quoique ce soit permettant d'ouvrir ces containers, craignant qu'ils ne renferment les corps des quatre disparus.

Quant à Dean, ce fut lui qui regretta amèrement son choix car alors qu'il pensait monter quelques marches pour aboutir à une pièce bien éclairée, il fut déçu et amer de monter des marches sans arrêt, qui ne semblaient pas avoir de fin. Il dut s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre son souffle. Il pensa qu'il avait du monter au moins trois cent marches et qu'il était vraiment bizarre et démoniaque d'en monter autant, alors que l'entrepôt n'était lui-même pas très haut. Mais il put quand même au bout de presqu'une heure, arriver à un palier et découvrir une pièce devant lui, exactement semblable à celle où était arrivé Sam trois quarts d'heure avant lui. Bien sûr, il ne le savait pas et fit comme son frère : essayer d'ouvrir ces étranges boîtes.

Au bout de vingt minutes de vains efforts, il composa le numéro de son frère pour savoir où il en était et lui demander de venir l'aider en riant intérieurement de devoir faire monter à Sam autant de marches. Mais Sam ne répondit pas et Dean n'eut que sa messagerie. Agacé et un peu inquiet, il s'apprêtait à redescendre l'escalier en espérant ne pas tomber en descendant quand un bruit dans son dos le fit frémir. C'était comme un gémissement mêlé de douleur et de crainte. Se retournant vivement, Dean aperçut une porte qu'il n'avait pas aperçue tout d'abord et derrière laquelle provenait ce son. Hésitant, il avança vers la porte mais se mit littéralement à courir vers elle pour l'ouvrir quand le cri de Sam se fit entendre derrière elle. Braquant son arme en ouvrant la porte à la volée, il entra aussitôt mais ce ne fut que pour s'évanouir l'instant d'après, les yeux éblouis de lumière…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Rêve ou réalité ?

« Inspecteur ? Réveillez-vous ! Vous m'entendez ? Inspecteur ? »

Cette voix tira Dean de son évanouissement, même s'il n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce que la voix disait. Allongé sur le sol, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, craignant une aussi vive lumière que celle qui l'avait ébloui mais il n'y avait rien de tel. Seulement un policier en face de lui avec une lampe torche qui était agenouillé près de lui. Se demandant ce que ce policier pouvait bien faire là, il chercha aussitôt une excuse pour justifier de sa présence dans ce lieu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler que l'autre lui demanda :

« Alors, ça va, inspecteur, vous allez mieux ? Vous avez eu un malaise ou quelqu'un vous a-t-il frappé ?

-Pardon ?s'étonna Dean à cette appellation. Vous m'avez appelé comment ?

-Euh…inspecteur.

-Vous devez vous tromper de personne, je ne suis pas inspecteur, en tout cas pas ici, je crois, répondit Dean, étonné.

-Mais si bien sûr, assura l'autre. Vous avez du vous cogner la tête plus que je ne le croyais. Vous êtes l'inspecteur Dean Winchester. »

Dean s'apprêtait à répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien du tout. Ce policier était en train de l'appeler inspecteur alors que ça faisait maintenant des mois que lui et Sam ne s'étaient pas présentés sous ce genre de grade et en plus, il connaissait son vrai nom… Là, il en perdait vraiment son latin… Enfin, même s'il ne connaissait pas le latin, bien sûr. Mais au-delà de son incompréhension, son inquiétude pour Sam revint à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il se mit alors à l'appeler :

« Sam ! Sam, où es-tu ?

-Vous parlez de votre frère ? Il est ici aussi ?

-Comment savez-vous que Sam est mon frère ?

-Je le connais aussi, vous le savez bien.

-Attendez ici, je vais aller voir où il est… »

Dean s'empressa de se relever et de s'éloigner de ce policier, totalement barjo pour lui, et rebroussa chemin. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'eut que quelques marches à descendre au lieu des trois cents qu'il avait montées précédemment pour rejoindre l'endroit où il avait quitté Sam. Il parcourut en courant le couloir sombre qu'avait du traverser son frère. Arrivé dans la pièce qu'avait détaillée Sam, il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle contenait et se rua dans la pièce suivante où son frère était par terre, inconscient :

« Sam, réveille-toi mon vieux, allez ! Sammy, bon sang, ouvre les yeux !! »

Quelques instants plus tard, Sam se réveilla en ouvrant les yeux avec précaution et regarda son frère, étonné :

« Dean, tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Pourquoi je serai blessé ?

-J'étais dans la pièce à côté et j'ai entendu un gémissement dans cette pièce puis un cri que j'ai reconnu comme le tien. Je me suis précipité à ton secours mais en ouvrant la porte, j'ai été ébloui par une intense lumière puis plus rien…

-Oh…se contenta de répondre Dean, ne comprenant pas la similitude de leurs expériences. Eh bien, tu vois, c'est bizarre mais j'ai vécu à l'étage exactement la même chose que toi. Je t'ai cru blessé et je me suis évanoui aussi après la vive lumière… Je viens seulement de me réveiller et j'ai accouru pour savoir où tu étais.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas…Mais en fait comment t'es-tu réveillé ? »

La réponse arriva en courant en la personne du policier qui regarda les deux frères, encore agenouillés par terre.

« Désolé de vous déranger, inspecteur, mais il serait temps d'y aller, le capitaine vous attend depuis plus d'une heure.

-Qui êtes-vous ?demanda Sam. Et pourquoi il t'a appelé inspecteur ?

-Ne fais pas attention, je crois qu'il est complètement cinglé, assura Dean en soupirant.

-Non, inspecteur Winchester, je ne suis pas fou. Si vous voulez une preuve de votre identité, regardez votre portefeuille et votre plaque, vous verrez bien. »

Sam regarda Dean en lui faisant comprendre qu'après tout, il n'y perdrait rien. Dean, en soupirant, fouilla ses poches extérieures et intérieures et trouva dans ces dernières son portefeuille et un autre étui. Son portefeuille contenait sa carte d'identité au nom de Dean Winchester ainsi qu'une carte bancaire pour une fois au même nom. Et de plus en plus surpris, Dean ouvrit avec appréhension l'étui et vit, bouche bée, une plaque d'inspecteur de police ainsi que sa carte avec son nom et sa photo. Regardant tour à tour la carte, Sam et le policier, il ne put prononcer un seul mot.

Les deux frères s'aperçurent que la situation était plus grave qu'ils ne l'avaient cru tout d'abord. Ne faisant pas attention à la présence du policier, ils se regardèrent, médusés :

« On doit être en train de rêver, c'est la seule explication, conclut Dean.

-Oui, sûrement…Mais on ne fait jamais de rêve à deux, tu le sais…

-Alors c'est l'un d'entre nous seulement qui rêve et il imagine tout le reste, même toi ou moi.

-Pourtant tout paraît si réel. Je veux dire…comment pourrait-on rêver alors qu'on est resté au même endroit ?

-Je ne sais pas, Sam mais ça doit être comme avec le Djinn il y a presque trois ans. Tout semblait très réel et pourtant rien ne l'était.

-Mais d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, il t'avait transporté ailleurs dans ton rêve, non ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison, ils agissent peut-être différemment parfois. Il faut qu'on cherche où on peut être attaché ou l'un de nous deux l'est peut-être seulement.

-Hum, hum…dit le policier. Navré mais vous devez rentrer maintenant. Le temps de faire la route, vous arriverez à peine avant l'aube au bureau…

-Oh la ferme !s'écria Dean. On parle de choses plus sérieuses, laissez-nous. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous envoyer valser ailleurs si vous étiez un dé…mais Dean s'interrompit, sous le regard désapprobateur de Sam et rectifia : si vous étiez un défoncé, ok, alors allez-vous en.

-Vous chassiez un démon, c'est ça ?interrogea le policier d'un ton normal.

-Quoi ?s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux frères.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ?demanda Sam, les yeux écarquillés.

-Je demandais si tous les deux, vous chassiez un démon comme il y a quelques années.

-Vous connaissez l'existence des démons ?demanda Dean, presqu'en criant.

-Bien évidemment, inspecteur. Tout le monde connaît l'existence des démons mais ils ne sont plus parmi nous depuis plusieurs années maintenant, ils sont tous en enfer pour toujours.

-Euh, Sam…pince-moi s'il-te-plaît, je veux vraiment me réveiller…

-En fait, c'est moi qui voudrais que tu me pinces aussi. »

Tous deux, complètement perdus, se pincèrent mutuellement en faisant un "aïe" qui retentit tel un écho. La situation restant la même, ils se regardèrent :

« Tu as un couteau en argent ?proposa Dean.

-Non, j'ai oublié d'en mettre un dans mon sac, désolé…répondit Sam. »

Il leur semblait flotter tellement la situation leur paraissait si absurde et invraisemblable qu'ils avaient peine à croire qu'ils étaient bien là. Mais le policier s'impatientait et répéta un "hum, hum" pour signaler sa présence et son empressement. Ne sachant plus que faire ni que dire, les deux frères suivirent le policier à l'extérieur mais non sans avoir, au préalable, fouillé pendant une heure l'entrepôt entier et vérifier que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se trouvait attaché quelque part, inconscient. Mais leurs recherches furent vaines et ils montèrent dans leur voiture. Ce ne fut qu'installé à l'intérieur que Dean sourit :

« Tu te rends compte ? Même l'Impala m'a suivi, c'est tellement dingue que j'aimerais bien faire une crise de nerfs…

-Suis la voiture de police et on verra à quelle vie on aboutira, proposa Sam.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire, même si c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire… Je ne veux pas jouer le jeu de ce p de démon qui nous a enfermé là-dedans, c'est malsain, je peux te l'assurer et désespérant quand on en sort. »

Sam regarda son frère et s'aperçut alors pour la première fois que jamais Dean n'avait montré autant que là ses émotions et ses souvenirs depuis qu'il avait rencontré le Djinn il y a trois ans. Il vit que Dean était très perturbé à l'idée de revivre une telle expérience et Sam eut peur après toutes les expériences qu'ils avaient subies, depuis l'ouverture de la porte de l'enfer, depuis le sauvetage in extremis de Dean de la damnation et bien d'autres choses assez pénibles, que Dean ne tienne pas le coup moralement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé une telle chose encore deux ans auparavant mais c'était comme si Dean s'était fragilisé depuis le temps et Sam se demanda si son sauvetage de l'enfer ne l'avait pas plus perturbé qu'autre chose. Ils n'avaient jamais pu tous les deux en parler à cœur ouvert et Dean ne s'était jamais laissé aller au désespoir mais Sam connaissait son frère par cœur. Il sut à cet instant que Dean voulait vivre le bonheur plus que tout au monde mais qu'il ne supporterait pas de le perdre une nouvelle fois, de s'arracher encore à un monde onirique, tout ça à cause d'un Djinn ou d'un démon lui ressemblant. Il comprit pourquoi son frère s'acharnait à rouler beaucoup plus lentement que d'habitude.

Sam se rendit alors compte que les rôles étaient inversés depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait. C'était lui qui devait protéger son frère de la dureté du monde car Dean paraissait plus souvent blessé moralement qu'autre chose et Sam se doutait pourquoi.

Ces deux dernières années, ils les avaient passées à renvoyer le plus possible et du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les démons, esprits et créatures échappés de la porte de l'enfer ouverte par Jake. Malheureusement, rien ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter et Sam avait parfois l'impression qu'ils essaieraient de réparer toute leur vie cette erreur d'avoir laissé cette malheureuse porte s'ouvrir. C'était comme un énorme poids sur la poitrine qu'ils conservaient tous deux en permanence, et même s'ils ne se confiaient pas l'un à l'autre, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils enduraient la même peine et le même désespoir chaque jour de cette vie qui leur semblait plus maudite qu'autre chose.

Pourtant, Sam, une fois de plus, ne dit rien et lui et Dean se contentèrent d'essayer de trouver la solution à leur épineux problème. Mais la route était longue et parfois des silences pesants s'instauraient, chacun se demandant exactement la même chose : où allaient-ils aboutir au bout de ce voyage ? Dans une vie confortable, peuplée de gens aimables ou bien dans une vie qui n'aurait aucun sens, qui serait totalement absurde, comme cette idée que les démons étaient connus de tous mais qu'ils étaient anéantis depuis maintenant pas mal de temps ?

Mais même si les deux frères se posaient tout un tas de questions aussi contradictoires les unes que les autres, ils se sentaient totalement perdus et seule la présence de l'un était bénéfique à l'équilibre de l'autre.

Enfin, alors que le soleil venait de se lever et au bout de plusieurs heures de route, ils arrivèrent à Milwaukee dans le Wisconsin car selon leurs adresses respectives sur leurs cartes d'identité, c'était là qu'ils étaient censés résider.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Explorations

Dean regarda son frère, un peu ennuyé de conduire tout en ignorant où ils allaient exactement :

« Tu n'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit où tu habites par hasard et où je dois te déposer ?

-Dean, je ne connais pas les rues de Milwaukee et encore moins mon domicile. Et même si je connais mon adresse, je n'en connais pas la route, désolé…

-Alors, comment fait-on ? On demande à un passant insomniaque s'il te connaît et s'il sait où tu crèches ?

-Très amusant…N'empêche que tu seras bien ennuyé quand tu seras tout seul en train de chercher ton appart ou ta maison, monsieur le gros malin. »

Mais les deux frères n'eurent pas besoin de discuter plus longtemps car la voiture de police qu'ils avaient suivie venait, après avoir emprunté une petite rue, de s'arrêter devant un immeuble d'apparence assez neuf. Le policier sortit de la voiture et s'approcha d'eux, après qu'ils se furent arrêtés derrière lui, en lorgnant le bâtiment :

« Bon, voici où on vous dépose, Mr. Winchester, dit-il à Sam. Bonne nuit ou plutôt bonne journée, vu l'heure. »

Sam prit un regard un peu craintif, en se demandant ce qu'il allait découvrir là-dedans.

« Tu m'accompagnes ?demanda-t-il à son frère d'un ton dégagé. Je t'offre une bière, si tu veux.

-Sam, tu dois découvrir ta vie tout seul, mon vieux, je ne peux pas toujours être avec toi et… »

Mais Sam le regarda d'un air de chien battu et malheureux, sachant très bien la réaction que ça provoquerait, regard qu'il prenait depuis qu'il avait deux ans :

« Bon, ok, très bien mais je ne reste pas plus d'une minute, le temps d'emporter ma bière !répondit aussitôt Dean.

-Euh, désolé, inspecteur mais le règlement l'interdit et le capitaine m'a ordonné que dès que vous seriez arrivé, de vous amener au commissariat le plus rapidement possible, sous peine de sanctions graves. »

Dean n'aurait pas obéi en temps normal à de tels ordres, surtout venant d'un officier qu'on lui considérait subalterne. Cependant, il ne connaissait rien de cet endroit où ils avaient mis les pieds et il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde regretter sa décision ou son retard s'il était emprisonné ou même fusillé, qui sait ? Alors ce fut la mort dans l'âme qu'il dut affronter le regard de Sam qui l'attendrissait à chaque fois et le prendre à part du policier :

« Désolé, p'tit frère, je dois y aller. Je te tiens au courant. Bonne chance et appelle-moi au moindre ennui ou nouveauté.

-Mais Dean, tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser pénétrer là-dedans tout seul ?s'alarma Sam.

-Et tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'aller voir un soi-disant patron furax et de chercher tout seul comme un imbécile ou une personne atteinte d'Alzheimer, l'endroit où je suis censé habiter ?

-Je comprends…Bonne chance à toi aussi, alors. On se retrouve dès qu'on peut s'échapper de nos vies, ok ? »

Après s'être donné une tape sur l'épaule, les deux frères se quittèrent. Dean remonta dans la voiture pendant que le policier remontait dans la sienne, laissant Sam, tout penaud sur le trottoir, ne sachant pas s'il devait entrer. Dean eut un léger sourire en le voyant ainsi, comme un gosse pris en flagrant délit d'avoir passé la nuit dehors. Mais pensant soudain à leur situation plus qu'étrange et à sa prochaine destination, il reprit son sérieux. Jetant un dernier regard vers Sam dans son rétroviseur, il fut prêt à rebrousser chemin, quand son regard de chien battu devint carrément désespéré. Mais il se retint et continua sa route en suivant le policier.

Environ quinze minutes après, ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, devant un commissariat flambant neuf. Le policier accompagna Dean jusqu'à l'intérieur et le guida même jusqu'au bureau du capitaine, ce qui arrangea beaucoup Dean qui se serait à moitié perdu dans ce très grand commissariat, beaucoup plus grand que ceux qu'ils fréquentaient d'habitude. Tout semblait neuf, comme s'il venait d'être construit. Il y avait très peu d'employés et Dean ne vit qu'une secrétaire et un policier dans les couloirs, sûrement à cause de cette heure matinale. Ce qui sembla très bizarre à Dean c'est que ces deux personnes le regardèrent, quand il passa près d'eux, avec du respect dans les yeux. Ne comprenant pas ce que ça voulait signifier, il prit ce regard à cause de son grade. Enfin, le policier devant lui frappa à une porte au bout d'un couloir et on lui répondit d'entrer. Dean n'avait jamais été nerveux avant d'aller voir un soi-disant supérieur puisqu'il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu mais là, sachant qu'on le surveillait de près et qu'on lui attribuait un passé et une identité inconnus, il eut une hésitation pendant une fraction de seconde.

Cependant, il entra à la suite du policier quand même, prêt à affronter tout ce qui se présenterait à lui. Il vit alors face à lui, dans un élégant bureau, un homme d'assez grande stature et d'une quarantaine d'années, assis derrière son bureau, en train de consulter divers documents. Il releva la tête et fit signe à Dean d'approcher :

« Merci de me l'avoir ramené, agent Filks, vous pouvez partir. Asseyez-vous, Dean.

Bon, voici enfin notre héros national de retour au bercail, je n'y croyais plus…

-Vraiment ?répondit le concerné poliment, en essayant d'en dire le moins possible.

-Bien sûr, vous le savez bien ! Depuis des mois, vous traînez un peu partout dans votre voiture et on n'arrive jamais à vous coincer pour vous parler un tant soit peu en face. Vous ne vous êtes pas assis à votre bureau depuis au moins quatre mois et je suis sûr que vous ne mettez pratiquement plus les pieds à votre appartement. Vous êtes un vrai fantôme en ce moment, enfin façon de parler bien sûr…

-Vous savez…je suis très remuant.

-Ca, j'ai remarqué, merci. Heureusement que l'agent Filks a pu vous coincer dans cet entrepôt sinon j'étais prêt à vous virer, malgré toute l'importance que vous semblez avoir. Encore heureux que vous ne lui avez pas enguirlandé comme la dernière fois.

-La dernière fois ?

-Mais oui, quand il vous a surpris en train de manger un gâteau aux pommes entier derrière le comptoir du café d'en face.

-Ah, ça…évidemment, ça ne m'étonne pas trop de moi, murmura Dean pour lui.

-Vous savez très bien que moi et toute la population, nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissant à vous et votre famille pour avoir tué pour de bon, tous les démons et autres créatures surnaturelles qui peuplaient notre territoire mais tout de même, inspecteur, il y a des limites à votre comportement.

-Euh…attendez, hocha Dean de la tête. Qu'avez-vous dit ? Vous connaissez l'existence des démons depuis quand, déjà ?

-Voyons, que je réfléchisse…Depuis un an et demi, c'est ça… Ce fut quand l'un d'eux absolument monstrueux, a tué une famille entière devant des centaines de personnes dans la rue et s'est volatilisé, tout ça devant des caméras.

-Il a fait ça ? Oh l'ordure ! Et c'était quoi comme démon ?

-Ecoutez, inspecteur, vous le savez, alors passons, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça. Ca va faire maintenant six mois que vous avez réussi avec vos proches à éliminer toute trace démoniaque de notre planète. Donc, en conséquence de quoi, le président…

-Le président ?

-Mais oui, le président des USA bien sûr… Donc il viendra dimanche prochain ici même récompenser d'une médaille, votre père ainsi que vous et votre frère pour les services que vous avez rendus au pays et au monde et au courage extraordinaire dont vous avez fait preuve. »

Dean avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre quand il avait entendu le capitaine parler de son père. Ainsi, il était vivant dans cette réalité. Et ils avaient fait l'exploit d'anéantir les démons ? Dean avait bien du mal à croire ça mais pourtant ça semblait vraiment sûr et certain pour le policier et le capitaine. Alors pourquoi lui-même était-il tout le temps parti en vadrouille sur les routes s'il n'y avait plus rien à chasser ? Perdu dans les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il n'entendait pas le capitaine lui parler. Il n'émergea que quelques minutes après :

« Inspecteur, vous êtes là ? INSPECTEUR !!finit-il par crier.

-Oui, quoi ?

-Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Ou alors vous êtes en train de rêver.

-Ca, c'est peut-être le cas effectivement, soupira Dean en voix basse.

-Donc, je vous disais que la cérémonie se déroulera dimanche et vous avez intérêt d'y être présent avec votre père et votre frère, en smoking, cela va sans dire.

-Et ma…ma mère, elle y sera aussi, n'est-ce pas ?demanda Dean, fébrile.

-Oui, je pense, ça dépendra d'elle mais pourquoi rater la cérémonie où les trois hommes qu'elle adore sont enfin récompensés ?

-Bien sûr, suis-je bête…

-Donc je vous demanderai de les prévenir à temps, aujourd'hui si possible parce que demain, il serait un peu tard pour la veille seulement…

-Ah, on est vendredi ? Désolé, je suis un peu décalé dans le temps…

-La cérémonie se déroulera à quinze heures dans la salle de réception de la ville, elle est bien assez grande. Des questions, Dean ?

-Euh…Vous êtes absolument sûrs qu'on mérite ces récompenses ? Je veux dire, en voyant l'air étonné du capitaine, est-ce qu'il est parfaitement certain que tous les démons, créatures et esprits malfaisants ont disparu de ce monde ? Comment en a-t-on la preuve indubitable ?demanda-t-il, en pensant qu'il se prenait pour Sam à poser ce genre de questions.

-Mais inspecteur, c'est vous-même et votre famille qui nous les avez fournies ces preuves ! Revenez à la raison !

-Ah oui…si vous le dites…

-Bon, on en a fini avec ça… Allez dormir, ça vous fera du bien et vous semblez en avoir grand besoin… »

Dean, plus déphasé qu'autre chose, se leva et sortit du bureau, en espérant que le vrai sommeil dans lequel il semblait être plongé avec Sam, ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Sortant du commissariat, et montant dans sa voiture, il ne démarra pas tout de suite, se demandant soudain où il résidait. Même s'il connaissait la rue d'après sa carte d'identité, il se trouvait bien ennuyé de ne pas savoir par où aller. Il se souvint des paroles de Sam avec une petite moue mais souhaita quand même que son frère s'en sortait mieux que lui et semblait moins cruche face aux habitants. Alors, il commença à arpenter les rues et chercha un plan. Malheureusement, il ne trouva aucun plan et chercha son soi-disant appartement pendant plus de deux heures. Enfin, le hasard lui fit rebrousser chemin pour voir le nom d'une rue mal éclairée qui était la bonne. Appréhendant malgré lui ce qu'il allait découvrir, il avança jusqu'à l'immeuble, conscient qu'il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans son appartement qui semblerait le connaître parfaitement. Descendant de l'Impala, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il restait lui aussi planté devant ce petit immeuble de trois étages d'apparence moyenne. Il voulait à tout prix se réveiller pour ne pas revivre un bonheur qui ne pourrait continuer. C'était même pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était pas précipité au domicile inconnu de ses parents car ça lui aurait fait trop mal de les voir, alors qu'il ne les pensait pas réels.

Du côté de Sam, ça n'allait guère mieux, il était autant perdu que son frère. Quand Dean l'avait laissé sur le trottoir, Sam, après y être resté quelques minutes, était monté très lentement jusqu'au cinquième étage. Le bâtiment sentait vraiment le neuf et avait des éclairages absolument partout, facilitant la montée. Ayant une mauvaise expérience des ascenseurs, Sam préféra s'en abstenir et monter par les escaliers, lui permettant de mieux connaître le bâtiment. Arrivé au cinquième étage puis devant le numéro de sa porte, le 505, il resta plusieurs minutes, sa clé à la main, trouvée mystérieusement dans sa poche, attendant soit de trouver suffisamment de courage pour y aller, soit que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas pour lui, ce qu'il ne voulait pas trop. Il prit alors la première solution et mit la clé dans la serrure. L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité. Espérant ne gêner personne, il alluma et vit qu'il était dans un salon très chic et spacieux. Une grande bibliothèque était installée à sa droite et un confortable canapé se trouvait au milieu de la pièce face à une très grande télévision avec un écran ultra plat. Une porte était sur sa gauche, sûrement la porte de la chambre, pensa-t-il mais étant fermée, il n'osa pas la franchir. Pourtant il n'eut guère le choix car cela ne faisait que deux minutes qu'il avait refermé la porte d'entrée derrière lui et examinait les lieux, que la porte effectivement de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa sortir une magnifique jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs, descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos, couverte d'un petit peignoir en satin écru. Bizarrement, Sam s'était attendu à ce que la femme qui vive avec lui, soit Jessica car si c'était vraiment un rêve, c'est elle qui lui venait tout de suite à l'esprit comme son grand amour. Il fut donc extrêmement déçu et voire frustré de voir cette inconnue en face de lui. Alors, il resta bouche bée quand il la vit s'avancer vers lui, comme si de rien n'était.

« Mais bon sang, Sam, où étais-tu passé ?lui demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant. J'étais morte d'inquiétude, tu ne répondais même pas à ton portable. Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien, si tu savais.

-Je t'en prie, se contenta de dire Sam, ne voulant pas lui non plus, trop en dire puisqu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

-Mais où étais-tu ?

-J'étais…j'étais seulement parti me balader un peu, c'est tout…

-Ah, je vois… Tu étais avec ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, tu as deviné, sourit Sam, soulagé.

-Eh bien, tout héros que vous êtes, vous devriez être un peu moins obsédés… Les démons, c'est fini et vous avez beau craindre que d'autres démons ont réussi à se cacher parmi nous, c'est pourtant fini, je te le promets, Sam… Même ton père en ait convaincu.

-Quoi, Papa ?bredouilla Sam. Tu connais mon père ?

-Bien sûr, ne fais pas l'idiot, voyons… Bon, je dois aller me préparer, j'ai un cours très tôt ce matin et je ne dois pas être en retard. Toi, au moins, tu peux faire le fainéant, tu n'as encore aucun cours, veinard… »

Puis elle l'embrassa tendrement, Sam essayant du mieux possible de répondre au baiser de cette étrangère et elle partit dans la salle de bains. Sam n'y comprenait absolument rien. Leur père était donc vivant et apparemment, cette femme confirmait les paroles du policier, à savoir que les démons avaient disparu… Sam ne pensait pas que ce fusse possible. Il tenta d'en savoir plus en examinant les objets dans le salon. Il y avait du courrier à son nom mais aussi au nom de sa compagne qui s'appelait Patty Johnson. Sam trouva plusieurs factures et divers papiers et apparemment Patty était professeur d'histoire à l'université de la ville. Il essaya en vain de trouver quel était son propre métier mais il ne trouva rien dans le petit meuble servant de bureau. Enfin, en examinant les cadres au mur, il en vit un très récent où son nom était inscrit. C'était un diplôme lui permettant de devenir lui aussi professeur à l'université mais la spécialité le cloua au sol pendant dix bonnes minutes. Pourtant, il réussit à détacher son regard de ce diplôme et examina les très nombreux livres qui peuplaient la bibliothèque. Apparemment ils étaient tous à lui, au vu des titres et il se demanda où Patty rangeait les siens car il devait avoir environ deux cents livres parlant du même genre de choses. Apeuré et ne comprenant rien à ce qui était en train de lui arriver, il s'effondra, épuisé, sur le canapé et s'endormit, sans s'en rendre compte, faisant cauchemar sur cauchemar.

A quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, Dean semblait agir de la même manière que son frère, sans le savoir. Il était monté au premier étage de l'immeuble et avait hésité pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'avoir le courage et l'envie de mettre sa clé dans la serrure. Il découvrit alors un appartement très différent de celui de Sam. Apparemment, personne n'était venu dans l'appartement depuis au moins deux semaines et une bonne couche de poussière semblait vouloir prendre possession de chaque centimètre carré des pièces. Dean fut soulagé de n'avoir affaire avec personne et examina les lieux tranquillement. Le salon semblait être la pièce la plus grande et Dean ne fut pas étonné de trouver le canapé très confortable, ça ne l'étonnait pas de lui. Il y avait seulement ce canapé et une télévision dans le salon. Le lit dans la chambre était à peine défait et Dean constata d'après le contenu du réfrigérateur que les dires du capitaine devaient être véridiques : il ne posait pas chez lui. Il n'y avait que des bières dans le frigidaire : Dean ne se gêna donc pas d'en prendre une, et même s'il était normalement chez lui, il ne sentit tout de même embarrassé, comme s'il volait quelque chose chez un étranger. Il ne trouva rien de bien intéressant dans les quelques meubles qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement.

Il découvrit seulement quelques photos qui le confirmèrent dans l'idée que ses parents étaient bien en vie. Ils posaient tous deux sur une photo en compagnie de Dean et de Sam. C'était apparemment une photo très récente car Dean se trouva très peu changé. Ils étaient devant une maison apparemment confortable et assez identique à celle qu'ils avaient eu dans le Kansas. Tous quatre étaient très souriants et paraissaient extrêmement heureux d'être ensemble. Mais Dean rangea assez vite cette photo qui lui rappelait les très mauvais souvenirs de son expérience avec le Djinn.

Il trouva, dissimulés derrière un meuble, un ordinateur portable ainsi qu'une clé USB. Pensant y trouver des indices sur sa vie actuelle, il l'alluma mais se trouva bien ennuyé quand il s'agit de faire fonctionner la dite clé. Il s'était pourtant servi de nombreuses fois de l'ordinateur de Sam sans sa permission la plupart du temps, mais là, c'était autre chose. Il n'y avait rien sur le disque dur de l'ordinateur lui-même et Dean s'impatienta et se fâcha contre lui-même, sachant très bien qu'il avait du mettre ses informations sur la clé. Mais ça l'étonnait lui-même qu'il ait pu se servir de ce genre de choses. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à trouver l'endroit où elle se branchait, il s'était attendu à ce que la clé se lise toute seule, sans manipulation de sa part. Malheureusement l'écran resta de marbre et Dean dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas balancer l'ordinateur contre le mur.

Il abandonna au bout d'une heure de vains efforts. Il vit que le téléphone fixe avait plusieurs messages sur son répondeur. Intéressé et curieux, il les écouta :

« Dean, c'est encore moi, Shannon. Je vois que tu ne me rappelles toujours pas, et ça ne déçoit un peu. Sache seulement que la promotion de ton livre a énormément de succès et la tournée que je fais pour toi à travers les USA est épuisante mais très bénéfique aussi car je vois à quel point les gens peuvent être curieux de toi et admirent tes exploits. Tes fans sont toujours très déçus quand ils constatent que tu n'es pas à mes côtés mais je les console en leur racontant des petites anecdotes sur toi, comme la marque de ta bière préférée ou les petits tics que tu as. Ils adorent ça. Mais à raconter ce genre de choses, sache que tu me manques encore plus, Dean. Ca fait maintenant trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vus et j'ai vraiment hâte d'être dans tes bras. Tes baisers me manquent si tu savais… J'espère quand je reviendrai, que tu ne me feras pas la tête, tout ça à cause du fait que j'ai écrit un livre sur toi et ton combat contre les démons… Il faudra qu'on mette ça de côté et qu'on passe à autre chose, Dean, qu'en penses-tu ?

Je ne vais pas te demander de me rappeler sachant que tu ne vas pas le faire mais pense au moins un peu à ton adorée Shannon qui se languit de toi… Je t'aime, Dean. »

Avant d'écouter les autres messages, Dean fouilla dans les autres photos éparpillées et en trouva une de lui avec une très belle jeune femme qui avait de cheveux bruns mi-longs. Elle semblait très douce et même s'ils s'enlaçaient, Dean remarqua qu'elle semblait avoir du caractère à un coup d'œil rebelle. Souriant à cette vue, Dean déposa la photo à part et écouta les autres messages. Il y en avait d'autres de cette fameuse Shannon et quelque uns du capitaine de police, les uns plus furax que les autres. Il était content d'avoir une petite amie aussi mignonne mais regrettait qu'elle ne soit pas réelle.

De plus, Dean n'arrivait pas à croire que sa petite amie, qui apparemment était écrivain, avait écrit un livre sur lui, semblait-il, une biographie, et sur sa chasse aux démons. Tous ces événements lui paraissaient vraiment absurdes. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Jusqu'à avoir des fans complètement dingues de lui ? Penser à ça lui en donnait la nausée…

Exténué, il finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, se promettant d'appeler Sam dès qu'il se réveillerait et de lui parler de tout ça, se demandant quelle vie avait Sam et si elle était aussi dingue que la sienne. Lui aussi fit plusieurs cauchemars plus ambigus et incohérents les uns que les autres.

Cependant, les deux frères ne savaient pas et ne pouvaient pas se douter que leur sommeil n'avait rien de naturel et que plus ils dormaient, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans un voyage sans nom…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une décision impossible

Environ huit heures plus tard, Dean se réveilla complètement assommé par les événements. Quand il regarda sa montre et y vit midi, il eut du mal à réaliser où il était. Son premier instinct fut d'appeler Sam mais au moment où il allait prononcer son nom, il s'éteignit dans sa gorge, les souvenirs faisant progressivement surface. Chancelant, du à sa mauvaise position sur le canapé, il se leva avec des frissons partout sur le corps. Le soleil traversait les fenêtres et le salon baignait dans une vive et chaude lumière…trop aveuglante pour Dean qui baissa les stores. S'étirant, son premier regard porta sur la photo de lui et de Shannon, puis sur celle avec ses parents. Soupirant avec mauvaise humeur et sachant très bien qu'il ne devait en aucun cas s'attacher, il les rangea au fond de son tiroir. Totalement gelé, il alla prendre une douche bien chaude. Enfin, il prit sa veste et sortit.

A peu près à la même heure, Sam se réveilla également, seul dans son appartement. Apparemment, Patty lui avait déposé sur lui une couverture qui l'avait bien réchauffée. Il mit quelques minutes à se souvenir où il était et pourquoi. Son premier mouvement fut d'appeler Dean mais avec un soupir, il se rappela qu'il était impossible que son frère soit ici. Ne sachant pas comment il allait, il composa son numéro de téléphone mais tomba sur sa messagerie. Un peu inquiet, il alla quand même prendre une douche et se changer pour partir ensuite à sa recherche mais il n'en eut nul besoin. Tandis que Sam s'apprêtait à prendre sa veste après avoir réessayé d'appeler son frère, on frappa à la porte. Sam, un peu inquiet de l'identité du visiteur, alla ouvrir :

« Bonjour, Sammy !!s'exclama Dean en entrant. Eh bien, tu te paies un bel appart, dis donc mais quand j'y pense, ça ne m'étonne pas. Quand je vois le mien à côté…

-Mais Dean, où étais-tu ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler mille fois !

-Quoi, mon portable est éteint ?dit-il en le sortant et en vérifiant. Ah ben oui, c'est étonnant… Tu sais que là d'où on vient, je le laisse toujours allumé… Il a dû s'éteindre tout seul…

-C'est ça… Mais le principal est que tu sois là, soupira Sam de soulagement.

-Alors, raconte-moi tout en détail, p'tit frère, dit Dean en s'asseyant sur le canapé. »

Alors les deux frères passèrent chacun leur tour aux récits en n'omettant aucun détail, afin de partager le maximum d'indices susceptibles de les aider à sortir de cette situation. Ils furent autant étonnés l'un que l'autre de la vie qu'ils menaient et bien sûr de la destruction définitive des démons. Tout ça semblait si soudain et bizarre qu'ils avaient du mal à réaliser :

« Tu te rends compte que dans ce monde onirique, on n'a plus de démons à chasser ou dont on a à avoir peur ?dit Sam.

-Oui, je sais, c'est totalement dingue, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire et apparemment mes doutes sont normaux puisque mon moi d'ici en doute aussi ainsi que ton toi d'ici. Je n'y comprends rien, franchement… Comment aurait-on pu faire une chose pareille avec Papa ?…mais sa voix s'éteignit en se rendant compte que leur père était bien en vie ici.

-Tu les as vus ?se contenta de dire Sam.

-Non, je n'ai pas osé, je ne veux surtout pas m'attacher comme la dernière fois… Le départ en est d'autant plus difficile, crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est, même si je n'avais pas vécu cette situation avec lui. Tu as envie de les voir, toi ?

-Oui et non pour les raisons que tu devines, j'en suis sûr.

-Il va falloir qu'on parte aujourd'hui, Sammy, nous devons trouver une solution dans des bouquins ou je ne sais où… Ah, oui, tu as un couteau en argent ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Tu sais bien que c'est ainsi que j'ai pu me réveiller la dernière fois, en me tuant avec.

-Mais Dean, tu oublies une chose essentielle… La dernière fois, nous savions que c'était un Djinn et tu pensais que ça marcherait puisque c'était un rêve mais là, nous ne savons pas qui est ce démon qui nous a emprisonnés ici…

-Et alors ?

-Imagine un seul instant que nous ne soyons pas dans un rêve et qu'on se tue réellement avec ce couteau ?

-Si nous ne sommes pas dans un rêve, alors où sommes-nous ? Parce que franchement il y a toutes les conditions de remplies pour être dans un fichu rêve.

-D'accord, admettons mais encore une fois, rien n'est certain… Et entre nous, je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de mourir définitivement, et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais mourir…je veux me réveiller, voilà tout et je ne connais que cette solution…

-Il faudrait en chercher d'autres, alors…proposa Sam.

-Oui mais où ?

-Regarde derrière toi, il y a une mine d'or de renseignements démoniaques.

-Quoi, de l'argent démoniaque, où ça ?se leva Dean, tout excité.

-Tu n'as écouté qu'un mot sur deux… Tu sais que ton ouïe ne s'arrange pas avec les années ?se moqua Sam en lui montrant les livres derrière lui.

-C'est ça, eh bien, tu devrais penser à articuler aussi, ronchonna Dean. Mais comment se fait-il que tu aies plein de livres sur les démons et moi aucun ?

-Ca doit être en rapport avec notre intelligence et notre goût réciproque pour les livres, je crois…fit semblant de chercher Sam.

-Ah, ah !!ricana Dean. Très drôle…

-Ca a surtout un rapport avec le fait que je viens d'être nommé prof de fac dans la spécialité démonologie et esprits surnaturels, je crois…

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? Mais c'est quoi cette spécialité à la noix ? Tu ne dois avoir aucun succès, à mon avis, il ne doit pas y avoir un chat à tes cours…

-Sache qu'ils n'ont pas encore commencé et d'après ma soi-disant petite amie Patty, il y a un monde dingue qui s'y est inscrit… L'amphi risque de n'être même pas assez grand.

-Ca m'étonnerait que tant de gens s'intéressent aux forces occultes…

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu as tant de fans aux USA accrochés à tes basques et même dans le monde entier, je suis sûr ? Ce n'est pas pour ta tronche qu'ils sont fans mais parce que tu es un chasseur de démons, voilà tout. Ca a son succès aujourd'hui, apparemment, un peu trop, je dirai même à mon goût…

-Quoi ? Tu prétends qu'aucune de mes fans n'est amoureuse de moi pour ma beauté irrésistible ? Là, tu me vexes, je suis trop séduisant pour t'arriver à la cheville, tu es jaloux… »

Sam allait répliquer quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Patty qui voulait lui demander si tout allait bien et l'embrasser à distance. Ce coup de fil fut court mais eut l'effet de ramener la paix entre eux puisque Dean vit à quel point son frère semblait mal à l'aise, même au téléphone et se reconnaissant dans cette situation, il comprit tout à fait ce que son frère devait endurer aussi. Quand Sam raccrocha, il vit Dean en train d'examiner les livres, sans toutefois les déplacer de leur étagère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Eh bien, elle est bizarre ta bibliothèque… Elle semble très collée au mur et en même temps pas… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une pièce secrète derrière, tu sais, comme dans les bons films d'action : à chaque fois, il faut l'ouvrir en déplaçant un bouquin. Donc je les essaie tous…

-Nan mais tu es malade ?s'exclama Sam. Qu'une idée pareille vienne de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas mais si cette idée avait été mise en exécution, ça aurait été dans ton appart, non dans le mien. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir ce genre de choses dans mon propre appartement, tu fais erreur, mon vieux… »

Mais sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge quand ébahi, il vit devant lui la bibliothèque s'écarter pour laisser voir derrière effectivement une petite pièce secrète.

« Fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu as vu un mort-vivant !jubila Dean. Et puis, ne te fais pas de bile, ton toi d'ici semble avoir beaucoup plus de ressources qu'on ne le croyait. Ou alors c'est moi qui ai filé l'idée de génie… Quand j'y réfléchis, je pencherai pour la seconde option.

-La ferme !! »

Impatient et curieux, Sam s'engouffra dans la pièce, suivi de Dean, tout aussi excité.

La pièce contenait ce qu'ils avaient imaginé : essentiellement des armes, poignards, fusils, pistolets, des balles en argent et également différents objets occultes comme des amulettes de protection et des objets anciens enfermés dans des boîtes sur des étagères, boîtes ramenées probablement de l'entrepôt qu'avait leur père. La pièce ne faisait pas plus de cinq mètres carrés. En silence, ils examinèrent les différents objets et armes entreposés.

Au bout de quelques instants, Sam regarda son frère et s'aperçut que Dean, un pistolet dans la main, avait les yeux fixés sur le sol et bougeait à peine, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Mais Sam savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Depuis ces deux ans que Dean avait pu réchapper de l'enfer, il lui arrivait fréquemment d'avoir des absences. Elles étaient beaucoup plus fréquentes au début et s'étaient atténuées avec le temps mais il arrivait parfois que Dean recommence à en avoir, comme c'était le cas à ce moment-là. N'importe qui pouvait lui parler, Dean ne répondait pas et ne réagissait à aucun stimulus. Ca ne durait que quelques minutes mais c'était un peu affolant de le voir rester ainsi. C'était comme si son corps était là pendant que son esprit était ailleurs. Au début, Sam s'était inquiété et avait voulu lui faire passer des examens à l'hôpital mais Dean n'avait jamais voulu en démordre. Il avait abandonné quand Bobby lui avait confié que Dean devait avoir un problème qui ne concernait ni la médecine ni la raison mais avait sûrement un étroit rapport avec son bref séjour en enfer.

Car Dean avait passé très peu de temps en enfer. Il était mort pendant environ deux heures avant que Sam et Bobby ne réussissent à trouver une solution miraculeuse grâce à un démon. Mais ce que Sam ignorait et ce qui l'inquiétait est qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qui s'était passé pour Dean durant ces deux heures. Dean n'en avait jamais dit un seul mot alors que Sam lui avait tendu la perche de nombreuses fois. Mais Dean restait muet et seuls ses yeux donnaient à Sam un faible aperçu de ce qui se passait dans sa tête : ses yeux prenaient parfois une expression extrêmement perdue et désespérée, tellement désespérée que Sam avait même peur que son frère ne sombre totalement. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était qu'un aperçu et Sam avait peur de ce que pensait et ressentait son frère. C'est pour cela qu'il craignait que Dean tienne peu à la vie et malheureusement durant ces deux ans, Dean s'était montré un peu trop suicidaire au goût de Sam. Ainsi, Sam refusait totalement l'idée qu'ils tentent tous deux de se tuer pour revenir à la réalité, craignant que ce ne fusse une excuse de plus pour Dean de repartir et cela définitivement.

Mais ce qui étonna Sam était que son frère ait une de ses absences, même dans ce lieu. Il aurait pensé que ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas se produire dans un rêve mais apparemment il s'était trompé.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien et cinq minutes plus tard, Dean semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Bon, à part ce mini entrepôt, on n'a aucun indice de plus.

-Non, mais au moins on sait qu'il existe, lui dit Sam. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce et la refermèrent à l'aide du même livre ayant provoqué l'ouverture. Ensuite et d'un commun accord silencieux, ils se mirent à parcourir les livres de la bibliothèque de Sam ayant un vague rapport avec les rêves et les manipulations démoniaques.

Au bout de trois heures, Sam jeta son livre de l'autre côté du salon alors que Dean était encore plongé dans le sien :

« Mais pourquoi on s'embête, franchement ?demanda Sam en soupirant.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu ne veux pas sortir d'ici ?

-Si…mais j'ai l'impression qu'on ne trouvera pas la réponse dans des bouquins mis là exprès pour qu'on les consulte, quand on y pense. Ce démon n'est pas si idiot que ça.

-Ok, mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, on ne trouvera la solution nulle part ici, dans aucun écrit, de la part de personne en fait…

-Tu as compris l'idée…

-Sam…

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne veux pas t'en aller, je me trompe ? Et sois honnête cette fois-ci.

-Mais Dean… Tu ne réalises pas la vie de rêve qu'on mène, enfin ? Nous avons tous deux une vie parfaite, des parents en vie et heureux, les démons sont à jamais détruits et on chante nos exploits au monde entier !

-Arrête, j'ai l'impression de m'entendre parler, là…

-Justement, tu devrais dire la même chose que moi et même, le penser, Dean. Regarde franchement notre vie ici et compare-la avec celle qui est réelle pour nous, celle d'où on vient. Et nous, on veut retourner dans notre monde ?

-Sam, ne fais pas l'imbécile…menaça Dean.

-Je suis très sérieux, Dean. Regarde : toi-même, tu te plaignais avant qu'on n'arrive ici d'en avoir marre de la vie qu'on menait, des motels, des cafards… Eh bien, voilà, tu as changé de vie. Quand on y pense, c'est un cadeau qu'on nous offre…

-Un cadeau ?s'étrangla Dean. Un cadeau venant d'un p de démon ?? Désolé, Sam mais comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que c'est un cadeau, tu n'es pas un idiot pourtant !! Tu sais parfaitement que le démon qui nous a fait un coup pareil ne recherche que son intérêt !!

-Et pourquoi ce serait le cas à chaque fois, dis-moi ? Tu te souviens qu'il y avait des vampires qui ne voulaient plus boire le sang des humains ? Eh bien, peut-être que cette fois-ci, un démon voudrait rendre la vie des gens malheureux comme nous, bien meilleure qu'elle n'est.

-Ben, voyons… Et pourquoi ne nous a-t-il dit pas demandé notre avis ou celui des autres victimes, avant de nous faire ce "cadeau" ?

-Il savait sûrement qu'on aurait des doutes et il avait peur qu'on…

-Et maintenant, tu te mets à le défendre ?s'écria Dean, de plus en plus scandalisé.

-Mais non, je ne le défends pas, j'expose son point de vue, voilà tout…

-Très bien, admettons un seul instant que tu aies raison… Eh bien, je conseille fortement à ce démon, quelque soit son nom, de faire un peu de commerce…

-De commerce ?demanda Sam en comprenant pas.

-Ben oui, réfléchis un peu le fric qu'il se ferait si les gens venaient le voir et le payaient pour avoir une vie de rêve !! Mais il serait milliardaire, dis donc ! Par contre, je ne pense pas qu'il ferait l'option "satisfait ou remboursé"…finit par ironiser Dean.

-Très bien, dit Sam en devenant soudain très pâle de colère. Sors d'ici…

-Pardon ?demanda Dean, surpris.

-Tu as très bien entendu, ou alors tu es encore plus délabré que je ne le croyais pour ne rien entendre. C'en est assez, alors sors de mon appartement !!se mit-il à crier.

-Attends, tu plaisantes, répondit Dean en pâlissant également mais de surprise.

-Non, je ne plaisante pas… Tu t'es assez foutu de moi pendant toutes ces années pour que j'en supporte encore davantage. Fiche-le le camp de ma vue avant que je ne te jette moi-même dehors !

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, Sammy…

-Et ne m'appelle pas Sammy ! Je ne suis pas un gamin !

-Ca ne te gênait pourtant pas il y a encore deux jours.

-Eh bien, si justement. Je ne voulais rien dire par respect pour mon aîné mais après tout, je n'en ai rien à faire…

-Mais tu es mon frère, comment veux-tu que je…

-Dégage !!cria Sam. »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de chanceler légèrement quand il se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Après un dernier regard à son frère qui semblait furieux et triomphant, Dean sortit. Il se vit à peine descendre les escaliers, monter dans sa voiture et démarrer.

En temps normal, il se serait dit que tant de méchanceté de la part de Sam venait d'une possession subite. Mais ici, les démons avaient été détruits. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourtant, en y réfléchissant et en se remémorant leur conversation, il s'apercevait que la tension avait monté progressivement à cause de leurs avis divergents. Il était vrai que Dean avait toujours rêvé d'une vie sans chasse aux démons et savait qu'il en était de même pour Sam, voire même davantage pour ce dernier. Mais il avait cru au fil des années que ce rêve s'était peu à peu éteint et que Sam se contentait de leur misérable vie. Cependant, il s'apercevait qu'il n'en était rien et que son frère préférait avoir des œillères plutôt que d'accepter la vérité. Il comprenait ce sentiment pour l'avoir éprouvé trois ans plus tôt. Il était vrai que lui-même avait davantage d'expérience pour avoir déjà vécu cette situation mais tout de même, cela n'expliquait pas cette colère et ce vif ressentiment que Sam avait lancé contre lui.

Ainsi, comme une âme en peine, Dean ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il roulait, roulait, roulait sans arrêt et que même en faisant attention à ce qu'il faisait en conduisant, sa route le conduisait en rase campagne. Enfin, au bout d'une heure, il s'arrêta sur une petite route déserte et rarement fréquentée et put enfin déverser toute cette peine qui voulait jaillir de lui en pleurant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Une route, deux voitures

Cela faisait maintenant au moins deux heures que Dean était resté ainsi, à désespérer davantage de minute en minute de la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait coincé. Pour une fois, il ne voyait aucune solution s'offrir à lui et la colère de Sam envers lui était ce qui le chagrinait le plus. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait le raisonner car il avait pourtant tout essayé avant d'être jeté hors de son appartement mais le pire est qu'il savait que dès que Sam était borné sur une position, on n'arrivait qu'à grand peine à l'en sortir et c'était parfois même impossible.

Dean n'avait pas été aussi désespéré depuis un an et demi et il le ressentait tellement fort qu'il se demanda comment il pourrait supporter cette dispute aussi dure avec son frère. Sam ne l'avait jamais rejeté ainsi. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, si, il avait été plus désespéré et plus détruit qu'en ce jour.

Lors de son séjour en enfer, il avait cru mourir mille fois mentalement… Sam lui avait dit qu'il n'était mort que deux heures et pourtant, lui savait que ces deux heures n'avaient pas la même équivalence en enfer. Lui avait passé deux mois là-bas et seul le soutien et l'amour de Sam avaient pu faire en sorte qu'il ne devienne pas fou à son retour. Il avait enduré tant de souffrances et d'agonies là-bas qu'il en frissonnait encore. Il avait compris aussitôt pourquoi les démons étaient aussi heureux d'être sur terre, comme l'avait bien expliqué la femme démon Casey. Mais par contre, rien n'était pire que l'enfer, comme avait pu le faire entendre le vampire Dixon. Il se souvenait avec précision de chaque seconde passée là-bas et ses souvenirs le rendaient malade à chaque fois qu'ils lui revenaient à l'esprit. Dean savait bien que parfois, il avait des sortes d'absences et Sam n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer au début et à s'en inquiéter. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer à son frère que lors de ses dites absences, il avait l'impression que son esprit se détachait de son corps et qu'il était indubitablement ramené en enfer. Depuis son retour, c'était la seule hantise de Dean : la peur d'y retourner. Et comme toute peur, cette crainte le hantait chaque jour et chaque nuit. Il ignorait si Sam l'avait déjà remarqué mais il lui arrivait fréquemment la nuit de faire des cauchemars dans lesquels il se retrouvait de nouveau là-bas, en train de revivre ce qu'il avait déjà vécu antérieurement. Il se réveillait en sursaut et constatait avec soulagement qu'il était bien en vie mais ensuite, il craignait de se rendormir de peur de refaire le même cauchemar qui revenait avec insistance.

Dean se demandait souvent ce qu'avait vécu leur père en enfer. Avait-il eu la même expérience que lui ? Dean pensait que oui et il admirait son père pour ça car lors de leur dernière rencontre, quand la porte du diable s'était ouverte et que John les avait rejoint dans le cimetière, il n'avait pas semblé à Dean aussi détruit qu'il l'aurait cru. C'est cette force que Dean admirait et il se sentait tellement honteux de n'avoir pas eu le cran de son père qu'il n'aurait plus jamais osé le regarder en face s'il était revenu à la vie.

Car même aujourd'hui, Dean ne se sentait pas entièrement en vie. Il avait toujours l'impression que son âme était tirée vers le bas. Qu'est-ce que les démons s'en étaient pris à cœur joie quand ils l'avaient vu débarquer chez eux… On peut dire qu'ils l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts ou plutôt à griffes ouvertes… Combien de fois Dean s'était senti déchiqueté, brûlé et dévoré, ça, il ne l'aurait pas su le dire lui-même… Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'on pouvait souffrir de la sorte. Il avait pensé un milliard de fois que son cœur allait lâcher par l'intensité des souffrances qu'il subissait mais n'ayant plus de cœur à proprement parler, il était plus aisé pour les démons de lui faire endurer mille genres de souffrances. Tous les démons, esprits et créatures qu'il avait envoyé en enfer l'avaient torturé à tour de rôle et certains même plusieurs fois. Il avait renoncé à compter le nombre de ceux qu'il avait damné car leurs formes s'apparentaient et étaient parfois peu distinguables les unes des autres. Il avait pensé alors avec ironie qu'il n'aurait pas dû en tuer autant malgré le plaisir qu'il y avait pris pour certains d'entre eux.

Les démons avaient dû expérimenter sur lui toutes leurs formes de souffrances infernales tellement il en avait subi. A chaque fois que son corps spirituel se reformait sous le désir des créatures démoniaques, celles-ci s'empressaient de le déchiqueter de nouveau et de lui faire tellement de blessures que pas un millimètre carré de lui-même n'en était atteint. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de verser de nombreuses larmes de souffrance, d'agonie et de désespoir mais ses larmes n'avaient fait que réjouir davantage les démons. Il avait bien sûr essayé de ne pas en verser mais comment faire quand on souffre dix mille fois le martyre sans aucune pause d'aucune sorte ? De plus, Dean avait cru ne jamais sortir de là et sa douleur n'en était que plus intense. Deux mois, ça paraît une éternité en enfer…

Certains jours, Dean croyait ressentir encore des douleurs brûlantes comme si les nombreux fers qu'ils lui avaient appliqués, avaient encore leurs marques sur lui. Il devait alors réprimer des gémissements pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la douleur. Bien sûr, il savait que ces brûlures n'étaient pas vraiment présentes ni réelles mais celles mentales lui suffisaient amplement.

Et pourtant…Malgré toute cette souffrance et ces mille morts qu'il avait subies, jamais il n'avait regretté un seul instant d'avoir vendu son âme pour Sam, non, jamais. Et même en cet instant où Dean pensait que son frère le détestait, il ne regrettait rien. Il était au contraire heureux que son frère soit en vie et bien portant et seule cette pensée l'avait aidé à ne pas perdre la tête en enfer. Malgré tout, des images incessantes lui revenaient à l'esprit… Ces millions de gens torturés eux aussi dans des scènes dignes de celles qu'on décrivait dans les livres et même bien pires... Un océan de lave bouillante dans lequel on jetait les damnés pour les récupérer ensuite et leur refaire la même chose… Les pires engins de tortures que l'on pouvait imaginer et qui n'auraient jamais pu germer de l'esprit d'un humain…

Dean essayait de se chasser ces images de la tête mais comme si cela était fait exprès, il revoyait ces scènes dans toute leur intensité et dans toute leur horreur, comme s'il y était encore, avec une netteté effrayante.

Dean savait bien qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'en sortir et que ces souvenirs voulaient sûrement le pousser au suicide pour qu'il y retourne mais il ne cédait pas et ne voulait pas céder, par respect envers ce qu'avait fait Sam et aussi par affolement d'y retourner et cela, pour toujours.

Enfin, il émergea de sa profonde détresse et eut une idée soudaine, à laquelle il voulait se raccrocher pour arranger les choses et peut-être permettre une résolution. Il sortit son portable et chercha un numéro de téléphone précis, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il l'ait dans son répertoire mais heureusement, il le trouva :

« Eh, salut, Bobby !

-Dean ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

-En fait, j'aurais aimé te voir pour une affaire urgente. Tu es chez toi, là ?

-Euh…oui. Mais pour quelle affaire ? Il n'y a plus ce genre d'affaire, tu le sais bien.

-Oui, oui, mais je voulais parler d'autre chose, je t'expliquerai. Tu habites toujours au même endroit, non ?

-Quelle drôle de question, bien sûr !

-Ok, j'arrive. »

Alors, Dean remonta dans sa voiture et s'engagea sur la route le menant à Bobby, se fichant de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa vie en ce moment, ne la considérant pas comme telle, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Sam.

Sam de son côté, après avoir pesté pendant une heure contre son frère et avoir balancé différents objets à travers l'appartement, finit par se calmer. Il se raisonna et sortit de chez lui, avec une ferme intention en tête. En sortant, il eut la surprise de constater qu'il avait une voiture car il en trouva les clés. C'était une petite voiture de sport flambant neuf noire et Sam, heureux d'avoir enfin une voiture à lui, eut beaucoup de plaisir à la conduire. Il arriva donc rapidement à sa destination. Etonné tout d'abord, il vérifia par deux fois que c'était bien la bonne adresse mais lisant le nom sur la boîte aux lettres, ses doutes se dissipèrent pour laisser place à la joie. La maison de ses parents se dressait en face de lui, et si Sam n'avait pas su que ses parents habitaient là, il aurait imaginé que ses résidents étaient riches, tellement la maison était belle. La minute d'après, il sonna fébrile, à la porte entre appréhension et joie. Ce fut son père qui ouvrit et Sam ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras. La seconde d'après, il enlaçait sa mère, plein de bonheur.

« Mais voyons, Sammy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?demanda John, autant surpris que Mary.

-Mais rien, je suis tellement heureux de vous voir que je voulais vous serrer dans mes bras, c'est tout, répondit Sam, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

-Tu vas bien ?demanda Mary, soucieuse.

-Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie ! Vous semblez en pleine forme tous les deux.

-Mais qu'as-tu ? On s'est vus le week-end dernier, dit John.

-J'avais tout simplement envie de passer. Vous me manquez terriblement parfois, si vous saviez…

-Où est Dean ? Il va bien ?demanda Mary.

-Oh, il doit être en train de se promener par-ci, par-là, il avait besoin de prendre l'air assez loin d'ici.

-Entre, voyons, dit Mary. »

L'intérieur était spacieux et aménagé avec goût. Ca ressemblait vaguement à la description que Dean lui avait faite de leur première maison. Des photos étaient sur les murs, les représentant tous les quatre à différentes époques et Sam éprouva alors ce qu'avait ressenti Dean presque trois ans plus tôt. Il était comblé de bonheur et ne pensait même plus à son frère qu'il avait mis à la porte de chez lui. Il profita simplement et pleinement des instants passés avec ses parents car ils pouvaient discuter de tout et de rien. Ils n'abordèrent même pas le sujet des démons et de la chasse, car Sam ne voulait rien savoir des événements passés car ça n'aurait ramené que trouble et tristesse. Il leur parla seulement de ce qui allait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard avec la cérémonie de récompenses et la venue du président des USA. Tous deux furent bien sûr très surpris et même un peu gênés de tant d'attention à leur égard :

« Et Dean, il est au courant, non ?demanda John.

-Bien sûr, c'est lui qui me l'a appris.

-Il compte s'y rendre au moins ?demanda Mary à son tour, soudain soucieuse, de même que son mari.

-C'est possible mais il n'a pas intérêt à rater ça sinon ça fera mal pour lui, c'est certain.

-Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il a en tête, ton frère, en ce moment ?

-Ecoute, Papa, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, il est grand et il fait ce qu'il veut de ses journées.

-Ton frère nous inquiète, il est beaucoup trop soucieux envers cette lutte qu'il ne croit pas terminée et il serait vraiment temps de lui parler sérieusement. J'espère en avoir l'occasion avant la cérémonie et cela dès demain, pour ne pas tout gâcher.

-Tu verras, tout se passera bien, il ne peut en être autrement. Nous avons une vie parfaite et nous sommes des vedettes mondiales, que rêver de plus ?

-C'est vrai…Mais c'est surtout toi et ton frère qui êtes des vedettes, moi, je suis trop vieux pour tout ça.

-Mais John, voyons, ne dis pas de sottises, lui dit Mary.

-Non, c'est vrai, c'est aux jeunes d'être adulés, non aux vieux comme moi.

-Papa, si tu ne veux pas être une vedette, ok, mais je peux t'assurer que tu es un héros et bien davantage que Dean et moi. C'est toi le héros dans l'affaire, nous, on n'a fait que te suivre.

-Mais Sammy…

-Non, Papa, c'est vrai, alors ne dis rien. C'est surtout pour toi que le président vient et beaucoup moins pour nous.

-Merci, Sammy… »

Ils se regardèrent alors avec des yeux plein de tendresse et de bonheur.

A des kilomètres de là, roulant à en défoncer le bitume, Dean pestait contre ses goûts dans ce lieu pour ne pas avoir remis de cassettes dans la voiture. Il n'avait que la radio et cette nouvelle tuile ne fit qu'augmenter sa mauvaise humeur et sa rapidité. Heureusement, il ne rencontra aucune voiture et ne buta dans aucun obstacle et arriva plus rapidement que prévu chez Bobby, alors que le soir tombait.

La semi-obscurité l'empêcha de voir nettement la maison de Bobby mais il sut retrouver la porte pour y frapper :

« Déjà là ?s'étonna Bobby en lui ouvrant la porte. Je pensais que tu plaisantais en disant que tu allais passer.

-Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ? Tu as l'air en forme en tout cas.

-Merci. Mais toi en revanche, tu sembles épuisé.

-Mais non, ce n'est qu'une impression. Alors, comment vas-tu ?

-Oh, ça va. Les affaires marchent à merveille, je n'aurai jamais cru à un tel succès.

-Les affaires ?interrogea Dean, ne sachant pas dans quoi Bobby était mêlé.

-Ben oui, le garage… Tu sais bien que depuis qu'on a raccroché, j'ai ouvert un garage de voitures… Des gens viennent tous les jours m'en acheter et m'en vendre, c'est incroyable. Certains viennent même de très loin pour ça, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, tout roule.

-Eh bien, félicitations, Bobby, je suis content pour toi.

-Merci, Dean. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-En fait, c'est bête mais j'ai depuis pas mal de jours un nom de démon qui me reste sur le bout de la langue mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir et je te jure, je deviens dingue à la fin, je ne fais plus que de penser à ça. C'est un démon qu'on avait rencontré il y a pas mal de temps Sam et moi mais j'aurai aimé jeter un coup d'œil dans tes bouquins pour le retrouver, si ça ne te fait rien.

-Un nom de démon qui t'obsède ? On aura tout vu…

-Ben oui, que veux-tu… Et puis…j'aurai aimé aider Sammy parfois dans la préparation de ses cours et ce nom me manque cruellement, tu sais, mentit Dean en souriant.

-Sam ne s'en souvient pas ?

-Non, il l'a totalement oublié.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à le retrouver ?demanda Bobby, en rechignant un peu.

-Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, Bobby mais c'est sympa d'avoir demandé. Je vais me débrouiller seul.

-Très bien, je préfère dans un sens. Je ne voudrais plus entendre parler de démons ou de surnaturel de toute ma vie, tu sais, j'en ai assez vu et entendu comme ça. Suis-moi. »

Dean suivit alors Bobby à l'extérieur et découvrit en effet que le garage de Bobby n'était plus de qu'il avait été. Il ressemblait à un vrai garage et des tas de voitures assez neuves et bien entretenues étaient alignées sur le terrain, prêtes à être rachetées, pendant que d'autres attendaient d'être réparées à l'intérieur de différents hangars.

Bobby s'arrêta enfin devant un petit bâtiment cadenassé et assez délabré, à l'écart des voitures. Il ouvrit la porte et Dean découvrit alors que l'intérieur était très étroit et rempli d'étagères pleines de livres de différentes tailles, plus ou moins vieux.

« Et voilà. Tout ce que j'avais sur la chasse, je l'ai mis ici. Je pensais brûler le bâtiment d'ici peu de temps mais j'hésitais car j'ai pensé tout donner à Sam pour ses cours. Si tu trouves quoique ce soit qui t'intéresse, Dean, prends-le, je te donne tout ce que tu voudras dans ce bâtiment.

-Ok, merci, Bobby, je t'en suis très reconnaissant, dit Dean, un peu affolé par la masse de livres qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

-Prends tout ton temps, tu restes ici le temps que tu veux. Si tu as un petit creux, viens à la maison manger quelque chose.

-D'accord, j'y penserai.

-Bonne chance pour ta recherche mais ne t'y abrutit pas non plus. »

Sur ces mots, Bobby s'éloigna, laissant Dean plus découragé à la perspective de parcourir ces livres qu'autre chose. Malgré tout, et se raisonnant sur le bien-fondé de ce qu'il faisait, il entra dans le bâtiment, alluma la petite ampoule qui éclairait faiblement et commença ses recherches.

Environ vingt heures après, Dean était toujours enfermé dans le petit bâtiment. Il s'était endormi par terre, plus par fatigue qu'autre chose. Il avait lu pas mal de livres pendant plus de quinze heures sans rien trouver et par épuisement, avait fermé les yeux juste pour un instant mais il ne les rouvrit que cinq heures plus tard. Il eut du mal à réaliser où il se trouvait, car il se trouvait dans une totale obscurité, l'ampoule étant grillée. Emergeant petit à petit, il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et constata qu'il devait être la fin de l'après-midi. Il avait extrêmement mal au cou du fait de sa mauvaise position quand il s'était endormi. Il avait dormi et pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir encore plus sommeil qu'avant. Il se leva péniblement, plein de courbatures. Il emporta avec lui quelques livres qui lui avaient paru intéressant mais qu'il n'avait pas eu encore le temps de lire et rejoignit sa voiture, en boitant à moitié, sa jambe étant pleine de fourmillements. Il ne retourna pas voir Bobby tout de suite, sachant très bien ce qu'il lui dirait. Il ouvrit son coffre pour y mettre ses livres mais avant de le refermer, il eut une envie soudaine. Il fouilla dans son coffre et trouva l'objet qu'il recherchait : un couteau en argent. Si vraiment il rêvait, il en aurait le cœur net en se poignardant, comme il l'avait déjà fait trois ans plus tôt et ensuite il saurait se délivrer et tuer le démon responsable. Il prit alors le couteau, le dirigea vers son torse et espéra de tout cœur que ça servirait à quelque chose et que ça ne le tuerait pas. La pointe du couteau touchait son torse. Il prit une grande inspiration et y alla franco…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Troubles

Mais son élan n'avait pas été plus loin. Il essaya et réessaya de planter le couteau dans son torse mais rien à faire. C'était comme si le couteau, pourquoi très pointu, était devenu un stupide jouet en plastique qu'il ne pouvait pas enfoncer dans quoique ce soit.

Pris d'un doute, il essaya de se blesser au bras en se faisant une entaille mais ce fut la même chose. Le couteau, au lieu de le blesser, lui fit l'effet d'une caresse malgré le tranchant de la lame. Réprimant un juron, il se demanda dans quoi il pourrait essayer de planter le couteau. Seule sa voiture s'offrait à sa vue. Ayant eu une pensée totalement absurde et sacrilège pour lui, il s'en éloigna et trouva un arbre quelques mètres plus loin. Se concentrant, il envoya le couteau se planter dans l'arbre, s'attendant à le voir stupidement rebondir mais le couteau s'enfonça dans l'arbre aussi bien qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Le retirant avec suspicion, il essaya de nouveau de se faire une coupure mais rien…Apparemment il ne pouvait pas se faire lui-même du mal avec ce couteau et pourtant celui-ci semblait tout à fait normal, enfin aussi normal que tous les couteaux qu'il avait tenu en main lors de son existence.

Il sortit alors un de ses revolvers, vérifia qu'il était chargé et qu'il ne pourrait s'enrayer, le mit ensuite contre sa tempe et appuya sur la gâchette sans hésitation. Mais il eut beau appuyer et réappuyer, le coup ne partit pas alors que les balles étaient bien là. Ayant un doute sur son fonctionnement, il tira sur l'arbre et une balle vint se loger dans ce dernier, montrant que l'arme marchait à la perfection. Il réessaya sur lui mais toujours rien. Se grattant légèrement la tête, Dean réfléchit à une solution.

Il se sentait vraiment découragé et totalement démuni de ne pas pouvoir se tuer à sa guise ni même se blesser. Alors qu'il avait pu le faire facilement lors de son emprisonnement par le Djinn, là, on l'empêchait de se tuer et cette impossibilité le mettait hors de lui. Le coffre de sa voiture étant encore ouvert, il jeta rageusement son revolver à l'intérieur, peu soucieux du bruit qu'il avait produit et eut envie de frapper sur tout ce qui bougeait. Depuis leur réveil à lui et Sam dans cet espace, il n'avait pensé qu'à une seule solution pouvant les sortir de là : le suicide. Il avait reculé cette tentative comme une dernière chance et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien, il ne voyait plus de solution. Et Sam qui ne s'occupait même plus de lui comme s'ils n'étaient que des étrangers l'un envers l'autre. Cette mise à l'écart et la colère de son frère lui faisaient plus de mal que tout ce qu'il venait d'endurer. Il avait une sorte de boule en travers de la gorge et son ventre était noué depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés.

Comment pourrait-il le faire revenir à la raison ? Mais le voulait-il maintenant ? Car même s'il faisait entendre raison à Sam, ça ne lui donnerait rien du tout car il ne voyait plus aucune porte de sortie. Peut-être valait-il mieux laisser vivre Sam comme il le voulait dans cet endroit qui offrait tant de confort et d'amour alors que le lieu d'où ils venaient, en était totalement dépourvu. Pour Dean, il fallait sûrement mieux le laisser dans cette illusion plutôt que de l'embarquer dans sa quête ridicule et apparemment sans espoir d'en sortir. Dean souhaitait vraiment que son frère connaisse le bonheur et peut-être qu'après tout, cet endroit était celui qui lui convenait. Sachant qu'il lui faudrait abandonner son frère dans son bonheur et qu'il devrait continuer sa route seul, sans lui, Dean ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes, qu'il essuya aussitôt. Ses yeux le picotaient encore, comme si d'autres larmes voulaient venir face à ce bilan désespéré, mais Dean ne se laissa pas de nouveau envahir par les émotions et se rendurcit. Ne voulant plus penser à Sam et à ce qu'il éprouverait si celui-ci en venait à ne plus le fréquenter, il revint à ses précédentes pensées et chercha un moyen de comprendre l'étrange phénomène des armes devenues inoffensives.

Pourrait-il tuer avec au moins son couteau un animal, un démon ou même un autre être humain ? Il ne voulait pour rien au monde tenter cette dernière solution et la deuxième était impossible à essayer puisque tous les démons semblaient être bannis. Se retranchant sur la première solution, il se mit en quête d'un animal, gros ou petit, peu importe. Mais ce genre de recherches n'était pas vraiment approprié un soir, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une petite lampe torche et que les animaux semblait être rarissimes dans cet endroit.

Ce fut ainsi que Bobby trouva Dean, agenouillé par terre, souhaitant trouver au moins une limace.

« Mais que fais-tu, bon sang ? Je t'attends depuis au moins une heure.

-Je cherche…mes lentilles de contact…plaisanta Dean

-C'est ça et moi je m'appelle Robert de Niro ! Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes de vue et donc encore moins de lentilles de contact, alors fais-moi le plaisir de rentrer à l'intérieur, il gèle à cette heure-là. »

Avec un soupir, Dean rentra dans la maison de Bobby, posant son satané couteau sur la table, prêt de lui et cherchant des yeux ce qu'il pourrait bien blesser. Bobby le regarda avec une expression bizarre dans les yeux mais lui proposa quand même :

« Tu veux manger un morceau ?

-Non, merci, Bobby, je n'ai pas faim.

-Toi, pas faim ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'as rien mangé de la journée. Fais-moi le plaisir de manger ce sandwich sinon je vais finir par te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

-Merci, répondit Dean en prenant ledit sandwich, malgré son ventre noué.

-Ton frère a appelé. Tu sais, Sam s'inquiète beaucoup à ton sujet et sache que tes parents et moi aussi, on s'inquiète.

-Sam ne peut pas s'inquiéter pour moi, il m'a fichu hors de chez lui, c'est de sa faute, pas la mienne, bougonna Dean.

-Eh bien, si tu as toujours ce caractère de chien, pas étonnant qu'il t'ait jeté dehors. Mais Dean, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? On ne te reconnaît plus.

-Comment ça ? Je suis normal, s'étonna Dean, la bouche pleine.

-Mais non, voyons, depuis que vous avez renvoyés tous les démons en enfer tous les trois, tu n'es pas le même. Tu es comme obsédé par une chasse inexistante et ça, c'est très mauvais. Ne vois pas de démon là où il n'y en a pas.

-Je sais qu'il n'y en a plus, voyons… Mais dis-moi, as-tu révélé à Sam que j'étais ici ?

-Non, je lui ai dit que tu étais passé et que tu étais reparti mais j'ai dit ça parce que je le croyais. Ce n'est qu'en sortant il y a une heure que j'ai vu ta voiture garée au même endroit.

-C'est mieux ainsi, soupira Dean de soulagement.

-Quoi, tu ne veux plus voir ton frère, maintenant ?

-Non, mais disons que j'ai besoin de réfléchir loin de lui, c'est tout.

-Et tu as pensé à ce qui allait se passer dans même pas deux jours ? Tu vas aller à la cérémonie de la récompense, j'espère ?

-Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

-C'est Sam. Il espérait que tu ne la manquerais pas.

-Oui, oui, j'irai, soupira Dean, cette fois, de lassitude. Bobby, peux-tu me rendre un grand service ?demanda-t-il, avec un grand sourire soudain sur les lèvres.

-Euh oui, ça dépend…hésita Bobby, s'attendant à tout venant de Dean.

-Peux-tu te faire une légère coupure avec ce couteau ?dit-il lui montrant le couteau qu'il avait repris sur la table.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es malade !

-Non, pas du tout, je crois que ce couteau ne peut toucher aucun être humain mais j'aimerai vérifier ma théorie s'il-te-plaît. Ce ne serait qu'une toute petite coupure au doigt, très peu de choses quoi… Allez, s'il-te-plaît, Bobby, je ne te demanderai plus aucun service, promis. »

Bobby se dit alors qu'une petite coupure le ferait taire et s'exécuta. Il prit le couteau et l'approcha de son index. Dès qu'il se fut touché, le sang coula par petites gouttelettes, confirmant Dean dans ses pires soupçons.

Ainsi, il ne pouvait se tuer d'aucune manière dans cet endroit. Les autres personnes qui l'entouraient pourraient être blessées, ou mourir mais lui était comme préservé et même interdit de se blesser.

Il regarda Bobby qui l'observait étrangement :

« Ca va, tu n'as pas l'air content ?

-Bobby, pourrais-tu me faire avec ce même couteau une petit coupure au doigt aussi, j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

-Quoi, tu veux qu'on fasse un lien du sang ou un truc de ce genre ? Mais tu es dingue !

-S'il-te-plaît, Bobby, fais-le, je t'expliquerai après, c'est important. »

Exaspéré, Bobby s'approcha de lui et toucha le majeur de Dean avec la pointe du couteau mais c'était comme si la peau était impossible à transpercer ou que le couteau était devenu rond alors qu'il n'y était pas, au contraire.

« Extraordinaire, ça !s'étonna Bobby.

-Tu vois, ni moi ni personne ne peut ni me blesser ni me tuer… Si je suis intouchable maintenant, ça va être gai…

-Mais comment se fait-il que…

-Je ne sais pas, Bobby, je suis autant perdu que toi.

-Tu as développé une immunité depuis ton combat ultime contre les forces du mal, c'est ça ?

-Peut-être, je n'en sais rien mais je vais chercher, fais-moi confiance.

-Ah, ça y est…j'ai compris.

-Vraiment ?

-Mais oui, c'est toi et Sam qui me faites une bonne blague, c'est ça ? Votre dispute et ta présence ici, tout ça, c'est bidon !

-Mais non, pas du tout…

-Allez, sors d'ici, rigola Bobby en n'y croyant pas et lui rendant son couteau. Ouste ! »

Dean comprit bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour convaincre son ami qui apparemment ne prenait plus ce genre d'affaires au sérieux et tournait tout en blagues ridicules. Décidément, ces temps-ci, tout le monde le fichait à la porte, ça en devenait exaspérant. Mais il eut soudain une dernière question qui lui vint en tête, même si elle ne le concernait pas :

« Dis, Bobby, une dernière chose. Je me souviens vaguement d'une certaine Jess que Sam aurait fréquenté à la fac. Tu ne saurais rien sur elle par hasard et pourquoi ils auraient rompus ? »

Mais Dean fut interloqué de voir passer son ami presque du rire aux larmes.

« Dean, tu as fait assez de plaisanteries pour ce soir, arrête s'il-te-plaît, ce sujet est très délicat à aborder…

-Pourquoi, qu'est-elle devenue ?s'inquiéta Dean.

-Tu sais très bien que le démon aux yeux jaunes l'a tuée dans l'incendie de son appartement à elle et Sam, voyons ! Comment peux-tu me demander ça ?s'emporta Bobby, furieux de se remémorer ces souvenirs.

-Quoi ? Elle est décédée même ici…répondit Dean, choqué de cette nouvelle. Mais…mais comment se fait-il que Maman soit toujours en vie ?

-Arrête de délirer, je t'en prie ! Tu as perdu la mémoire ou quoi ? Tu ne te souviens pas que ta mère allait subir le même sort affreux quand un chasseur est arrivé chez vous et a fait fuir le démon ? Il a ensuite protégé ta mère avec les meilleurs sorts possibles et jamais elle n'a été atteinte. Personne n'avait pu deviner qu'il s'en prendrait à la pauvre Jessica.

-Mais pourquoi Papa nous a entraîné moi et Sam dans la chasse, alors ?

-Mais pour poursuivre ce démon et mettre un terme à la protection contraignante de ta mère, voyons !

-Oui, bien sûr… »

Dean comprenait maintenant beaucoup plus de choses et le fait que Sam soit obsédé par la chasse dans cet endroit, obsession prouvée par la pièce secrète qu'il avait installée chez lui, concordait avec ce drame. Remerciant Bobby pour son accueil, Dean sortit de chez ce dernier, avec la ferme intention en tête de résoudre un point d'ombre qu'il n'avait pas réussi la veille à éclaircir et qui constituait son dernier espoir.

Pendant ce temps, Sam avait passé une très belle soirée. Il avait discuté avec ses parents sans qu'aucune dispute n'éclate avec son père et ensuite ils avaient mangé joyeusement un dîner préparé par Mary. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa mère cuisinait aussi merveilleusement bien, le repas avait été succulent. Bien sûr, ils avaient abordé brièvement le cas de Dean et ça avait entraîné une certaine gêne quand Mary avait insisté pour savoir où son fils aîné se trouvait en ce moment. Il avait donc fallu que Sam essaie de l'appeler pour savoir s'il allait bien. Il avait souhaité de tout cœur ne pas l'avoir au bout du fil, sachant que Dean ne se gênerait pas pour raccrocher, entraînant une justification de Sam auprès de ses parents mais heureusement, Dean ne répondit pas à son portable qui devait être éteint. Devant l'insistance de ses parents, il avait contacté Bobby, en se demandant ce que leur ami faisait de son côté comme boulot et avait su que Dean était passé le voir. En y réfléchissant, Sam ne fut pas étonné que son frère se soit tourné vers lui mais apparemment sa visite n'avait rien donné de concluant, d'après le ton de la voix de Bobby. Ses parents étant quelque peu rassurés, ils avaient repris l'entrain de leur soirée, comme si de rien n'était. Sa petite amie Patty n'avait pas pu se joindre à eux, à cause du nombre de copies qu'elle devait corriger et était resté chez elle et Sam.

Mais alors que la soirée était prête à se finir et qu'ils buvaient tranquillement un café, les choses se compliquèrent au-delà des pires craintes de Sam.

« Sam, nous voudrions te parler d'un sujet assez délicat et auquel nous pensons depuis environ une semaine, ta mère et moi.

-Oui, nous attendions, de peur que ça ne te choque mais il est temps de te mettre au courant pour que tu n'aies aucune mauvaise surprise, quand ça se produira.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?s'affola Sam en voyant leurs visages anxieux et perturbés.

-Ton frère nous inquiète énormément. Il n'a pas réagi comme il l'aurait fallu quand nous avons exterminé la totalité des démons et ça, ce n'est pas normal. Ca fait des mois maintenant qu'ils ont été éradiqués et Dean agit toujours comme s'il devait se renseigner sur eux et les chasser.

-Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, il lui faut le temps de faire la transition, voilà tout, dit Sam, essayant de trouver des excuses à Dean.

-Tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que c'est ton frère et que vous êtes très liés tous les deux mais Dean n'a plus le sens des réalités. Il est en chasse perpétuelle : il ne quitte plus jamais son couteau ou son pistolet, comme si on allait l'attaquer.

-Peut-être qu'il a raison de prendre des précautions et son métier lui impose la sécurité.

-Ecoute, Sam…dit Mary. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à penser ça. Le patron de Dean, ainsi que Bobby et ses rares amis sont tous d'accord sur ce point. Ton frère est un danger pour lui-même et peut le devenir pour les autres. Il doit aller à l'hôpital.

-Mais il n'est pas malade ?dit Sam, craignant de comprendre le sous-entendu.

-Pas physiquement, non, reprit John. Mais il doit être soigné par des spécialistes qui lui feront prendre conscience que la chasse est définitivement finie et qu'il doit accepter à vivre normalement.

-Vous voulez le faire interner ?s'écria Sam, affolé.

-Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que nous le ferions, tu sais mais ton frère ne nous laisse pas le choix, Sammy. J'essaierai de lui parler demain pour voir s'il a toujours le même état d'esprit et s'il compte se rendre à la cérémonie de récompenses. S'il y va, s'il est raisonnable, s'il ne fait pas d'esclandre et reprend le cours de sa vie comme il le devrait, alors nous ne penserons plus à cette éventualité, sois-en certain, tout sera oublié.

-Mais…mais je pourrai peut-être lui parler aussi, pour le raisonner…essaya Sam, très inquiet.

-Tu as déjà essayé mais tu peux faire une dernière tentative, c'est vrai.

-Mais sache, mon chéri, dit Mary, que nous aimerons toujours ton frère quoiqu'il se passe et malgré ce que nous avons l'intention de faire. Nous voulons l'aider, non le punir. Il doit prendre exemple sur toi, Sam. Sinon, les conséquences seront fâcheuses.

-Bon, ceci mis au point, nous allons dormir, Sammy. Bonne nuit, mon fils. »

John et Mary se levèrent et après avoir embrassé Sam affectueusement, ils montèrent, main dans la main. Sam leur avait souhaité machinalement bonne nuit mais il était tellement étonné et abasourdi qu'il en resta assis immobile sur le canapé, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Sam n'arrivait pas à croire que ses parents aient l'intention de faire une chose pareille. Ca ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés ici mais apparemment le Dean d'ici n'était pas si différent de son frère et pas vraiment dingue au point de l'enfermer et de jeter la clé. Alors que Sam venait de passer une superbe soirée pendant laquelle il avait idolâtré ses parents, désormais il ne les voyait plus que comme des gens cruels, incapable de comprendre les souffrances et les troubles d'autrui, et pire de leur propre fils. Apparemment si on ne pensait pas comme tout le monde que les démons n'étaient plus en ce monde, on vous bannissait de votre vie en vous traitant de fou. Mais Sam se posa soudain une question : pourquoi lui-même n'était pas concerné ? Pourquoi ses parents le considéraient comme un homme censé et sain d'esprit alors qu'apparemment il partait de temps à autre en vadrouille avec Dean ? Il se dit que sûrement, ses parents devaient penser qu'il allait avec lui pour tenter de le raisonner mais était entraîné malgré lui dans ses chasses, d'après eux, imaginaires.

Sam se sentit vraiment dégoûté de ses parents. Il en avait la nausée. Il les voyait comme des parents repoussants et indignes de prendre ce genre de décision rédhibitoire. Il ne fallait absolument pas que Dean soit enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique car ils ne pourraient plus avoir aucun espoir de repartir chez eux… Repartir… Sam avait pensé machinalement à ça sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Lui qui avait voulu tant rester et était devenu tellement agressif envers son propre frère, ce frère qui l'aimait tant mais qui courait désormais un grave danger de séquestration par les siens. Sam regrettait tellement d'avoir été aussi méchant envers Dean qu'il en eut la nausée. Comment pourrait-il regarder son frère en face maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait eu tort ? Comment Dean pourrait-il l'écouter assez longtemps pour que Sam puisse lui dire qu'il devait filer doux près de ses parents avant qu'ils ne trouvent une solution pour partir ? Sam était tellement bouleversé par ce retournement de situations qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider son frère à se sortir de là et pour qu'eux-mêmes retournent d'où ils venaient.

Voulant alors quitter le plus vite possible cette maison familiale qu'il avait maintenant en horreur, Sam prit sa veste et sortit. Le vent frais nocturne lui fit un bien fou. Sa voiture étant garée en face, il n'hésita pas une seconde : il savait ce qu'il devait faire et où aller.

Après une heure de vaines recherches, Sam dut demander à un vieil homme où se trouvait la rue qu'il cherchait et autour de laquelle il avait roulé sans s'en rendre compte.

Dix minutes après, le cœur battant à tout rompre et des sueurs froides lui parcourant l'échine, Sam prit le courage de frapper là où était sa véritable place depuis le début.

Depuis trois quarts d'heure, Dean était en train de chercher furieusement le fonctionnement de cette saleté de système quand un timide frappement se fit entendre à la porte d'entrée. Méfiant, et prenant un couteau qu'il mit derrière son dos, il ouvrit prudemment de son autre main libre.

« Salut, Dean, murmura Sam, n'osant pas fixer son frère dans les yeux, de peur de connaître sa réaction.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas peur d'être jeté dehors comme un malpropre, maintenant que tu oses t'introduire chez moi ?demanda Dean, d'une voix calme mais qui annonçait, Sam le savait, une tempête imminente, s'il ne disait rien de plus.

-Ecoute… J'ai vraiment été un imbécile de première, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé… Ce serait normal que tu ne veuilles plus me parler mais ce que j'ai à te dire est d'une importance primordiale, Dean… Et puis, tu sais, j'ai pris ma décision, je ne veux plus rester ici, je veux repartir avec toi. Nous deux, c'est tout ce qui est important, tout le reste n'est que mensonges. Je tiens trop à toi pour pouvoir t'abandonner. Tu es encore en colère contre moi ? »

Sam prit alors une expression tellement malheureuse de chien battu, comme il savait si bien le faire que Dean craqua et prit son frère dans ses bras en le serrant si fort que Sam en eut mal au torse et aux bras. Mais peu importait, il ne dit pas un mot car rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que cet enlacement. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, Dean serrant son petit frère de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Dean avait tant espéré que Sam reviendrait à la raison… Il se rendait maintenant compte que son frère lui avait manqué affreusement et que sans lui, il n'aurait jamais eu la force de pouvoir partir, il l'aimait de trop. Ecrasant du revers de la main quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux, il libéra Sam de son étreinte et le regarda, les yeux illuminés de bonheur et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander quelque chose, Sam le devança et malgré sa joie de cette réconciliation, il lui dit sérieusement :

« Dean, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement de ce que je viens d'apprendre. C'est très urgent. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Quitte ou double ?

Après s'être installé sur le canapé de Dean, Sam déballa tout ce qui s'était passé chez leurs parents, en n'omettant aucun détail de leur attitude et de leurs paroles. Il eut une légère hésitation lorsqu'il s'agit de dire ce que John et Mary s'apprêtaient à faire à Dean mais Sam le dit quand même, regardant son frère timidement. Dean dut alors réprimer un frisson à cette angoissante idée d'être interné par ses propres parents et pensa à quelque chose :

« Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Bobby me regardait si bizarrement et me considérait comme quelqu'un qu'il fallait ménager et soigner. C'était vraiment bizarre mais ça concorde tout à fait avec ton récit.

-Que faisais-tu chez lui, en fait ?

-Je cherchais des solutions pour nous sortir de là. Mais je dois t'avouer que si j'avais été tenté auparavant d'aller voir Papa et Maman, ce que tu viens de me dire m'a stoppé net. Au moins, ils semblent avoir l'avantage de vous glacer alors que vous vous réchauffez tranquillement.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… Ca m'a fait cet effet-là quand j'ai entendu ce qu'ils comptaient faire…

-Non mais pour qui ils se prennent, franchement ? Ils ont beau dire qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, eh bien, je crois que c'est plutôt à eux qu'ils pensent !s'emporta Dean. Ce sont eux qui sont cinglés, pas moi ! D'ailleurs, je me demande, si on réussit à revenir chez nous, comment le moi d'ici va s'en sortir. Franchement, avec des barjos pareils comme parents, je lui souhaite bon courage. Le pauvre finira sûrement en camisole de force… Enfin, parlons d'autre chose, rien que de penser à Papa et Maman me donne la nausée alors que j'aurai tout fait avant pour les revoir, je te jure…

-Désolé de t'avoir appris ça avant que tu ne les aies revus.

-Non, c'est mieux ainsi. Ca m'a évité l'attachement et une grosse désillusion. Enfin, passons…se calma-t-il.

-Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé d'intéressant chez Bobby ?

-Eh bien…il y avait cette araignée dans un bâtiment qui me faisait les yeux doux mais à part ça…

-Dean ?

-Ok, ça va, je vais tout te dire… »

Ce fut alors au tour de Dean de passer au récit de sa journée et Sam fut de minute en minute plus étonné encore, surtout quand Dean lui avoua qu'il ne pouvait ni se blesser ni se tuer. Il écouta patiemment la fin de son récit pour poser sa question :

« Et tu es sûr que ton couteau était tranchant et ton revolver chargé et en état de marche ?

-Tu me prends pour un novice ou un idiot ?

-D'accord, désolé, je voulais vérifier, c'est tout.

-D'ailleurs, à ce propos, à ton tour…

-Comment ça, à mon tour ?

-Prends ce couteau et essaie de te blesser. C'est un autre couteau de tout à l'heure mais il ne marche pas non plus sur moi, alors essaie…

-Je n'ai pas envie de me blesser…gémit Sam.

-Tu ne vas pas te blesser, fais-moi confiance.

-Alors pourquoi ça a marché sur Bobby ?

-Parce que Bobby est né de ce lieu alors que toi, tu es comme moi. Vas-y, qu'on en finisse. »

Sam prit le couteau et soupirant, essaya de se faire une entaille au poignet mais ce fut la même expérience que pour Dean, rien ne se passa. Intrigué et ne comprenant rien, Sam n'attendit même pas la demande de Dean pour le faire, prit un de ses revolvers, vérifia qu'il était chargé et se tira dans la tempe. Mais aucune détonation ne retentit dans l'appartement.

Découragé et dépité, Sam s'effondra sur le canapé, les yeux vides.

« Dis-moi, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Tu as une idée ou non ?demanda Dean.

-Franchement, le temps presse et il y a un point urgent à régler. Excuse-moi d'y revenir mais il le faut. Tu dois te comporter normalement avec Papa et Maman et les autres, comme si les démons avaient été vaincus, que tu en étais persuadé, que tu reviennes à ta petite vie tranquille et que tu viennes assister à la cérémonie de récompenses très souriant et apparemment heureux, comme si de rien n'était, même si tu auras une envie de vomir en toi…débita Sam à toute vitesse sans prendre le temps de respirer, tellement il était inquiet que son frère s'obstine à se démarquer et soit enfermé.

-Maintenant, Sammy, prends une grande bouffée d'air frais et respire, se moqua Dean en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Dean, tu ne m'as pas répondu !

-Je sais mais je m'apprêtais à le faire. Tu parles tellement parfois qu'on devrait te bâillonner, tu sais…

-Arrête de plaisanter et sois sérieux pour une fois…

-Eh bien, sache petit frère que je vais faire tout ce que tu me diras de faire ce week-end et ce que nos chers parents attentionnés attendent de moi : un fils aimant, raisonnable, les pieds sur terre et pas en enfer. Je me comporterai comme leur fils préféré et sage qui cache pourtant une pièce secrète pleine d'objets paranormaux et d'armes. J'ai le droit de porter des boots à la cérémonie, tu crois ? »

Tellement soulagé, Sam partit d'un grand éclat de rire rayonnant. Il se sentait si bien maintenant qu'il avait convaincu Dean qu'il se sentait débarrassé d'un grand poids. Il espérait seulement que son frère allait tenir cette promesse. Il regarda Dean, avec plein de reconnaissance dans les yeux. Il se rendit alors compte que sa journée avec ses parents avait été bien fade en comparaison de ce moment avec son frère. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé alors mais il trouvait que ses parents lui semblaient dénués de naturel, d'affection et même de réalité et que sa présence avec eux était agréable, certes mais il s'était senti gêné une partie de la journée, comme s'il n'aurait pas dû être avec eux mais ailleurs. Tandis qu'avec Dean, tout était tellement différent. Il ressentait cette osmose entre eux et même les blagues débiles de Dean lui étaient si agréables et amusantes qu'il se sentait le cœur léger. C'était comme si sa présence près de son frère allait de soi et que l'un sans l'autre était comme séparer des frères siamois. Ils se complétaient et étaient perdus chacun de leur côté.

Dean n'avait rien dit sur ce qu'il avait ressenti de leur dispute mais Sam connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir ce qu'il éprouvait. Il savait que Dean était aussi heureux que lui de leur réconciliation et, malgré leur situation, il semblait rayonner de bonheur.

Sam se mit alors à espérer, peut-être stupidement, il ne savait pas trop, que Dean se confierait à lui, un jour prochain, sur son expérience en enfer car Sam ressentait en son frère une peur tellement immense qu'elle devait être de la taille d'un gouffre.

Dean le tira de ses pensées quand il plaça devant lui avec un grand sourire un ordinateur portable :

« Toi qui es un grand génie pendant que ton frère patauge encore dans la cour des maternelles, fais-moi le plaisir de regarder ce que contient cette clé si difficile à ouvrir. »

Dean n'avait pas hésité à se traiter d'imbécile à cause de ses heures passées en vain à vouloir découvrir le mystère de cette clé USB mais il s'en voulut la seconde d'après de s'être rabaissé à ce point. Sam ressentit cette gêne immédiate :

« Tu n'es pas un imbécile, Dean et tu ne le seras jamais. Seulement, les mystères de l'informatique restent pour toi des mystères et sache que j'ai déjà vu des personnes très intelligentes être incapable de se servir d'un ordinateur. »

Dean ne répondit pas et lui fit un grand sourire en guise de remerciement. Sam, satisfait de l'avoir rassuré, brancha la clé USB au bon endroit et ouvrit son contenu cinq secondes après, sous les yeux ébahis et impressionnés de Dean. Sachant que le contenu devait être primordial pour l'avoir dissimulé, les deux frères découvrirent avec intérêt quels mystères elle cachait.

Sam trouva plusieurs photos d'hommes et de femmes pris dans la rue et qui semblaient tout à fait normaux. Se regardant intrigués, les deux frères ne surent quoi en penser mais Sam ouvrit ensuite un très épais document Word très mystérieux car il ne contenait aucun mot reconnaissable. C'était comme s'il avait été écrit en langue étrangère sauf qu'elle n'était pas du tout identifiable. Ce n'était que des suites de lettres mais aussi parfois de chiffres qui semblaient n'avoir aucun sens. Tout le document Word en était composé, pendant des centaines de pages.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces idioties ?s'écria Dean, totalement médusé et n'y comprenant rien.

-Attends deux minutes, tu veux bien…réfléchit Sam en fixant certaines lignes. »

Dean, sachant que son frère pourrait découvrir ce que cette écriture cachait, attendit patiemment, en se retenant de tambouriner la table basse et de demander toutes les trente secondes si Sam avançait dans son décryptage.

Au bout de dix minutes enfin, Sam s'adossa contre le canapé, leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à rire joyeusement.

« Quoi ?demanda Dean. Tu as réussi à décrypter ce langage de zombies et maintenant tu vas pouvoir t'atteler à celui de la CIA ?

-C'était si simple et allant de soi que j'aurai dû y penser tout de suite. Même toi, tu pourrais le lire, si tu voulais…

-Tu peux m'expliquer plus clairement ?

-C'est tout simplement le langage qu'on avait inventé quand on était gamins, tu te souviens ? On s'amusait à parler bizarrement pour que les méchants ne nous comprennent pas.

-C'était ton idée, non ?dit Dean en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-Euh…oui, je crois, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne me souviens pas du tout de ça, voilà pourquoi…Mais un truc aussi bizarre, ça ne pouvait venir que de toi, ça me rassure.

-Mais si, voyons… J'étais peut-être le créateur de ce langage mais toi, tu trouvais toujours des situations où ressortir nos conversations et tu t'amusais à parler avec moi avec ce langage pour faire enrager Papa qui voulait savoir de quoi on parlait…

-A mon avis, c'es plutôt toi qui voulais le faire enrager…mais de quoi on parlait justement ?

-De rien, on ne pouvait pas…

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que notre langage ne voulait rien dire du tout.

-Tu veux dire que ces centaines de pages ne valent pas un clou ?s'étonna Dean, alarmé.

-Non, là, c'est différent. Je pense que c'est moi qui aie écrit tout ça mais j'ai dû élaborer notre langage d'autrefois car là, il a un sens. Je dois juste remettre en ordre certaines lettres, voir la correspondance de chiffres et ça ira.

-C'est ça et dans trois siècles, tu auras fini…

-Non, donne-moi une heure. Je vais lancer un programme où je vais entrer certaines données et on pourra savoir ce que ça contient. »

Pas très confiant, Dean laissa Sam travailler pendant qu'il allait leur chercher deux bières dans le frigidaire, malgré sa montre qui annonçait presque minuit.

A peine une heure après, Dean finissait sa deuxième bière quand Sam poussa un bruyant soupir de soulagement alors qu'il n'avait pas encore touché à sa boisson.

« Ca y est ?demanda Dean en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Oui, on va enfin savoir ce que nous voulions cacher avec tant de mal. »

Une seconde fois, ils lurent les pages Word ensemble mais cette fois, sans aucune difficulté.

« C'est tout simplement notre journal de bord, dit Sam.

-Oui, et apparemment tu le tenais à jour avec attention jusqu'à il y a deux jours, quand nous sommes arrivés quoi.

-C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression que nous faisions des enquêtes quotidiennement, même moi qui semble être aux yeux de tous parfaitement normal, sans te vexer.

-Le mal est fait…Regarde ici, tu as marqué que certaines personnes n'étaient pas qui on croyait qu'elles avaient été avant et qu'il fallait se méfier d'absolument tous les étrangers.

-Oui mais regarde plutôt là, j'ai écrit que…non, ce n'est pas possible, Dean !

-Si ce n'est pas possible, c'est que tu avais avalé un éléphant ce jour-là ou alors que tu avais trop bu car tu sembles très sérieux dans tes dires mais comment ça serait possible ? »

Les deux frères se regardèrent tellement ébahis par la révélation qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, qu'ils en restaient bouche bée. Impatients et curieux d'en savoir davantage, ils lurent alors avec avidité toutes les pages restantes même s'ils durent en lire cent cinquante d'en coup. Leurs yeux se fatiguèrent au fil des heures mais leur intérêt et leur surprise étant croissants, ils n'étaient pas exténués pour autant.

L'aube venait de se lever et les premiers rayons de soleil timides pointaient leur nez à travers les stores de l'appartement de Dean. Les deux frères s'étaient endormis sans trop s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient fermé les yeux, croyant ne le faire qu'une seconde pour les reposer et s'étaient tout simplement endormis. La tête de Dean s'était posée naturellement sur l'épaule de son frère, comme si c'était le meilleur oreiller qu'il eut trouvé tandis que celle de Sam s'était penchée en arrière, le long du dossier du canapé. A les voir dormant ainsi, on se rendait vraiment compte que ce ne pouvait être que deux frères qui s'aimaient mutuellement jusqu'au sacrifice. Mais ce sommeil, bien que profond et apparemment réparateur, était beaucoup trop profond pour leur fatigue et n'aurait jamais du, en temps normal, se prolonger jusqu'à si tard dans la matinée. Alors que leurs corps auraient voulu les réveiller, leurs esprits et une autre force à l'œuvre et présente en permanence autour d'eux, leur imposait de continuer à dormir, encore et encore…De plus, le fait d'être ensemble pour la première fois dans ce lieu étrange, renforçait leur tranquillité, leur sommeil et donc bien sûr le danger dont ils étaient inconscients.

Comme d'habitude, ce fut Sam qui se réveilla le premier vers 11h du matin. Ne s'étant pas réveillé brusquement, il constata que Dean dormait sur son épaule. N'osant pas le réveiller, il resta ainsi près d'une demi-heure, le regardant dormir avec apaisement et bonheur comme s'il n'avait aucun souci en tête et n'avait appris rien de choquant pendant la nuit. Il le regardait avec affection, heureux d'avoir un frère à qui il tenait tellement. Sam pensa avec tristesse à ce qu'avait dû subir son frère en enfer et l'idée même qu'il ait été là-bas pendant un laps de temps, même bref, le figeait d'horreur et de désespoir. Bien sûr, Dean était vivant depuis, Sam et Bobby avaient pu le ramener mais Sam savait bien qu'il avait dû se passer des choses absolument affreuses durant ces deux heures et il s'en voulait beaucoup de n'avoir pas pu le sauver à temps et que Dean ait eu à subir l'expérience de l'enfer.

Ce que Sam ne comprenait pas est qu'apparemment, Dean se souvienne parfaitement de son séjour en enfer alors que lui-même, lorsqu'il était mort, ne se souvenait absolument de rien ni même du lieu où son âme était allée. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Dean, ayant vendu son âme, devait se souvenir éternellement de cette expérience et qu'il ait été en enfer. Mais alors, où Sam était-il allé quand il était mort ? Etait-ce au paradis et était-ce pour cette raison qu'il ne se souvenait de rien ? Sam ne savait plus quoi en penser mais il se promit à lui-même que dès qu'ils réussiraient à rentrer chez eux, il demanderait à Dean de se confier à lui et insisterait jusqu'à temps qu'il le lui dise car ses absences l'inquiétaient à chaque fois et Sam ne voulait plus vivre dans le passé mais dans le présent et dans ce qu'il pourrait leur offrir.

Sans que Sam n'ait bougé, Dean se réveilla tout doucement et fut soudain très embarrassé de constater qu'il avait dormi sur l'épaule de son frère et que celui-ci semblait avoir attendu son réveil sans bouger. Fuyant le regard de son frère, Dean se leva, se racla la gorge et lui proposa du café.

Après s'en être servi une bonne tasse, Dean regarda son frère :

« Alors, que crois-tu qu'on doit faire ? Alerter Papa et Maman de ce qu'on vient de découvrir et ne plus avoir cette menace d'internement comme une épée d'Antillès au-dessus de ma tête ?

-Une épée de Damoclès, tu veux dire…

-Si tu veux, peu importe.

-Je ne pense pas. J'ai bien écrit qu'on ne pouvait prévenir absolument personne de notre découverte et qu'il nous fallait agir seuls, en toute discrétion. Nous ne devons pas perturber les plans de nos nous d'ici, ça les perturberait quand ils reviendraient à notre place.

-Ok, mais qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone de Sam. Tirant son portable de sa poche, il décrocha. C'était sa petite amie qui s'inquiétait qu'il ne soit pas rentré de la nuit et qu'il ne se manifeste pas. Sam essaya de la rassurer en lui promettant de passer peu de temps après et qu'il avait dû discuter toute la nuit avec son frère pour le raisonner. Enfin, il raccrocha.

« Je vais appeler Papa pour essayer de dissiper ses doutes, ok ?proposa Dean, suite à la conversation qu'il avait entendu.

-Tu as raison et j'allais te le proposer d'ailleurs. Papa voulait te parler aujourd'hui de toute façon.

-Allez, je prends mon courage à trois mains et j'y vais… »

Respirant à fond pour calmer son appréhension, Dean composa le numéro de ses parents. Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, il eut John au téléphone :

« Salut, Papa !

-Dean ? Ca fait plaisir de t'entendre, fiston, ça fait un bail.

-Oui, je sais. Je t'appelle pour ça, d'ailleurs. Je veux m'excuser pour toutes ces excursions que j'ai faites et le souci que je t'ai donné à moi et Maman. Je me rends enfin compte de la réalité et qu'il faut que je profite à fond de la vie que j'ai et que je ne reste plus enterré dans le passé. Je te promets de changer dès maintenant, Papa et de me conduire comme le fils exemplaire que tu aimerais avoir depuis longtemps… Tu es là ?

-Oui…Si tu savais, Dean, répondit-il en hésitant, apparemment soulagé et ému, à quel point je peux être heureux que tu m'annonces ça. Je suppose que c'est Sammy qui t'a fait prendre conscience de tout ça ?

-Ben oui, on a discuté toute la nuit et j'ai fini par comprendre.

-Tu le remercieras de notre part, alors. Je te passe ta mère, elle a tout entendu…

-Euh non, ce n'est pas la…

-Bonjour, mon chéri, dit soudain Mary au téléphone.

-Bonjour, Maman, murmura Dean, soudain perturbé.

-Alors, tu es enfin revenu parmi nous ? Je suis si contente, mon chéri, si tu savais. On s'inquiétait tellement pour toi. Il faut que tu viennes aujourd'hui, je veux te voir et ton père aussi.

-Oui, peut-être ce soir, je verrai…

-D'accord, mon cœur, on t'attendra. Prends bien soin de toi. Je t'aime. »

Dean raccrocha et eut du mal à regarda Sam car ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes. Parler à leur père était un grand effort qu'il avait accompli mais parler à sa mère l'avait bouleversé. Il aurait tant aimé que ses parents soient vraiment en vie et soient réellement si attachants qu'ils le paraissaient :

« Dean, tu sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas réels et puis, n'oublie pas qu'ils avaient en tête l'idée de te faire enfermer.

-Je sais, je sais, dit-il en se tournant pour s'essuyer rapidement les yeux. Bon, allons-y, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps jusqu'à ce soir, il est déjà 12h.

-Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?s'étonna Sam, surpris de cette décision.

-A l'entrepôt, Sam. On l'a examiné trop rapidement il y a deux jours et c'est le point d'origine, je suis sûr qu'on y trouvera quelque chose, un indice…

-Tu as raison, allons-y, approuva Sam, en prenant sa veste.

-Attends, avant d'y aller, on devrait prendre un alibi. Moi, je vais passer une petite heure au bureau de police pour faire croire que je vais aller enquêter sur le terrain sur de petits bandits et toi, rentre chez toi et fais croire à des démarches nécessaires pour tes cours.

-Tu as parfaitement raison, Dean. Tu sais que tu vas devenir un grand menteur à force ? Même si tu es déjà à un bon niveau.

-Merci, Sammy, sourit Dean. Attends seulement deux minutes que je prenne ça.»

Et après que Dean ait enfourné en une seule bouchée un sandwich de pain de mie sous le regard souriant de Sam, ils n'eurent qu'en tête de partir là où tout avait commencé.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Libération ?

Une heure plus tard, Sam rejoignit Dean au bureau de police et les deux frères embarquèrent dans l'Impala. Tout se déroulait exactement comme prévu. Ils s'étaient tous deux trouvés un alibi pour disparaître quelques heures.

Confiants dans ce qu'il allait pouvoir se passer, les deux frères prirent la route de l'entrepôt.

Après quelques minutes, Sam prit la parole :

« A ton avis, comment vont s'en sortir nos nous d'ici après qu'on soit parti ?

-Je n'en sais rien et franchement, bon courage à eux, surtout que maintenant on sait à quoi ils sont confrontés.

-Ca me fait froid dans le dos rien que de penser à ces démons qui sont devenus de simples humains, sans aucun pouvoir mais qui continuent à tuer des gens de façon horrible pendant qu'on les considère comme de simples criminels banals.

-Malheureusement, Sammy, ils ne portent pas de badge sur eux indiquant "ancien démon" en grosses lettres. C'est bien pour ça qu'on a tant de mal à les distinguer de nos bons gros criminels avec un passé 100 humain.

-C'est bizarre tout de même que ces démons se soient transformés involontairement en humains.

-Ben oui mais apparemment on ne s'est pas trop posé de questions quand on a jeté sur terre, nous et Papa, cette sorte de bombe atomique avec plein d'anciens sortilèges et de…

-Non, Dean, ce n'était pas vraiment une bombe atomique mais plutôt…

-Laisse tomber mais ce truc a pu anéantir tous les démons et les plus malins et les plus puissants ont réussi à se cacher, quand ils ont entendu des échos.

-Mais pas assez suffisamment pour y échapper complètement.

-Non mais tout de même, comment les gens ont-ils pu penser qu'ils avaient été tous anéantis ?s'écria Dean.

-Tout simplement parce que Papa et nous le leur avons prouvé…Et dire qu'on s'est aperçu plus tard de l'erreur et de cette transformation…

-Que font-ils faire, à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas… Selon notre journal, ils envisagent de les tuer mais ça reviendrait à commettre des meurtres et franchement, je ne me vois pas du tout tuer un humain de sang froid, comme on le fait avec des démons, même s'ils l'étaient auparavant.

-Je suis d'accord mais ton toi d'ici ne semble pas de cet avis et semble le plus féroce de nous deux là-dedans.

-C'est ça, dis que je suis méchant pendant que tu y es !

-Non, mais tu dois comprendre, Sammy, qu'il a dû sûrement endurer des trucs différents de toi, voilà tout, il n'est pas du tout pareil que toi.

-Ce serait intéressant de rencontrer nos doubles, tu ne crois pas ?sourit Sam, en imaginant la scène.

-Mais tu veux rire ? Jamais, je ne voudrais me voir, ça serait insupportable.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'il soit plus séduisant que toi ? Qu'il sorte de meilleures blagues ? Ou alors qu'il s'empiffre encore plus et ainsi, vous feriez un concours de gloutonnerie ?rigola Sam de bonne humeur.

-C'est ça, rigole, répondit Dean, en n'osant pas l'imaginer. De toute façon, je serai toujours le plus séduisant des deux, ça ne fait aucun doute… Et toi, tu n'aurais pas peur qu'il soit plus intelligent puisqu'il est devenu un éminent professeur de fac ? Mais il y a une chose de sûre, c'est qu'il ne pourrait que tirer mieux que toi, finit-il par sourire.

-On arrête d'en parler…bougonna Sam, grognon à l'idée que son double soit devenu quelqu'un de respecté dans cet endroit. Ils auront en tout cas une belle surprise en s'apercevant qu'ils ont perdu presque trois jours de leur vie.

-On devrait peut-être leur écrire un mot ? Au moins, si j'écrivais de bonnes blagues, je suis sûr que mon moi en rirait volontiers…

-Avant d'être enfermé en hôpital psychiatrique, oui, c'est certain.

-Le pauvre…soupira Dean. Donc j'irai peut-être en asile pendant que toi, tu irais en prison pour meurtre de criminels notoires : chouette comme avenir, moins bon que le présent qu'ils ont.

-C'est dingue tout de même que ces criminels, une fois mis en prison, s'échappent comme si de rien n'était, comme si la prison était aussi solide qu'une bulle de savon. Ils doivent connaître des trucs de leur passé démoniaque pour fuir aussi vite mais je me demande quand même comment ils font, sans pouvoirs…

-Mais voyons, Sammy, ils ont des siècles de passé démoniaque derrière eux pendant lesquels ils ont torturé, tué, massacré des centaines ou des milliers de personnes en employant différentes ruses et pas seulement grâce à leurs pouvoirs, soupira Dean d'un air soudain affligé. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont encore des souvenirs de tout ça et qu'ils ne les emploient pas pour fuir, tuer, fuir et encore tuer ?

-Ok, je disais ça comme ça…répondit Sam, étonné de voir l'effet produit sur son frère, qui semblait bouleversé. Mais ces gens sur les photos ont l'air tellement…normaux. On n'a pas l'impression que c'était des démons auparavant. Et même devenus des tueurs en série, ça me met mal à l'aise à l'idée de les tuer…

-Ce n'est pas toi qui le feras, Sam, mais ton autre toi, ne te fais pas de souci pour ça… Concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce qu'on va trouver pour nous sortir de là, sans ce soucier d'eux. »

Ils se turent au moins une demi-heure, chacun enfermé dans ses pensées, ayant peur de quitter cet endroit, sachant très bien ce qui arriverait à leurs doubles mais aussi très pressé de le quitter, détestant cet endroit bizarre plus qu'autre chose avec ces démons devenus humains. Mais ne voulant pas penser de trop, ils voulurent reprendre leur conversation, cette fois-ci sur un autre sujet.

Ainsi, ils passèrent ensuite quelques heures à parler de mille théories sur ce qu'ils pourraient trouver comme solution à l'entrepôt. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à leur destination mais ouvrirent la bouche de surprise tellement ils étaient ébahis.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas possible, un truc pareil !!s'écria Dean.

-C'est pourtant le bon endroit, je reconnais la pancarte à droite !s'exclama Sam aussi. »

Il n'y avait plus aucun entrepôt, c'était comme s'il n'y en avait jamais eu. A la place s'étendait un immense champ de maïs à perte de vue.

« On a dû se tromper, ce n'est pas possible autrement, Dean.

-Mais voyons, Sammy, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as reconnu la pancarte et puis, nous avons parcouru exactement la même distance, pris la même direction, la même route, les mêmes intersections et abouti à la même place, sauf qu'il y a eu un changement entre deux, sans même nous consulter, les malpolis.

-Désolé mais je ne vois aucune explication à ce phénomène, abandonna Sam.

-Viens, allons voir s'ils n'ont pas laissé un truc de l'entrepôt qui traîne.

-Mais, Dean, tu ne crois pas tout de même pas à une conspiration pour faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse plus revenir et trouver un indice de concret dans l'entrepôt ?douta Sam.

-Non, Sam, je pense que cette partie de l'espace a changé pour nous enfermer ici définitivement. Tu as une autre solution ?

-Non, la tienne est encore la meilleure, je l'admets. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Lors de notre première visite, j'avais laissé tomber, en montant l'escalier, mon canif et je n'avais pas eu le courage d'aller le chercher. Etant un élément qui m'appartient de chez nous, il doit être resté quelque part par là.

-Oui, eh bien, on cherche une aiguille dans une botte de foins, sans te vexer.

-Tais-toi et cherche. »

Mais malgré l'espoir de Dean de retrouver son fameux canif, c'était loin d'être évident parmi les épis de maïs qui étaient très hauts et très serrés. Ils avaient déjà du mal à marcher eux-mêmes dans ce champ, alors se baisser sans arrêt pour rechercher l'objet en question était encore plus difficile.

« Dean, c'est impossible de retrouver ton canif dans cet immense champ.

-Il faut retrouver à peu près l'endroit où se trouvait l'escalier. Tu te souviens de l'endroit à peu près ?

-Pas vraiment, mais on a pu marcher dessus et maintenant il va être enfoui dans la terre.

-Alors, quoi, qu'as-tu de mieux à proposer, monsieur le grand génie ?se fâcha Dean, dépité que leurs recherches soient vaines.

-Rien de plus, soupira Sam. »

Ils continuèrent alors à explorer le terrain pendant plusieurs heures, la nuit venant obscurcir leurs recherches. Sortant leurs lampes torches, Dean se mit à rire, davantage d'un rire nerveux qu'autre chose en brandissant sa lampe devant lui et disant :

« Accio canif !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?dit Sam en ne comprenant pas.

-Ben, je me disais pas peut-être qu'avec un sortilège d'attraction, comme dans Harry Potter, j'arriverai à quelque chose, en désespoir de cause.

-Tu ne t'appelles pas Harry Potter et tu n'es pas un sorcier, remarqua Sam en souriant.

-Non, mais j'aurai pu l'être sans le savoir et puis ça serait pratique franchement d'être un sorcier et non un banal moldu.

-Il t'aurait fallu une baguette magique pour essayer…

-Ah zut, je savais bien qu'il manquait quelque chose, rigola Dean. »

Découragé, Dean s'effondra sur le sol, peu soucieux de la terre humide qui le salirait. Sam fit une grimace caractéristique pour montrer qu'il n'allait pas faire pareil. Mais alors que Dean allait lui lancer une moquerie sur sa légendaire maniaquerie, Sam s'accroupit en vitesse à côté de lui, les yeux fixés devant lui, apparemment très anxieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?demanda Dean.

-Chut !! On a été repéré, je crois, Dean, chuchota-t-il.

-T'es dingue ?

-Ecoute… »

Dean écouta alors de toutes ses oreilles et dut bien admettre qu'ils n'étaient effectivement pas seuls dans le champ. Apparemment, des gens s'amenaient vers eux.

Mais s'ils se levaient, ils seraient inévitablement repérés et s'ils restaient à leur place sans bouger, ils seraient cueillis sans vergogne. Se regardant avec angoisse, ils ne surent quoi faire et Dean regarda machinalement par terre pour trouver quoique ce soit qui puisse les aider. Tendant la main vers quelque chose, il donna un coup de coude à Sam et lui montra entre surprise et amusement, son fameux canif qu'ils avaient tant cherché. Souriant à moitié, il le garda dans sa main sans le ranger dans sa poche.

« Tu es sûr que ces gens sont pour nous ?chuchota Dean.

-J'ai vu une grosse ambulance et des gens sortir d'une voiture, alors oui.

-Ben, ils viennent peut-être chercher un blessé par ici, supposa Dean.

-Sauf que c'est des blessés mentaux qu'ils viennent chercher et non physiques.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai fait croire que j'avais changé.

-Ok, mais on n'est pas venu à la soirée organisée par Maman.

-Et alors ?

-Alors, ils doivent croire que tu as replongé en m'entraînant avec toi.

-Pourquoi ils viendraient te prendre, toi aussi ?

-J'ai entrevu au loin deux lits, Dean, répondit Sam en faisant une grimace.

-Oh… Et comment ils ont su qu'on était là ?demanda Dean, peu convaincu de la présence pour eux.

-Je n'en sais rien, Dean…Peut-être qu'en nous repérant avec le GPS de nos portables, on ne sait jamais ! »

Les deux frères se turent alors, soudain très inquiets de ce qu'ils allaient devenir, surtout au vu de l'urgence de la situation.

Mais l'urgence de la situation leur imposait de prendre une décision maintenant car ils entendaient désormais distinctement des épis craquer avec le passage des intrus. Echangeant un regard significatif, Dean murmura, un peu angoissé à cette idée :

« On court ?

-On court !approuva Sam, de la même manière. »

Alors Dean et Sam côte à côte, se levèrent et coururent plus profondément dans le champ de maïs, sans se retourner pour voir les intrus. Ils couraient à en perdre haleine, sans savoir si les autres les poursuivaient ou non. Ils regardaient seulement sans arrêt s'ils étaient toujours ensemble et s'ils ne se perdaient pas de vue. Mais ils finirent par s'arrêter, le souffle court, et une pointe sur le côté pour Dean. Regardant enfin derrière eux, ils durent bien admettre que ce champ était interminablement long puisque le champ était toujours à perte de vue devant eux et qu'ils avaient dû parcourir une longue distance. Alors qu'ils espéraient avoir semé leurs poursuivants, une voix se fit entendre, sans qu'ils voient ladite personne :

« Dean, Sam ?

-Papa ?dirent les deux frères ensemble, très surpris.

-Les garçons, vous ne devriez pas être ici. Venez avec moi, rentrons à la maison, votre mère est inquiète et vous attend. »

Ces paroles ressemblaient davantage à une petite gronderie d'un père face à ses fils désobéissants pour une petite virée nocturne qu'autre chose, et surtout qu'une poursuite pour les faire interner. Dean et Sam se regardèrent, ébahis et perturbés que leur ennemi s'incarne en leur père si gentil et compatissant. L'hésitation se lut dans leurs yeux mais quand ils virent mutuellement ce qu'ils ressentaient, alors que ça ne pouvait être qu'un piège, les deux frères chassèrent de leur esprit que cet homme était leur père. Leur père était mort, tué par un démon pour avoir voulu sauver Dean en cédant son âme contre sa vie. C'était tout le contraire de cet homme qui ne voulait pas aider vraiment ses fils mais plutôt régler un problème qui devenait très dangereux pour la tranquille communauté qu'ils formaient.

Sachant ce qu'ils devaient faire, Dean et Sam n'eurent qu'une idée commune en tête : fuir le plus loin possible de cet homme, qui n'était pas leur père mais seulement un usurpateur. Avec le regret d'abandonner sa chère Impala, Dean dut faire un effort pour ne pas redoubler la chercher mais pensant que ce n'était pas elle mais aussi une usurpatrice de sa chérie, il suivit Sam sans plus aucune hésitation. Leur course reprit à une allure folle. Jamais ils n'avaient couru aussi vite et aussi longtemps de toute leur vie. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ils sentaient que leur père, de la même manière qu'un démon, était sans arrêt sur leurs talons, sans jamais se fatiguer de les suivre et qu'invariablement, s'ils s'arrêtaient, ses appels reprendraient de plus belle. Alors, ils continuaient de courir sans arrêt mais ils durent bien avouer qu'à force, ils se sentaient complètement éreintés et vidés. Alors qu'ils ralentissaient leur allure, plus naturellement que volontairement, à cause de la fatigue ressentie, Sam sentit son cou picoter légèrement, comme si quelque chose de très désagréable l'avait heurté. Continuant de suivre Dean, il mit la main à son cou pour se renseigner sur la nature de cette chose et découvrit une fléchette à bout orangée.

« Oh non, murmura-t-il, affolé. Dean !

-Quoi ?répondit Dean en s'arrêtant à son niveau.

-Regarde, ils m'ont eu.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, Sammy, tu ne dois pas t'arrêter ou t'endormir, ce serait la fin sinon, nous n'aurions plus aucune chance…Tiens le coup…

-Va-t-en, toi, laisse-moi…dit Sam en se sentant faiblir et tombant à genoux.

-Mais idiot, tu sais très bien que jamais je ne te laisserai dans leurs griffes, dussé-je partager la même chambre de dingue que toi, dit-il en le relevant à moitié. On va se cacher, c'est notre meilleure solution jusqu'à ce que le calmant ne fasse plus effet. »

Il chercha autour de lui mais apparemment, tout n'était qu'épis de maïs autour d'eux. Avec sa lampe torche qu'il baladait un peu partout autour d'eux tout en tenant Sam qui luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, Dean découvrit à quelques mètres d'eux, une sorte de renfoncement dans la terre qui offrait un abri naturel et assez dissimulé pour que leurs poursuivants passent à côté sans s'apercevoir de sa présence. Mettant l'un des bras de Sam autour de son cou, Dean avança jusqu'à ce renfoncement qui offrait de la place pour deux. Alors qu'ils venaient de s'y cacher, Dean sentit que, sans même s'en être aperçu jusque là à cause de l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait pour Sam, lui aussi avait été touché mais à l'épaule. Tout comme Sam, il sentit la fatigue et des nausées monter en lui avec l'envie de dormir plus forte que tout. C'est alors que la lumière sur leur situation se fit jour en lui, comme s'il l'avait toujours sue et que ce calmant lui montrait les choses sous un angle différent.

Prenant la tête de Sam dans ses mains, il lui dit, tentant de le tenir éveillé, alors que lui-même voulait également sombrer :

« Sammy, écoute-moi, je t'en prie, c'est vital. Je sais ce qui nous arrive, comme si je l'avais toujours su. Nous ne devons pas rêver, Sammy, nous avons dû être transportés dans une réalité différente et il faut juste que nous ayons la volonté de nous en sortir. Regarde…regarde mon canif…il est exactement pareil comme je m'en souvenais. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, je ne me souvenais plus qu'il avait été amoché sur le côté et il ne l'était plus. Là, je m'en souviens et regarde : il est exactement comme s'il venait d'être abîmé. Tu dois m'écouter, Sam ! Nous pouvons sortir de ce monde par notre propre volonté, en le voulant de toutes nos forces.

-Dean, je…murmura Sam, les yeux fermés et sur le point de s'endormir.

-Non, Sammy, reste avec moi, dit Dean, partagé entre son excitation, sa volonté de partir et aussi le calmant qui faisait effet en lui également. Ne pense qu'à notre monde, Sam. Essaie de surmonter cette fatigue et pense à notre monde qu'on aime tant et qu'on voudrait retrouver à tout prix…ne pense plus du tout à celui-ci…pense aux souvenirs aimants de Papa qui nous traînait de motel en motel, à sa mort quand il nous a fait ses adieux sans qu'on le sache, à Bobby, à son affection envers nous mais aussi à son éternelle méfiance, et même à Jess qui t'aimait tant…à tous les démons qu'on chasse…ne pense qu'à ça et au fait qu'on veuille y retourner à tout prix…Sammy… »

Dean n'avait plus la force de parler et ferma les yeux tellement son envie de s'endormir prenait le dessus. Il serra son canif dans sa main en se sentant relié à leur monde par ce petit objet. Sam avait entendu et compris les paroles de son frère et fit ce qu'il lui demandait avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait encore. Les deux frères, en oubliant totalement le monde dans lequel ils étaient, pensèrent au leur et à tout ce qu'ils y avaient vécu, en bien et en mal, à cette solitude qu'ils éprouvaient chaque jour mais aussi à leur puissante complicité fraternelle qui ne pouvait exister qu'en eux à cause de leurs expériences, complicité qui ne serait jamais si forte pour leurs doubles.

Pensant à leur passé, leurs émotions, leurs expériences comme la mort de Dean et ses conséquences, les deux frères ne se rendirent pas compte que l'espace dans lequel ils étaient avait changé. Ils ressentirent seulement que l'énorme fatigue qui les submergeait s'était considérablement réduite, que le picotement dû à la fléchette ne se faisait plus ressentir et qu'enfin, ils n'avaient plus l'impression d'être sur un sol terreux. Ouvrant les yeux avec précaution et appréhension, craignant un internement sans qu'ils ne s'en soient rendu compte, les deux frères découvrirent alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur un sol cimenté. Ils étaient dans le vieil entrepôt qu'ils avaient tant voulu revoir. Se regardant avec incrédulité et joie, Dean comme Sam n'osèrent imaginer que ça avait marché et qu'ils étaient enfin revenus chez eux. Mais apparemment, tout concordé. L'entrepôt était exactement comme ils l'avaient quitté. Ils étaient dans la pièce principale près de laquelle il y avait le fameux escalier que Dean avait emprunté et à côté, l'obscur couloir que Sam avait pris. Se remettant debout, les deux frères durent prendre sur eux pour ne pas sauter de joie.

« Sammy, tu te rends compte ? On est revenu, on a réussi !

-Non, tu as réussi, c'est grâce à toi…

-Non, Sam, je n'ai fait que donner l'idée, on l'a appliquée tous les deux.

-Ca fait du bien de se sentir chez soi, soupira Sam avec bonheur.

-Oui, mais sortons d'ici, je ne veux pas rester dans cet endroit une minute de plus. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Bobby quand on lui racontera ce qu'on a vécu, rigola Dean en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Oui, tu as raison. Sortons tout de suite, cet entrepôt me donne la nausée. »

Riant tous deux de soulagement, ils ouvrirent la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, Dean ayant hâte de retrouver sa chère Metallicar. Mais ils durent réprimer un cri d'horreur quand ils virent le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Un champ de ruine s'étalait devant eux, une grande partie encore en flammes. Le tonnerre grondait un peu plus loin, des éclairs parcourant le ciel. Des corps humains mutilés, déchiquetés ou brûlés se trouvaient un peu partout, les visages déformés par la souffrance et plein de sang.

Etouffant un sanglot, Sam s'empressa de refermer la porte devant eux pour ne plus avoir cette vision d'horreur digne d'une scène apocalyptique. Parcouru de sueurs froides, Sam regarda son frère qui était resté silencieux et fut surpris de le voir beaucoup plus secoué que lui. Dean était d'une pâleur mortelle, des larmes commençant à poindre dans ses yeux et le visage tellement bouleversé et désespéré que Sam crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Confrontations

Sam regarda Dean, d'un air très inquiet, craignant que son frère ne fasse une rechute, comme deux ans auparavant. Il s'approcha de lui et mit la main sur l'épaule de son frère, provoquant un léger tremblement de ce dernier, à ce soudain contact :

« Dean, je t'en prie, parle-moi, dis quelque chose.

-Nous…je ne peux pas…y être revenu…c'est impossible…je ne veux plus…

-De quoi tu parles, Dean ?

-De l'enfer…

-Mais pourquoi serions-nous en enfer ? D'abord nous ne sommes pas morts et ensuite, cet endroit ne peut pas être l'enfer, je ne pense pas qu'il y a une quelconque ressemblance entre…

-Sam, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est…ce qu'on peut y vivre…ce qui peut s'y passer…ce paysage de ruines et de morts…ça me le rappelle tellement…dit-il avec des sanglots dans la voix.

-Dean, dit alors Sam en faisant en sorte de regarder Dean droit dans les yeux pour rencontrer son regard, je te promets que nous ne sommes pas en enfer et que cet…endroit n'en est qu'un pâle reflet, ok ? »

Dean opina de la tête silencieusement, mais sans cesser de fixer sans arrêt la porte qu'ils avaient refermée et derrière laquelle des cris atroces se faisaient entendre. Toujours extrêmement pâle, Dean ne bougeait pas d'un pouce comme s'il pensait que bouger n'aurait fait qu'ameuter des démons à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Sam, lui, au contraire, ne cessait de faire les cent pas en réfléchissant. Plein d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête sans savoir comment les associer, les ranger, sélectionner les bonnes… Il se sentait complètement découragé et démuni. Il avait cru en la théorie de Dean avant de sombrer dans le sommeil par le calmant et le fait qu'ils ne soient pas revenus chez eux le désespérait. Mais quand il posait son regard sur Dean qui semblait autant bouleversé qu'à leur arrivée, sa peine redoublait davantage, se sentant si malheureux de ne pouvoir le réconforter ou trouver une idée qui les ferait sortir d'ici, que ses idées s'embrouillaient encore davantage.

Quant à Dean, la brève entrevue de ce paysage en ruines et jonché de morts déchiquetés, avait ramené à la surface tous les souvenirs détaillés de son séjour en enfer. Bien sûr, l'enfer était encore pire que ce qu'il avait vu devant eux mais l'atmosphère y ressemblait tellement que Dean n'éprouva plus soudain aucun espoir de rentrer chez eux un jour et que le désespoir prit pleinement place en lui. Il n'avait même plus l'impression que son frère était à côté de lui tellement il se sentait abattu, seul, complètement anéanti et désespéré. Toute trace de joie s'était éteinte en lui et il ne sentait qu'un immense gouffre de douleur et de désespoir s'agrandir en lui à une vitesse grandiose. Ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses jambes qui tremblaient sous son poids, il dut s'agenouiller par terre. Les nerfs se lâchant complètement en lui, les sanglots et les larmes vinrent, mais silencieux, ne voulant que personne et pas même Sam ne le voit dans cet état lamentable.

Malgré tout, et après vingt bonnes minutes de réflexion pendant lesquelles il s'était éloigné pour ne pas être distrait par l'attitude plus que désespérante de son frère, Sam entrevit une possible solution et voulut la communiquer aussitôt à son frère près duquel il s'approcha. Il fut surpris qu'en si peu de temps, Dean se soit complètement détruit et que les tremblements ne cessaient de le parcourir pendant que son visage était inondé de larmes. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et d'abord un peu hésitant, ne connaissant pas la réaction de Dean, il prit quand même son frère dans ses bras. Il fut alors surpris mais heureux que Dean ne résiste pas et qu'au contraire, il resserre son étreinte, les sanglots augmentant, comme s'il voulait déverser toute sa peine et sa souffrance pour en être libéré. Par cette étreinte, Sam voulait le consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ce n'était pas évident, considérant le degré de peine de Dean. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, les tremblements et les sanglots se calmèrent et une respiration normale revint, montrant une certaine libération. Desserrant leur étreinte, Dean sécha rapidement ses larmes encore humides sur son visage et adressa à Sam, dont le visage était encore inquiet et troublé, une expression reconnaissante et un léger sourire en coin.

Sam prit sur lui pour dire ce qu'il avait préparé, car il connaissait d'avance la réponse de son frère mais il devait lui demander, c'était vital :

« Dean, je suis vraiment désolé de t'en parler…mais…

-Alors ne dis rien, Sammy, dit Dean, craignant connaître sa pensée.

-Mais nous devons sortir de cet endroit, Dean, tu le sais et tu le veux encore plus que moi. Alors, nous devons parler de ce que tu as vécu lors de ces deux heures que tu as passé en enfer. Ca ne date plus d'hier et je ne t'ai jamais pressé, tu le sais…

-C'est ça…

-Mais Dean, non, je t'en ai parlé si peu que…

-Je ne parle pas de ça, sourit Dean ironiquement. Laisse tomber.

-Attends mais tu parles de quoi ?répondit Sam en cherchant une erreur dans chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé. Tu veux dire que…que ce n'est pas deux heures que tu as passé là-bas ?hésita-t-il, parcouru d'un frisson glacé à l'idée que son frère ait passé plus de temps en enfer.

-Je t'ai dit qu'on ne devait plus en parler, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Combien de temps, Dean ?

-Sam, arrête, s'il-te-plaît…

-Deux jours ?

-Je ne dirai rien…

-Deux semaines ?frissonna Sam à cette idée.

-Ne me pose plus cette question…

-Combien de temps ? »

Dean savait que son frère ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas répondu mais répondre équivalait à montrer le début de tout ce qu'il avait tant voulu lui cacher. Mais il voulut quand même lui avouer cela, se disant qu'après tout, Sam ne pourrait pas en déduire tout ce qu'il y avait vécu. Il se leva alors, s'éloigna de quelques mètres, tourna le dos à Sam et dit d'une voix brisée, comme si le dire ramenait à la surface tous ses souvenirs :

« Deux mois… »

En entendant cette réponse qu'il avait tant demandée, Sam ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et de pâlir. Pourquoi avait-il tant insisté pour connaître la vérité ? Ce n'était pas possible que Dean ait vécu en enfer une agonie et des souffrances interminables pendant deux mois… Lui qui avait toujours cru que ce séjour avait été rapide, il comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi Dean était si perturbé et avait ces absences. Deux mois… Misère, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'en enfer, le temps était différent. Sam se reprocha alors de ne pas avoir été assez attentionné envers son frère qui devait avoir tant souffert pendant si longtemps. Il se reprocha de n'être pas un frère attentif et compatissant alors que Dean l'était envers lui au degré maximum.

Pourquoi s'était-il lui-même retrouvé coincé dans cet ascenseur avec Bobby pendant une partie de ces deux heures ? S'il avait été davantage méfiant envers cet ascenseur démoniaque, il serait revenu plus rapidement et Dean ne serait pas resté si longtemps en enfer.

Sam eut rapidement des larmes aux yeux en se rendant compte que c'était pour ça que Dean cachait tout ce qu'il y avait vécu et qu'il devait être détruit intérieurement bien plus que lui-même ne l'avait pensé. Il essaya de reprendre une contenance pour Dean qui n'avait pas bougé et était resté silencieux. Il se leva à son tour et reprit la parole en essayant de la rendre ferme :

« Je suis désolé, Dean. J'ai agi comme un imbécile et je n'aurai jamais dû prendre ça comme ça. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu y avais passé tant de temps. C'est entièrement de ma faute et…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sammy, dit alors Dean en se tournant vers lui. C'est moi qui avais fait ce pacte et tu as réussi à le défaire malgré toutes les difficultés. Jamais je ne te remercierai assez pour ça car tu m'as libéré de là-bas…et tu ne peux pas savoir combien…je te serai reconnaissant à vie. Tu es le meilleur frère que j'aurai pu espérer.

-Mais c'est quand même à cause de moi que tu y es allé, dit Sam, touché par ces paroles.

-Jamais tu ne m'as demandé de faire ce choix. Et je n'ai jamais regretté de l'avoir fait, même durant ces deux mois que j'y ai passé.

-Quoi ?s'étonna Sam. Mais tu pouvais regretter, c'était tout à fait normal, même si je n'imagine qu'un échantillon de ce que tu as du y vivre.

-Regretter ? Mais tu étais en vie, Sam et bien portant. Pourquoi aurais-je regretté quoique ce soit ? Tu es et tu resteras mon petit frère, Sammy, et je devrais toujours me sacrifier pour toi… »

Dean le dit avec tant de naturel et de sincérité que Sam, malgré qu'il sut déjà tout ça, fut très ému par ces paroles car il lui apparaissait très clairement que son frère n'aurait jamais pu vivre sans lui et qu'il l'aimait au plus haut point de l'amour fraternel. Sam esquissa alors un sourire touché, quelques larmes coulant d'émotion sur ses joues.

Dean fut alors soulagé que Sam sache enfin le temps qu'il avait passé en enfer. Ca rétablissait une certaine communication manquante entre eux depuis ce fâcheux épisode. Poussant un soupir de soulagement heureux, Dean ne pensait pratiquement plus à l'endroit où ils étaient et il en était de même pour Sam. Ils sentaient tous deux cette symbiose revenir entièrement entre eux et ça leur faisait tant de bien qu'ils restèrent face à face, réjouis de pouvoir ne rien se cacher.

Mais leur situation revint les visiter quelques minutes après, quand ils entendirent un grand cri s'élever derrière la porte. Ils regardèrent la porte, effrayés et la barricadèrent pour que rien ni personne ne puisse entrer.

« Dean, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'urgent. Quand nous avons quitté l'autre monde, tu m'as fait prendre conscience de quelque chose de vital pour nous. Nous devons sûrement être dans des sortes de dimensions parallèles créées à partir de nos espoirs et de nos craintes. L'autre monde mêlait un peu des deux, mais surtout nos espoirs et nos rêves un peu déformés et ça provenait de nous deux réunis. Nous avons réussi à en sortir car on a pris conscience de son irréalité et nous avons été dégoûtés à 100 de ce monde, donc nous avons eu le sentiment contraire que ce que nous devions éprouver. Je pense maintenant que ce monde dans lequel nous sommes est fait à partir de tes pires craintes, Dean et seulement des tiennes car c'est toi qui as voulu le plus quitter le dernier et qui a fait fonctionner la machine dans laquelle nous n'arrivons pas à sortir.

-Ok…murmura Dean, étonné par toutes ces révélations qui prenaient soudain un sens. Mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il faut que je sois heureux d'être dans ce monde infernal ? »

Mais Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Tandis qu'ils s'appuyaient contre la porte de toutes leurs forces, ils furent poussés en avant quand la porte s'effondra devant eux, malgré les instruments qu'ils avaient mis devant pour la bloquer. La porte ainsi que les obstacles explosèrent en même temps, comme sous l'effet d'une grenade. De l'autre côté de la porte, à l'extérieur, les attendait une surprise de taille. Dean et Sam furent tellement étonnés qu'ils en restèrent bouche bée. Car leurs doubles démoniaques étaient juste en face d'eux, à les regarder goguenards, le sourire aux lèvres, avec un regard envahi de noir.

« Salut, les gars, on vous attendait, commença le Dean démoniaque.

-On était vraiment impatient, dit le Sam démoniaque à son tour. Dean ne tenait plus en place tellement il avait hâte de vous déchiqueter.

-Chouette, s'écria Dean. Eh bien, une petite causette ne serait pas de refus, mais vous savez, on est très occupé, alors repassez plus tard, on sera ravi de vous offrir un verre d'eau bénite.

-Tu fais peut-être le malin, mais tu as tellement peur de nous que tu utilises de l'humour pour nous narguer et nous mettre en rogne, répondit son double. Mais le hic est que je connais toutes tes blagues débiles, Dean. Ton humour ne marchera pas.

-Dommage…répondit le concerné avec un soupir. Moi qui voulais te raconter une bonne blague que j'ai entendu hier…Tant pis, je la garderai pour Sam qui n'en rira pas, dommage. »

Mais alors que les deux frères avaient esquissé un léger mouvement pour fuir dans l'entrepôt, leurs doubles maléfiques furent plus rapides et les envoyèrent s'écraser à l'extérieur, sur une paroi rugueuse. Tout le problème est que Dean et Sam étaient sans défense et sans armes devant leurs doubles qui avaient tous les atouts en main. Apparemment, un signe de tête entre les doubles démoniaques montra leur accord et chacun s'occupa de son propre lui.

Dean avait atterri sur un rocher en granit et s'y était écorché l'avant-bras et la jambe mais alors qu'il tentait avec difficulté à se relever, son double le plaqua contre le rocher, lui entaillant le dos profondément. Dean ne pouvait plus bouger du tout mais se trouvait dans une situation très inconfortable.

« Alors, Dean, j'ai l'impression que cette position ne te plaît guère, je me trompe ?

-Lâche-moi un peu, j'ai envie de respirer… »

Mais c'était la parole à ne pas dire. Son double sourit et fit en sorte que Dean ait une grande difficulté à respirer, lui compressant ses poumons à distance. Dean étouffait tellement il suffoquait. Il ne pouvait même pas porter la main à la gorge, celle-ci étant bloquée. Mais son double arrêta la pression. Dean toussa plusieurs fois et en cracha même du sang.

« Tu vois, mon cher, ça…ce n'est plus respirer… Je sais que tu as toujours été très accro à la douleur, alors, je vais te montrer ce que c'est que de souffrir véritablement, sourit-il avec haine. Car je déteste me voir avec cette tête lamentable et j'ai envie de te réduire en charpie sanguinolente, ça te va ?

-Tu ne me fais pas du tout peur, réussit à prononcer Dean. On dirait seulement que tu as mis des lentilles tombées dans du cambouis. »

Son double démoniaque furieux, s'avança plus près de Dean et lui donna de nombreux coups de poings puissants au visage, lui créant plusieurs hématomes et ensanglantant son nez.

« Quoi, c'est ça que t'appelles faire souffrir ?hoqueta Dean, la voix faible. Tu devrais chercher dans un dico, mon vieux… »

Mais l'humour de Dean lui créa, comme d'habitude, davantage de problèmes. Son double sourit, fit un geste de la main comme s'il voulait appeler quelque chose derrière lui et apparurent une centaine de couteaux en lévitation, prêts à s'enfoncer dans le torse de Dean.

« Chouette…J'en veux un, ils sont à vendre ?demanda Dean, entre humour et affolement. »

La seconde d'après, tous les couteaux s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, lui faisant échapper, de ses dents serrées par la douleur, des cris étouffés et des gémissements. Quand les lames étaient arrivées, Dean en avait fermé les yeux tellement la douleur avait été insupportable et maintenant son double s'amusait à les enfoncer, non en même temps mais selon les endroits qu'il préférait. Dean n'avait même plus le courage de le narguer ou de l'insulter, sa voix s'était brisée avec sa dernière plaisanterie.

Du côté de Sam, ce n'était pas rose non plus mais plutôt noir. Dès le début et en même temps que pour Dean, Sam s'était retrouvée plaqué contre un arbre à moitié mort mais son double avait fait exprès de le paralyser contre le bout d'une branche pointue. Sam avait alors étouffé un cri quand il s'était planté dessus. Mais son double préférait apparemment la souffrance psychologique :

« Alors, Sam…ce n'est vraiment pas intelligent de t'être retrouvé ici. C'est vrai que Dean n'est pas intelligent mais il l'est sûrement plus que toi, je pense. Toi, tu es un idiot de première classe. Tu n'as même pas réussi à envoyer valser Dean quand il t'a demandé de rechercher John alors que tu aurais pu devenir avocat ou une bêtise de ce genre. Ca, bien sûr, ce n'était rien comme c mais tu as fait bien pire. Tu as rejeté le noble héritage qu'Azazel t'avait donné. Ce merveilleux don, tu l'as abandonné, comme un vulgaire tas de boue. Si tu l'avais accepté dès le départ, tu aurais pu sauver Jess des flammes qui l'ont consumée… Tu sais qu'elle a été consciente de sa mort pendant toute la durée de l'incendie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en cendres ?rigola son double démoniaque face à Sam. »

Sam ne répondit pas, sachant que répondre ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses et lui attirer des sarcasmes supplémentaires. Malgré tout, les dernières paroles lui firent tellement de mal, même après tant d'années, que des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, au seul fait d'imaginer Jess mourir dans ces conditions, même s'il savait que les démons mentaient, surtout dans un autre monde que le sien. Le démon, voulant augmenter sa souffrance qu'il ne trouvait pas suffisante à son goût, lui occasionna un mal de tête si intense que Sam en cria de douleur. Tout comme Dean, il ne pouvait pas non plus porter les mains à sa tête pour essayer de calmer cette migraine infernale puisque ses mains étaient bloquées. Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'il les avait perdus, il se mit à regretter ses anciens pouvoirs disparus lors de la mort d'Azazel. Il aurait tant aimé donner une bonne leçon à son double démoniaque que Sam se raccrocha à ça comme à une bouée de sauvetage qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre la tête tellement il se sentait mal.

Mais le démon arrêta la souffrance, ne voulant pas tuer sa victime tout de suite et reprit la parole :

« Regarde, Sammy, je vais même te faire une faveur. Tu vas revoir Jess mourir comme une torche vivante un nombre incalculable de fois et tu sais quoi ? Je vais même te faire endurer sa souffrance pour que tu puisses compatir, ok ? »

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Sam, son double fit apparaître une jeune femme vêtue de blanc qui ressemblait en tout point à Jessica et qui paraissait même être Jessica car aussitôt celle-ci s'avança vers le Sam qu'elle aimait mais fut arrêtée par le démon qui l'immobilisa. Avec un sourire haineux et ravi, le démon enflamma Jess qui cria aussitôt. On ne voyait presque plus la jeune femme tellement les flammes étaient nombreuses et immenses. Sam éprouva alors en lui un désespoir intense à cette vue qui lui rappelait tant de cauchemars. Pleurant de désespoir, il ressentit alors une chaleur intense et grandissante en lui, comme s'il brûlait lui-même de l'intérieur. C'était atroce : il avait l'impression de véritablement brûler et que tous ses organes se consumaient littéralement en lui. Il lui semblait que les flammes intérieures étaient si importantes qu'elles allaient ressortir et le brûler entièrement. Mais le supplice s'arrêta quand Jess tomba sous ses yeux en poussière dans un dernier cri.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Avancer d'un pas pour reculer de deux

Chacun de leur côté, les deux frères n'en pouvaient plus de souffrir physiquement et moralement, c'était trop atroce pour continuer à durer. Dean savait par expérience que ce genre de souffrances pouvaient durer infiniment en enfer mais le hic est qu'ils n'étaient pas en en enfer et Dean ne voulut pas accepter aussi facilement de telles souffrances.

Il en était de même pour Sam qui n'arrivait plus à supporter la dixième vision de Jess en flammes pendant que lui-même n'arrivait plus à rejeter ces flammes intérieures.

Soudain, comme sorti de nulle part, un mur d'une taille immense se dressa entre les frères et leurs doubles démoniaques. Ebahis, les deux frères se redressèrent tant bien que mal. Dean, n'y arrivant pas, à cause du sang abondant qui s'échappait de ses blessures au torse et à la tête, fut aidé par Sam qui parvint à mettre un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu sais ce qui s'y passe ?parvint à articuler Dean.

-J'allais te poser la même question, admit Sam.

-Ca peut encore être un sale tour de nos tortionnaires, qui sait ?

-Ca m'étonnerait. Ils ont semblé aussi étonnés que nous quand le mur est apparu.

-Une aide extérieure de ce monde ?

-Eh, c'est toi l'expert…

-Comment ça ?

-N'oublie pas que ce monde est sorti de tes cauchemars et de tes peurs les plus secrètes, Dean, non des miennes. Tu dois résoudre le pourquoi de ce mur.

-Mais je n'y peux rien, moi…Peut-être vont-ils réussir à le contourner avant qu'on ait trouvé la réponse.

-Ca m'étonnerait, regarde…dit Sam en pointant le doigt vers la gauche.

-Je ne peux pas tourner la tête, Sammy, sinon, je tombe dans les pommes, je te préviens, dit Dean, en s'effondrant sur le sol de douleur, à cause de sa tête ensanglantée.

-Désolé…Eh bien, en fait, apparemment quand ils veulent nous rejoindre en contournant le mur, le mur s'allonge pour qu'ils ne puissent pas passer. Cool comme procédé, j'aimerais connaître le génie qui l'a inventé.

-Je crois que c'est nous, réfléchit Dean, malgré sa terrible migraine et sa difficulté à respirer.

-Explique…

-A quoi as-tu pensé juste avant que le mur apparaisse ?

-Eh bien, tu as dû voir qu'il me torturait en me montrant Jess mourir sans arrêt et j'ai pensé…oui, c'est ça…j'ai voulu qu'un mur apparaisse pour que je ne vois plus ce terrible spectacle.

-Et moi, alors que l'autre sadique voulait me transpercer avec des épées, j'ai voulu qu'un mur apparaisse pour les bloquer. On a dû penser à la même chose…

-Oui, et exactement en même temps, sourit Sam. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ?

-Je te laisse déduire, ma tête est sur le point d'exploser après tant de réflexions…répondit Dean ne se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Ca veut dire que nous pouvons quitter ce monde tout de suite si on veut et qu'on n'a qu'à le penser en même temps, ça sera bon ! Si nous pouvons créer n'importe quoi en le pensant intensément juste en même temps, c'est réglé.

-Ok, Einstein mais tu oublies un point important.

-Et lequel ?

-Nous sommes en enfer, nos doubles sortis de nulle part viennent de nous torturer presqu'à mort et pourtant tu crois qu'on contrôle la situation seulement à cause d'un muret apparu devant nous ?

-Ce n'est pas un muret mais un gigantesque mur, Dean. Ce n'est pas rien. Ne sois pas défaitiste à ce point, je t'en prie, ça va s'arranger.

-Très bien, Sammy…répondit Dean de plus en plus faiblement. Mais rien qu'avec tes pensées, ça m'étonnerait que tu m'empêches de tomber dans les pommes dans trente secondes…

-Non, Dean, reste avec moi, reste conscient, je t'en supplie, notre survie en dépend, dit Sam en s'agenouillant près de Dean et le prenant par les épaules pour le secouer. Si tu t'évanouis, le mur sera rompu et notre force aussi. Reste conscient, c'est tout ce que je te demande… On va s'en sortir, je te le promets.

-Non, Sammy, on va mourir et c'est tout…dit-il en fermant les yeux à demi.

-On ne mourra pas, ni ici, ni ailleurs, répondit Sam, les larmes aux yeux. Tu dois rester avec moi, Dean. S'il-te-plaît.

-Donne-moi deux claques et un bon seau d'eau froide dans cet enfer et ça ira mieux, murmura Dean en fermant les yeux complètement.

-D'accord. Alors, pense-le Dean, pense-le, et imagine-le.

-Si tu veux…murmura Dean. »

Sam fit de même et la seconde d'après, un seau d'eau froide apparut à côté de Sam. Ravi de leur performance commune, Sam n'hésita pas une seconde et déversa le contenu du seau sur la tête de Dean. Celui-ci se redressa en sursaut, pris de tremblements.

« Non mais t'es malade ? Tu peux que j'attrape un chaud et froid avec d'un côté l'eau froide et de l'autre cet enfer brûlant ?

-Hé ! C'est toi qui me l'as demandé, n'oublie pas !

-Je disais ça pour plaisanter !

-Mince, j'ai oublié les deux claques demandées…dit Sam en tendant les mains pour s'exécuter.

-Oh, là ! Pas touche ! Je suis suffisamment réveillé et je t'abstiens de ces claques. Maintenant j'ai des malaises, je te jure… »

Dean dut s'asseoir, se prit la tête dans les mains, et ferma les yeux. Le haut de son dos et de son torse étant trempés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, malgré l'intense chaleur du lieu où il se trouvait. Il ne voulait rien montrer à Sam mais il sentait le regard de ce dernier posé sur lui, un regard attentif et coupable. Bien sûr, Dean ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde puisqu'il aurait sombré dans les ténèbres et que leur protection aurait disparu mais il avait l'impression de se sentir plus mal maintenant qu'avant la douche froide. Car en plus de ces atroces douleurs à la poitrine et à la tête qui lui donnaient l'impression que ses entrailles et son cerveau étaient en bouillie, ainsi que sa respiration insuffisante et qu'il devait aller chercher jusque dans ses chaussures pour ne rien montrer à Sam, il avait désormais des tremblements ininterrompus qui le paralysaient à moitié et des intenses malaises qui l'auraient fait tomber à terre s'il avait été debout. Soudain, comme si ce fut ce qu'il eut le plus désiré, il sentit que Sam lui mettait sa propre veste sur les épaules et toujours en silence, essayait de le réchauffer en lui frottant le dos énergiquement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean, je vais prendre bien soin de toi et on sortira de cet enfer, tu verras, chuchota Sam, autant pour encourager son frère que lui-même.

-Et toi, qui prendra soin de toi ? J'ai peur de ne pas en avoir la force…admit Dean, parcouru de sueurs froides.

-Je sais très bien que même à l'agonie, tu voudrais me protéger, alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Il nous faudrait trouver une cachette mais je ne vois pas où… »

-Retournons à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, proposa Dean, en essayant de retrouver des forces en réfléchissant.

-Si tu veux, mais ils vont savoir qu'on y est, c'est le seul bâtiment à des kilomètres. Ils vont bien réussir à passer de notre côté si on n'agit pas. »

Malgré tout, les deux frères décidèrent de se réfugier à l'intérieur car une fine pluie de météorites commençait à s'abattre sur eux, non dangereuse mais terriblement douloureuse quand on était touché. Sam dut presque porter son frère à l'intérieur car Dean, malgré l'eau froide, ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Ils imaginèrent ensemble deux matelas douillets sur lesquels ils deviendraient invisibles et l'instant d'après, leur souhait fut réalisé. Dean put s'allonger avec satisfaction. Et heureusement qu'ils avaient pu s'y installer à temps car environ cinq minutes après, leurs doubles démoniaques pénétrèrent par l'autre entrée de l'entrepôt et les cherchèrent. Dean et Sam ne purent s'empêcher de retenir leur respiration pendant leur passage, craignant qu'ils ne l'entendent. Pourtant, rien ne clocha et les démons repartirent à l'extérieur à leur recherche. Attendant quelques minutes, les deux frères soufflèrent un bon coup, tellement soulagés de ne pas s'être fait prendre et d'être plus malins qu'eux, qu'ils en éclatèrent de rire mais d'un rire peu audible pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Alors que Sam se tournait ensuite vers Dean pour lui demander de la concentration pour partir d'ici, il s'aperçut que malheureusement, Dean n'avait pas tenu le coup et que le seau d'eau n'avait fait que retarder les choses et non les annuler. Dean s'était évanoui. Sam eut beau essayer de le réveiller, rien n'y fit. Il décida de laisser son frère se reposer un moment si cette évasion hors de la conscience pouvait lui faire du bien. Lui-même ne voulut pas s'endormir, de peur que leurs doubles ne reviennent et ne les repèrent par leur respiration. Mais c'était sans compter ce que lui-même avait subi comme tortures. Fermant à peine les yeux, il reçut comme une poignée de sable invisible et dominatrice et s'endormit la seconde d'après.

De la même manière que durant leurs précédents sommeils, leurs rêves ne furent pas peuplés d'arc-en-ciel et de fleurs chatoyantes mais plutôt faits à partir de sentiments tels que le désespoir, la solitude, la nostalgie. Leur sommeil était de plus en plus lourd et comateux et leur réveil n'en fut que plus pénible. Leur vue était trouble et ne revint qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes. Ils se sentaient beaucoup plus démoralisés qu'avant leur sommeil et avaient la nette impression qu'ils devraient rester dans cet enfer artificiel pour toujours.

« Ils finiront par nous trouver, Sammy, dit soudain Dean, toujours allongé mais les yeux grands ouverts, même si la douleur tambourinait dans ses tempes et son front. Et quand ce sera fait, nous serons fichus…

-Tu crois vraiment ? Ou alors ils cherchent une tactique pour nous démasquer, une sorte d'incantation à réciter pour nous faire sortir de notre cachette… C'est ce que je ferai à leur place et puisque ce sont nos doubles, je crains le pire… »

Un bruit soudain interrompit leur conversation. Quelqu'un arrivait près du bâtiment et venait, au vacarme entendu, de détruire leur mur magique. Ils entendirent ses pieds écraser les gravas et regardèrent avec angoisse la porte à leur droite et qui la franchirait. Qui était assez puissant pour détruire un mur de cette envergure alors que leurs propres doubles, déjà très forts, n'avaient pu rien lui faire ? Etait-ce un ami ou un ennemi ? Ce monde n'était-il fait que d'ennemis prêts à les torturer ou à les tuer ? Ces questions les torturaient et même s'ils ne se les posèrent que durant quelques secondes, l'attente fut angoissante. Alors qu'en silence, ils pensaient en même temps qu'ils auraient du avoir un fusil rempli de sel et de l'eau bénite, mais surtout deux Colt identiques mais aussi efficaces, ils se retrouvèrent avec ces armes en mains : ils étaient désormais armés physiquement mais non moralement. Sam tremblait presque pendant que Dean tremblait littéralement de peur et de fièvre.

Deux minutes après, une ombre apparut pour dévoiler enfin la personne qui était la cause de leur angoisse. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, musclé et aussi grand que Sam. Ses cheveux totalement blancs lui auraient donné une impression de sagesse s'il n'avait pas eu sur les lèvres un sourire sadique et calculateur. Ses yeux envahis de gris argenté montraient une sensation de supériorité et une grande puissance. Le démon balaya du regard la pièce principale où se trouvaient les frères en examinant chaque détail, chaque recoin, chaque grain de poussière de l'entrepôt. Les frères avaient aussitôt retenu leur respiration une fois de plus et hésitaient même à cligner des yeux, à faire le moins mouvement qui pourrait alerter le démon de leur présence.

Le frère le plus à plaindre était sans conteste Dean. Ce démon, qui se nommait Xantus, était en fait celui qui était à l'origine de ses pires tortures lors de son séjour en enfer. C'était lui qui lui avait fait endurer autant de souffrances autant physiques et morales en lui assurant qu'il retrouverait Sam et qu'il l'écorcherait vif. Dean avait résisté à l'époque, sachant que Sam était en sécurité avec Bobby mais le doute avait subsisté et le démon s'en était nourri. Dean, quand il était revenu sur terre, avait essayé de surmonter toutes ses peurs de revoir ce démon devant lui, en train de le pourchasser pour le ramener en enfer. Il s'était accroché à son frère, comme à une bouée de sauvetage et même si parfois il avait eu l'impression de se noyer, il avait eu la sensation que Sam avait le pouvoir de le ramener à la surface, chaque fois que c'était nécessaire. Cela lui avait permis de le rassurer et de ne pas le désespérer quand il devait émerger de ses cauchemars et que seule la présence et la bonne humeur de Sam lui étaient suffisantes pour reprendre goût à la vie. Alors, il faisait semblant d'être plein de vie et sortait ses blagues foireuses habituelles. Cela permettait à Dean de refouler entièrement ses pires craintes. Mais ce gouffre de peur enfoui à l'intérieur de lui prenait toute son ampleur dans ce monde cauchemardesque. Désormais, tout était différent.

Toute teinte de couleur s'était enfuie de son visage à la vue de ce démon. Sa pâleur faisait écho aux nombreux tremblements qui l'agitaient. Lui qui ne voulait pas bouger du tout, ce n'était pas gagné car même s'il tremblait silencieusement, il claquait presque des dents. Ses douleurs redoublaient d'intensité, comme si la présence de Xantus suffisait à réveiller toutes ses souffrances passées. Puis la peur que son pire cauchemar puisse tuer Sam envahit Dean comme une vague. Craignant désormais pour la vie de son frère plus que pour la sienne, Dean tenta de se ressaisir mais ses douleurs semblaient le paralyser totalement. Se sentant complètement impuissant pour sauver son petit frère, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, annonçant dangereusement des sanglots, sanglots qui deviendraient audibles.

Lorsque Sam, assez désespéré par ce démon prospectant partout dans chaque recoin, tourna la tête vers son frère pour savoir ce que Dean en pensait, il fut tétanisé sur place. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère dans un tel état. D'une pâleur mortelle, tremblant de tous ses membres, claquant des dents, les yeux envahis de larmes, le sang trempant davantage son torse et son front, Dean ressemblait davantage à une personne agonisante qu'autre chose. Sam comprit en un éclair, comme s'il l'avait toujours su, quelle était la situation et pourquoi Dean se trouvait dans cet état de complet désespoir. Alors, en faisant attention à ce que le démon ne regarde pas de leur côté pendant ce temps, Sam prit la meilleure décision qui s'imposait à lui. D'un bond de chat, léger et silencieux, il sauta sur le matelas de Dean, assez large heureusement pour les accueillir tous les deux. Puis, alors que Dean ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de ce rapprochement, les yeux toujours fixés sur le démon, Sam se plaça devant lui, de façon à ce que Dean n'ait plus le démon dans son champ de vision et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère. Dean croisa le regard de son frère et ne put en détourner le regard, tellement il le rassurait. Il avait l'impression de se replonger de nouveau dans cette mer de tranquillité et de confort que Sam savait lui offrir à chaque fois. Alors, les larmes se calmèrent, n'entraînant aucun sanglot. Les tremblements s'espacèrent tandis que les claquements de dents cessaient. Dean dut même serrer la main gauche de son frère pour se sentir totalement apaisé et serein, par ce contact. Un sourire éclaira enfin leurs visages respectifs.

Mais soudain, Sam fut tiré en arrière et projeté sur le mur à l'opposé de l'entrepôt. Xantus avait détruit leur cape d'invisibilité. Désormais stable, Dean se leva lentement mais rempli, non de tremblements, mais de fureur que le démon s'en soit pris à son frère.

« Bonjour, Dean, ça faisait longtemps, sourit Xantus.

-Pas assez longtemps. Va-t-en, tu n'as rien à faire ici, menaça Dean, en regardant du coin de l'œil, dans quel état était Sam

-Mais si, justement Dean. Voici un monde que je domine à la perfection. Sache que je contrôle tout ici et le moindre de tes gestes m'était connu. Je suis un dieu en ce lieu.

-Tu te trompes lourdement, mon vieux, sourit Dean en pointant le Colt sur le démon. Ceci est mon monde de cauchemars et même si tu en fais partie, c'est moi qui contrôle tout. La preuve, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

-Tu crois vraiment ? »

L'assurance de Dean vacilla alors comme la flamme d'une chandelle pour finalement complètement s'éteindre quand le démon, d'un claquement de doigts, fit disparaître toutes ses armes, y compris le Colt. Toujours en souriant, le démon, sans lever le petit doigt, regarda simplement Dean et l'envoya contre le mur sur lequel s'était écrasé Sam. Dean y atterrit la tête la première, lui occasionnant une large entaille à la tête. Entre temps, Sam avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits mais se retrouva démuni d'armes en même temps que son frère, alors qu'il était prêt à utiliser aussi le Colt. Ils furent tous deux plaqués, une fois de plus, contre le mur de l'entrepôt.

« Je vais vraiment prendre tout mon temps pour vous dépecer morceau par morceau. Les heures, les jours, les semaines et les mois qui viennent promettent d'être un vrai régal. Dean et Sam Winchester enfin capturés. Qui l'aurait imaginé ? J'aurai aimé commencer par toi, Sam pour voir souffrir Dean moralement mais non…j'ai trop attendu cet instant et je veux le savourer à loisir. Dean, tu vas avoir l'honneur d'être le premier…

-Chouette, mais tu me fais attendre, là…ironisa Dean.

-Oh, désolé, ça n'arrivera plus. »

Dean sentit alors ses entrailles se tordre dans tous les sens. Il avait l'impression que tout explosait en lui, lui causant des douleurs atroces. Il sentait que son cœur voulait arrêter de battre et que ses poumons ne demandaient qu'arrêter de lui apporter de l'oxygène. Dean étouffait littéralement, il ne savait pas s'il devait encore lutter pour chercher sa respiration. Du sang sortit alors de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Il sentait que sa gorge était pleine de sang de ses entrailles et que son cœur faisait l'effet d'une bombe à retardement. Il avait tellement mal qu'il aurait volontiers crié pour extérioriser ses souffrances. Mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il se contentait de gémir et cela de plus en plus faiblement. Il jeta un regard de désespoir à Sam, absolument affolé à ses côtés.

Sam sut alors ce qu'ils devaient faire et ce qu'ils auraient du faire depuis le début, depuis qu'ils avaient compris comment ça fonctionnait. Mais le tout était de communiquer cette idée à Dean et qu'il ait la force de l'appliquer. Heureusement, Xantus arrêta son supplice en invoquant le fait qu'il allait chercher les doubles démoniaques des frères pour pouvoir torturer à trois. Dean et Sam restèrent bloqués malgré tout contre le mur.

« Dean, écoute-moi…supplia Sam en essayant de fixer l'attention de Dean. Nous devons sortir de ce monde maintenant !! Nous ne devons pas attendre plus longtemps, nous avons suffisamment attendu. Nous allons véritablement mourir sinon… Je te demande seulement de te concentrer en te disant que rien de tout ça n'est réel et que nous devons retrouver ce monde dans lequel il n'y a ni doubles démoniaques ni monde apocalyptique et dominé par le mal…S'il-te-plaît, Dean, crois à ce que je te dis et essaie de te concentrer…

-Je n'y arrive plus…Ma tête va exploser, Sammy, répondit Dean faiblement. J'ai tellement mal…

-Je sais que tu souffres énormément, Dean mais s'il-te-plaît, fais un tout petit dernier effort et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, je te le promets… On rentrera chez nous…Allez, Dean, dépêche-toi, ils arrivent… »

Dean rassembla les toutes dernières forces qui lui restaient et visualisa le monde dans lequel ils avaient grandi et chassé, ce monde qu'il avait tant détesté parfois mais qu'il aimait tellement aujourd'hui, qu'il voulait retrouver à tout prix.

Sam fit de même et beaucoup plus lucide que Dean, se représenta toutes leurs aventures, leurs épreuves, leurs souffrances, leur famille et leurs amis.

Mais leur concentration était d'autant plus difficile qu'ils entendaient les démons approcher d'eux. Alors, ils mirent toutes leurs forces et leurs espoirs en leur monde qui leur semblait idyllique à côté de celui-ci et isolèrent tous les hurlements démoniaques qui les entouraient.

Soudain, ils n'entendirent plus aucun son et ouvrirent les yeux, espérant retrouver leur chez eux. Mais aveuglés par une intense lumière, ils s'évanouirent.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Un mal-être existentiel

Dean et Sam se réveillèrent en même temps. Ils étaient allongés sur le sol de l'entrepôt. Ils s'aperçurent avec étonnement et soulagement qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune blessure. Ce fut surtout un grand soulagement pour Dean qui se sentait revivre de pouvoir enfin respirer et réfléchir normalement. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une grande bouffée d'oxygène et de sourire. Se relevant rapidement, ils espérèrent, l'espace d'un instant, être revenu enfin chez eux. Mais cet espoir fut de courte durée quand ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient bien à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, certes mais celui-ci était presque transparent. Puisqu'il faisait jour, on s'apercevait que les murs, le toit et le sol étaient encore très légèrement visibles mais c'était comme si l'entrepôt disparaissait, le soleil traversant murs et plafond. Touchant l'un des murs, ils sentirent sa présence et le voyaient encore un peu.

« Alors, tu en penses quoi ?demanda Dean.

-Franchement, je n'en sais rien, c'est bizarre…

-Tu devrais pourtant savoir ce qu'il se passe, non ?

-Et, pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que, comme tu me le faisais si bien remarquer dans le monde infernal qu'on vient de quitter, c'était mon monde créé à partir de mes propres peurs et non des tiennes, tout simplement parce que c'est moi qui avais enclenché le système. Mais si ta théorie est la bonne, ce monde dans lequel nous sommes doit être le tien. Mais rassure-moi : tes peurs sont transparentes, ou quoi ?

-Tu as raison. Ca doit être mon propre monde cauchemardesque.

-Alors… Tu n'as rien à me dire ? A me confier pour qu'on puisse sortir d'ici avant que les choses ne s'aggravent, comme d'habitude ?

-Dean…Je ne sais pas encore ce que signifie ce monde, en toute honnêteté. Explorons-le et voyons par nous-mêmes.

-Si tu veux, p'tit frère. Mais j'espère qu'on ne va pas se faire avoir comme dans les deux autres mondes. Moi, j'aurais préféré qu'on se concentre pour retrouver notre monde.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Dean. Mais pour partir, on doit affronter nos peurs et donc, dans le cas présent, je dois les identifier.

-Ok, mais je n'aime pas ça. J'ai la sensation depuis qu'on a atterri dans le premier monde, de m'enliser de plus en plus dans un sable mouvant, c'est désagréable et très frustrant. »

Avec un soupir agacé, Dean suivit Sam et les deux frères sortirent de l'entrepôt. Dean fut complètement atterré de ne pas trouver sa chère voiture à l'extérieur. Déjà qu'il ne l'avait pas vue dans son monde démoniaque et là, il ne la retrouvait plus. L'Impala commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. Ils essayèrent de faire apparaître la voiture pour pouvoir aller jusqu'à la ville voisine mais ils ne parvinrent à rien, même en essayant n'importe quelle voiture sortie de leur imagination. Frustrés de leur échec et Dean maugréant mille jurons, les deux frères durent se contenter de marcher.

« On retourne à la même ville ?demanda Sam en empruntant la route.

-Non, je pense qu'on devrait s'y abstenir…A moins que tu veuilles avoir encore une cruelle désillusion ou te faire enfermer chez les dingues.

-Attends, Dean, c'est un monde différent et donc des réactions différentes.

-Tu veux vraiment tenter le diable ? »

Sam ne répondit pas et suivit Dean sur la route opposée qui menait, savaient-ils, à une ville plus proche de l'autre qu'ils connaissaient déjà.

Ils durent quand même marcher pendant deux bonnes heures pour y arriver, les pieds en marmelade. C'était la fin de la matinée apparemment. Les gens s'affairaient à leurs affaires quotidiennes dans cette petite ville sans histoires. Personne ne fit attention à eux, comme s'ils faisaient partie intégrante de la ville.

« Alors, que proposes-tu ?demanda Dean.

-On devrait aller voir si Papa et Maman sont en vie dans ce monde-ci.

-Je te parie qu'ils y sont, mais qu'ils ne seront pas ceux qu'on a connus.

-Et alors ? De toute façon, on s'y attend. On peut les voir et savoir qui ils sont ici et ensuite on repartira, voilà tout.

-Si tu veux. Allons voir dans un annuaire pour leur adresse. Mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit si facile. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent alors vers un petit bar-restaurant au coin de la rue en face d'eux. Mais quand ils traversèrent la route, Sam sentit un courant d'air glacé le traverser. Il avait l'impression que les passants ne les voyaient pas et ne les regardaient même pas. Se disant que ce n'était qu'une fausse impression, il suivit Dean jusqu'au bar-resto. Il faillit se cogner contre Dean, arrêté juste devant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi n'entres-tu pas ?

-En fait, je n'y arrive pas…avoua Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Vas-y, ouvre la porte à ma place. »

Sam, étonné, mit la main sur la poignée de la porte mais sans succès : sa main traversait littéralement la poignée. Il réessaya, soudainement affolé mais sa main se refusait à entrer en contact avec la poignée, malgré une légère sensation de picotement quand il passait sa main au travers. C'était comme si sa main était devenue transparente, alors qu'elle semblait toujours aussi solide.

« Tu crois qu'on est en train de disparaître comme l'entrepôt ?proposa Sam, soudain très pâle.

-Je n'en sais rien mais je te parie que nous sommes également invisibles. Personne ne nous a accordé le moindre regard, comme s'ils regardaient à travers nous.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça m'a fait ça aussi. C'est bizarre cette histoire, je n'aime pas du tout ça et je n'y comprends rien.

-Il y a une seule chose positive à ça…

-Et laquelle ?

-Allez se promener dans les vestiaires des filles, rigola Dean, les yeux plein d'images futures.

-Ah !s'exclama Sam. Tu n'en rates pas une, toi ! Tu devrais avoir honte, surtout dans notre situation actuelle déplorable.

-Ok, t'énerve pas, c'est bon… Traversons la porte d'abord et on verra si on trouve un annuaire. »

Les deux frères, d'abord hésitants à cette idée, prirent un petit élan et traversèrent d'un seul coup la porte vitrée du bar-restaurant. La sensation n'avait pas été si désagréable qu'ils l'avaient tout d'abord cru, à part un léger picotement sur tout le corps. Cela leur semblait très étrange de pénétrer dans ce genre de lieu si commun et de n'être regardé par quiconque. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, sinon ils auraient davantage souffert de ce manque de réalité. Ils pouvaient au moins se regarder et retrouver en son frère la même impression de troubles. Dean aperçut un annuaire téléphonique un peu plus loin, près d'un téléphone et y alla derechef. Mais il fut bien ennuyé quand il s'agit de l'ouvrir. Sa main passa au travers, comme pour la poignée de porte. Accordant un regard embêté à Sam qui ne savait pas comment y remédier non plus, Dean eut une soudaine idée qu'il avait en fait déjà expérimentée mais sans s'en souvenir. Il eut un accès de rage qu'il dirigea envers l'annuaire et voulut lui donner un coup de poing pour évacuer sa colère. Son poing s'abattit alors sur le volume, sans le traverser, avec un bruit sourd, faisant retourner les clients du bar vers eux, ne sachant pas ce qui avait provoqué ce soudain bruit.

« Bravo, Dean !s'exclama Sam, impressionné. C'est vrai que la colère peut aider à faire déplacer des objets aux esprits et aux personnes immatérielles. Comment tu le savais ?

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est comme si j'avais déjà vécu ça mais sans m'en souvenir, c'est étrange. Je n'ai pourtant jamais connu ça que je m'en souvienne. »

Sam eut un instant de réflexion et regarda Dean en souriant :

« Mais si, voyons. Tu ne t'en souviens pas du tout mais il y a plus de trois ans, quand tu étais tombé dans le coma après l'accident de voiture avec moi et Papa, je t'ai dit avoir communiqué avec ton esprit détaché de ton corps et errant dans l'hôpital. Là, on doit faire la même expérience. Tu avais réussi à jeter un verre d'eau à terre, dans un accès de colère sûrement, pour arrêter notre dispute à Papa et moi.

-Ca ne me revient pas du tout mais ça correspondrait en effet. Alors si c'est vrai, nos corps ne serraient pas vraiment là, il n'y aurait que nos esprits qui se baladeraient de dimension en dimension pendant que nos corps…

-…seraient restés à l'entrepôt de notre monde, probablement endormis, compléta Sam. »

Les deux frères avaient du mal à réaliser qu'ils avaient enfin compris. Cette théorie leur semblait tellement évidente qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils n'y avaient pas pensé plus tôt. Ils se sentirent un peu idiots de n'y penser que maintenant. Ils en avaient presque oublié qu'ils devaient chercher l'adresse de leurs parents dans l'annuaire, n'ayant qu'une hâte : revenir définitivement chez eux. Quand une assiette se brisa dans le restaurant, ce bruit les fit tous deux sursauter, ayant été trop enfouis dans leurs pensées. Ne voulant que trouver leurs parents pour savoir s'ils pourraient les voir, Sam se concentra et dans un accès de rage contrôlée, alla à la fin de l'annuaire jusqu'à la lettre W. Cela avait fait retourner de nouveau, d'autres clients à la vue de cet annuaire fantôme d'où ils s'écartèrent avec soin. Se penchant sur la page, Dean et Sam aperçurent effectivement un John Winchester, résidant à la périphérie de la ville. Ayant hâte de voir au moins leur père pour se débarrasser de cette tâche et tenter de se concentrer pour rentrer chez eux, les deux frères s'empressèrent de quitter le bar de la même manière. Dean s'amusa seulement, avant de partir, avec un grand sourire, à faire sonner la cloche intérieure de la porte d'entrée pour effrayer un peu plus les clients et le personnel, qui jetèrent des regards terrifiés en leur direction.

La ville n'était heureusement pas très grande et connaissant désormais l'adresse de leur père, ils purent y arriver en trente minutes seulement. C'était une maison correcte, d'une taille moyenne et qui passait inaperçue. Dean fut déçu qu'une fois de plus, son père ne se contente que d'une maison de banlieue tout à fait ordinaire et soignée. Ne voyant personne entrer ou sortir, Dean et Sam décidèrent, par un simple regard entendu, de se faufiler dans la maison, de connaître son mode de vie et peut-être voir leurs doubles en photo de famille.

La minute d'après, ils se retrouvaient dans le salon, tous deux souriants à la vue de leur mère tenant leur père par la main, assis sur leur canapé. Ils se comportaient comme le reste des habitants et donc ni l'un ni l'autre ne voyaient Dean et Sam. Leurs parents semblaient tellement heureux que cette joie était communicative. Dean et Sam ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire de voir leurs parents si heureux. Dean n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir ses parents dans la première dimension dans laquelle ils avaient atterri et les voir ici heureux et vivants, lui procurait un bien-être et une chaleur intense et confortable, même s'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas eux. Il en était de même pour Sam qui se sentait exulté à cette vision si familiale et reposante. John et Mary reprirent alors une discussion déjà entamée, sans voir leurs fils, pourtant face à eux.

« Tu sais, John, tu m'avais demandé ce matin de réfléchir, dit Mary, au fait que nous n'ayons jamais eu d'enfant.

-Quoi ?s'exclamèrent Dean et Sam, les yeux ronds et se regardant, choqués. Mais personne d'autre qu'eux n'entendit ou ne vit leur choc.

-Eh bien, continua Mary, je n'ai pas un seul moment de réflexion. Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant. Je sais que toutes les femmes rêvent souvent de tomber enceinte, de pouponner un bébé, d'élever leur enfant, de lui apprendre plein de choses. Mais moi, je me sens totalement épanouie et jamais un enfant ne m'aurait rendue plus heureuse que je ne le suis aujourd'hui. Nous avons une vie formidable et nous sommes encore si amoureux l'un de l'autre. Que demander de plus ? Des enfants ne nous auraient rien apporté de bon. Mais toi, mon amour, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu en pensais.

-Eh bien, ma chérie, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, sourit John. Des enfants ne nous auraient apporté que des problèmes et franchement, je plains ceux qui en ont. Imagine des enfants qui grandissent en ne faisant pas d'études ou alors en ayant des disputes continuelles avec l'un de nous ? Ce serait vraiment invivable et horrible. Nous sommes bien mieux ainsi. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'accorder de l'attention, ou pire de l'amour, à des enfants non reconnaissants, ce serait insupportable. Nous sommes deux et nous nous complétons parfaitement. Aucun partage d'attention ou d'affection. Tu es tout pour moi et je suis tout pour moi, c'est suffisant. »

Etant totalement d'accord, ils s'embrassèrent alors longuement.

Sam et Dean n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour fuir cette maison et ces gens devenus étrangers et qu'ils avaient en horreur. Une soudaine envie de vomir s'était fait place en eux. L'espace d'un instant, ils avaient chacun cru que leur père, après l'abominable aveu de leur si tendre mère, s'opposerait à elle avec des arguments fondés sur la famille et l'amour filial. Mais cet espoir était parti en fumée cinq secondes après. Complètement perdus et désarçonnés, les deux frères ne savaient plus quoi penser ou même quoi dire. Ils avaient quitté la maison en silence, avaient traversé la ville toujours sans un mot et s'était assis dans un champ, sans n'avoir prononcé encore aucune parole. La douleur était trop intense pour la crier ou pour la communiquer simplement. Ils avaient l'impression que leur cœur s'était déchiré en deux et qu'un immense gouffre s'installait en eux. Des larmes de tristesse et de colère commencèrent à poindre dans leurs yeux mais chacun les essuya rageusement : pourtant, cela leur fit seulement prendre conscience qu'ils devaient en parler pour soulager leur peine et leur intense déception.

« Comment ont-ils osé parler de nous comme ça ?s'écria Dean, bouleversé. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas eux mais quand même, je leur ficherai bien des claques.

-Ils ne parlaient même pas de nous, je te signale mais de nos probables "nous". Pour eux, nous ne valions même pas la peine d'exister ! Comment peuvent-ils savoir quels enfants ils auraient eu, franchement ? On aurait presque dit qu'ils résumaient en quelques mots leurs plus grandes déceptions à notre égard, même s'ils généralisaient et ne nous voyaient même pas, bien sûr.

-Je te jure, j'ai envie d'y retourner, de me mettre vraiment en colère et d'en coller une bien méritée à P…, à cet homme !se reprit-il à temps, comme s'il allait se salir les lèvres. »

De nouveau, il y eut un moment de silence, seulement ponctué par les souffles audibles de Dean qui pourtant, se calmait progressivement.

« Et s'ils avaient raison, reprit Sam, en regardant le sol. »

-Quoi, que veux-tu dire ?

-Et si on ne leur avait apporté que des problèmes ? Je n'ai jamais été un bon fils, ni avec Maman ni avec Papa. C'est à cause de moi que Maman est morte et je me suis toujours disputé avec Papa. J'ai été horrible comme fils.

-Arrête, Sammy. Tu n'y étais pour rien dans la mort de Maman. C'est Azazel, le responsable, non toi.

-C'est peut-être lui qui l'a tué mais j'en étais la cause, Dean, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si je n'étais pas né, Maman serait toujours en vie : elle te préparerait de bons dîners chaque dimanche et te donnerait toute cette affection que tu as tant demandée et que tu n'as jamais eue !

-Sam, ferme-la !s'exclama Dean, soudain troublé. N'oublie surtout pas que c'est à cause de moi que Papa est mort.

-C'est différent.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas différent, c'est bien pire. Moi, je n'ai pas été seulement la cause de sa mort, mais c'est entièrement ma faute s'il est mort ! Il s'est sacrifié pour moi qui n'en valais même pas la peine ! Il aurait dû vivre alors que j'aurai dû tranquillement mourir. C'est presque moi qui l'ai tué ! Et pas un jour ne passe depuis ces trois ans et demi sans que je ne m'en veuille à mort de ce que s'est passé. J'aurai dû me réveiller à temps ou mourir bien avant qu'il ne fasse ce maudit pacte ! J'étais un adulte, nom d'un chien ! Et pas seulement, comme toi, un bébé de six mois qui ne pouvait rien faire à la situation ou tenter de le sauver. Je n'ai rien fait, rien et je suis un incapable pour ça… »

Ce déferlement de sentiments enfouis avait produit un choc chez Sam qui regardait son frère, surpris par ces paroles et pensées dévoilées qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé chez lui.

Ils se sentaient tous deux tellement responsables de la mort de leurs parents que les paroles de John et Mary prenaient progressivement un sens chez eux. Ils sentaient qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû exister et que sans leur naissance, leurs parents seraient en vie et heureux. Comme s'ils connaissaient la continuité de leur pensée, Dean reprit :

« C'est vrai, on n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde. Nous sommes des erreurs de la nature.

-Non, c'est plutôt moi qui n'aurais jamais dû naître. N'oublie pas que c'est à cause de moi que tout a commencé. S'ils n'avaient eu que toi, tout aurait été parfait.

-Arrête de dire ça, Sammy, tu es trop important, voyons. Et puis, jamais je n'aurai vécu sans toi. Tu es trop essentiel à mon existence. Tu donnes du sens à ma vie et à ma présence sur terre…

-T'es sérieux ?demanda Sam, surpris de ces mots.

-Bien sûr que je le suis, répondit Dean, soudain très embarrassé et regardant ailleurs.

-De toute façon, tu ne m'aurais jamais connu, tu aurais vécu comme les autres enfants.

-Alors, autant de ne pas vivre du tout, avoua Dean. »

Ils ressentirent cet immense vide en eux qui s'agrandissait. Ils avaient beau être là l'un pour l'autre, ils se sentaient tellement seuls, ignorés de tous et non désirés qu'un intense malaise prenait le dessus d'eux. Le temps s'écoula, les deux frères demeurant silencieux tellement ils se sentaient mal. Ressentant une sensation bizarre, Dean se tourna vers Sam et était prêt à lui sortir une vanne pour détendre l'atmosphère quand il sursauta malgré lui, ne faisant pas réagir Sam.

« Sam, dis-moi, tu ne te sentirais pas un peu léger tout à coup et vide de l'intérieur, avec la tête qui tourne ?

-Pourquoi ?demanda Sam, gardant son regard posé à terre. Tu ressens la même chose ?

-Oui, depuis un moment maintenant. Mais notre nouvel aspect m'inquiète énormément, avoua Dean. »

Sam regarda alors son frère, curieux de ce qu'il voulait dire et sursauta à son tour. Il regarda ses propres mains et son corps et vit la même chose. Ils devenaient légèrement transparents. Tout leur corps et même leur tête n'avaient plus cet aspect physique. En regardant Dean qui s'examinait lui aussi, Sam entrevit presque la route à travers sa tête.

« On disparaît, n'est-ce pas ?s'affola Dean, plus pâle encore, dû à la transparence.

-J'en ai l'impression…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui est cause de ça ? Tout ça parce qu'on doute de nous ?

-Oui, c'est la seule explication… Depuis qu'on a pris conscience que Papa et Maman auraient vécu heureux sans nous, on est dégoûté de notre existence et on ne veut plus exister en somme. Ca doit être pour ça qu'on disparaît progressivement…

-…comme l'entrepôt, finit Dean. On doit y remédier et vite !

-Tu crois vraiment ? Peut-être va-t-on rejoindre naturellement notre monde si on se laisse faire. Nos esprits, n'existant plus vraiment ici, rejoindraient notre corps laissé chez nous.

-Ca ne peut pas être aussi simple, Sam. N'oublie pas que l'entrepôt est toujours présent ici. Cette disparition ressemble surtout à cet internement dans le premier monde et aux tortures mortelles dans le deuxième. On finit par en mourir, tout simplement et la saleté de démon qui nous a fait ça, gagnerait. Nos esprits morts, nos corps finiraient aussi par mourir, sans nous. Ce qui serait franchement dommage, en ce qui concerne le mien…

-Tu as raison, Dean, concéda Sam, soudain plus motivé. Nous devons nous reprendre.

-J'espère que tu vas y arriver car n'oublie pas que c'est ton cauchemar, cette peur d'être rejeté et non désiré. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends que tu regrettes d'être né. Ca me le fait trop souvent pour moi aussi.

-Bon, mais comment être heureux d'exister, alors ?

-On doit affirmer notre existence et notre identité, peut-être ?

-Bonne idée mais si on y arrive pas ?

-Arrête tes salades, Sammy, on va y arriver.

-Si tu le dis… »

Les deux jeunes hommes se concentrèrent alors sur leur volonté de s'affirmer en tant qu'être humain existant, sur leurs souvenirs, leurs sentiments. Mais apparemment ça ne produisait rien du tout, ils se sentaient au contraire encore pire qu'avant. Ils se jetèrent un regard découragé.

« En fait, Sammy, pourquoi est-on toujours fatigué ? Même maintenant ?

-Dean, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour en parler.

-Mais si, justement. Dès qu'on est arrivé dans le premier monde, j'étais complètement éreinté alors que chez nous, je me sentais en pleine forme. Et c'est encore le cas maintenant. Et ne me dis pas que c'est le décalage spatial.

-C'est vrai, je te l'accorde. Je ne me suis pas senti reposé pendant un bref instant depuis qu'on a débarqué dans ces mondes. Cette envie de dormir est tellement…

-…assommante, compléta Dean. Oui…c'est comme si quelqu'un voulait absolument nous faire dormir.

-Tu crois que c'est le démon qui est la cause de notre présence ici et qui contrôlerait tout ?

-Je pense. Il doit être avec nos corps en ce moment, n'oublie pas. Ah tiens, rien que d'y penser, ça me dégoûte qu'il nous manipule comme ça et qu'ils touchent sûrement nos corps… Ca m'en donne envie de vomir, beurk…dit alors Dean en détournant la tête, faisant une grimace et étant pris de nausées.

-On doit lutter contre ce sommeil à tout prix, alors. Nous devons combattre et rester éveillé, sinon on n'aura plus aucune raison d'exister si on s'endort maintenant…

-Tu te souviens d'ailleurs de ce jour où tu avais tellement sommeil mais tu voulais absolument attendre le retour de Papa d'une chasse car tu voulais qu'il te donne un câlin avant de t'endormir… Bien sûr, tu étais encore une fillette à cet âge-là…

-Eh !s'exclama Sam. Mais c'est vrai, je m'en souviens. Cependant je me suis endormi avant. A un moment, j'ai entrouvert les yeux quand la porte a claqué et en fait, c'était toi : tu avais fait exprès de me faire croire au retour de Papa et dans l'obscurité, tu m'as effectivement fait un câlin. Je savais que c'était toi mais ça m'a suffit et je me suis endormi aussitôt… »

Les deux frères, attendris à ce souvenir, se regardèrent en souriant, mais tentèrent, malgré leurs paupières très lourdes, de soutenir leur regard pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil insistant qui les ferait disparaître à jamais s'ils y cédaient. Mais invariablement, leurs yeux se fermèrent…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Un voyage interminable

Leurs yeux ne s'étaient fermés que quelques secondes mais ils avaient réussi à lutter et à rouvrir les yeux, malgré l'intense fatigue qui s'installait. Ils décidèrent de se secouer et se levèrent pour faire quelques pas sur la route, histoire de chasser cette somnolence insistante.

« J'avais adoré cette journée, repensa Sam en souriant, quand Papa nous avait emmené dans un zoo. Il voulait chasser un démon, je crois, qui dévorait les animaux et les visiteurs. Moi, bien sûr, je ne voyais rien d'autre qu'une belle visite au zoo et j'étais tout excité. On marchait sans arrêt, sans qu'il veuille qu'on s'arrête devant les cages et j'étais si fatigué que j'arrivais à peine à le suivre.

-Oui, je me souviens, sourit Dean également. Il est même arrivé à un détour qu'on te perde de vue. Papa ne voulait pas redoubler, ne voulant pas perdre de temps et laisser s'échapper le démon mais j'ai fini par redoubler pour te chercher et je t'ai trouvé assis dans un coin…

-Et ne dis pas que je pleurais, c'est faux !s'indigna Sam en avance. J'avais simplement besoin de repos.

-Alors pourquoi t'es-tu jeté dans mes bras quand tu m'as vu ?plaisanta Dean.

-Bon, ok, j'étais soulagé de te revoir. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Papa nous avait emmenés avec lui lors de cette chasse.

-Je sais que ce démon ne mangeait pas les enfants et puis, je suppose qu'il voulait allier chasse et en même temps petite sortie familiale.

-Oui, peut-être mais j'avais beaucoup aimé cette journée, à part cet incident. On n'a même pas vu le démon, Papa nous avait prévenus à temps.

-C'est vrai que c'était cool, admit Dean. Surtout que Papa, après qu'il ait tué le démon, nous avait acheté deux grands cornets de glace vanille-chocolat…Hum…je ne l'oublierai jamais… »

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire que son frère se souvienne encore de ce détail à cause de sa gourmandise. Tous deux continuèrent à penser à cette journée mais plus ils y pensaient, plus les détails semblaient leur échapper. Pensant à un autre souvenir de leur enfance, cela devint encore plus vague et plus flou. Même le sauvetage de Dean de l'enfer commençait à sérieusement s'estomper. Dean pensa à sa mère avec désarroi et à ses quelques souvenirs d'elle quand elle le bordait dans son lit, lui chantait des chansons mais même son visage devenait flou. De son côté, Sam repensait aux baisers de Jess, à sa douceur, sa joie de vivre mais tandis qu'il y pensait, sa voix disparaissait, tout comme ce qu'il éprouvait envers elle, leurs soirées amoureuses… Affolés que même leurs souvenirs disparaissent à cette vitesse, Dean et Sam se regardèrent et découvrirent qu'ils devenaient encore plus transparents qu'avant.

« Sam, nous devons communiquer et non penser chacun de notre côté, c'est essentiel. Ce n'est qu'en partageant nos quelques souvenirs restants que nous pourrons les conserver et peut-être en retrouver d'autres. »

Alors, les deux frères parlèrent encore et encore des souvenirs qui avaient encore un semblant d'existence en eux. Dean parla de leur père, de sa mauvaise humeur continuelle quand Sam les avait quitté pour la fac, de leur mère et de l'amour qu'elle leur donnait. Sam confia à Dean des souvenirs que Dean ne connaissait pas comme ses réussites aux examens, les conversations qu'il avait eu avec des amis, tout l'amour qu'il avait envers Jess et même de l'intense désespoir qu'il avait ressenti lorsque cette dernière avait été tuée. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils essayaient de s'accrocher tant bien que mal à leurs souvenirs qui s'efforçaient pourtant de leur échapper des doigts, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils reprenaient chacun un peu de consistance. C'était comme si ces souvenirs reprenaient corps et vie et les confirmaient dans le fait qu'ils voulaient vivre à tout prix et étaient heureux d'avoir pu vivre de telles expériences, même si c'était des malheurs.

Ils s'efforcèrent de parler sans arrêt et retrouvaient progressivement tous les détails enfouis de leurs souvenirs. Le visage et la douceur revint en mémoire à Dean et l'amour de Jess revint réconforter Sam et le réchauffer. Peu à peu, leurs corps retrouvèrent leur matérialité et même s'ils restaient invisibles pour tous, les deux frères redevinrent presque normaux à leurs yeux.

« Ouf !!ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Dean. On l'a échappé belle !!

-Ca, tu l'as dit !soupira Sam. Je me demande comment on aurait fait sinon.

-On serait devenu des esprits frappeurs, sourit Dean.

-Tu peux rire mais n'empêche que tu as eu une peur bleue.

-C'est vrai et si je pouvais, je dormirais tout mon soûl pour fêter ça mais malheureusement…

-…interdiction de dormir pour nous, finit Sam, ennuyé également par sa fatigue interminable.

-On refait un essai puisqu'on n'a que ça à faire ?

-Oh que oui, Dean ! Et cette fois, on fait attention.

-Parce que tu crois que les deux autres fois, on n'était pas concentré peut-être ?

-Si, mais…il y avait des circonstances atténuantes. La première fois, l'effet des flèches de calmants et la seconde, les tortures…

-Et là, la fatigue mais c'est toujours mieux. On va réussir, j'ai confiance…

-Pensons à une stratégie mentale pour s'en sortir d'abord.

-Sam ! Arrête, tu vas m'embrouiller les pinceaux.

-D'accord, j'arrête. Mais pense à des choses simples et qu'on n'a rencontré dans aucun de ces dimensions…

-Je sais, Quinn, merci, grommela Dean.

-Qui ?

-Ben oui, ne me dis pas que notre situation plus qu'inconfortable ne t'a pas fait pensé à Sliders, tout de même ?s'exclama Dean.

-C'est un film ?

-Non, une série, gros naze… Laisse tomber.

-Ah oui, je me souviens un peu d'en avoir lu des critiques. Ce ne serait pas un groupe de personnes qui "glissent" dans des dimensions parallèles ?

-Eh ben voilà, ton cas n'est peut-être pas aussi désespéré que je le croyais.

-C'est totalement différent, Dean. Le héros voulait les explorer et s'est fait prendre à son propre piège. En plus, ces dimensions étaient réelles, non créées de toutes pièces comme ici. Alors que nous, on ne l'a jamais voulu, on s'est fait avoir par un démon, tout simplement. Et puis, ces mondes n'existent pas, j'en suis certain. Nous devons trouver la force de nous en libérer, voilà tout. Seuls nos esprits sont concernés et non nos corps comme dans cette série.

-C'est bizarre…Rien qu'en parlant de cette façon, tu as ôté tout le charme de cette série…Je laisse tomber la comparaison, veux-tu…

-Oh que oui…il nous faut retrouver notre monde et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Qu'il faut retrouver notre monde ? Eh bien, c'est assez clair, je crois que nous…

-Non, pas ça, c'est évident mais pourquoi il serait pressé de revenir ? Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

-Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ?répondit Sam, soudain gêné.

-Sammy, tu n'as jamais su mentir, n'essaie pas maintenant que tu n'es visible que pour moi.

-Sam ?

-Ok, de toute façon, tu l'aurais su tôt ou tard…

-J'aurais su quoi ?insista Dean.

-Eh bien, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi…

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné venant de toi.

-Et j'ai pensé que plus on restait dans ces mondes, plus on devait s'enfoncer dans notre…coma, disons et plus le démon réussit à nous contrôler.

-Il nous a contrôlé totalement dès le départ, je te signale.

-Ca, je sais, merci. Mais plus on reste dans ce genre de monde, plus on risque d'y rester, Dean.

-Très rassurant comme aveu. Mais aurais-tu deviné par le plus grand des hasards, ce qu'il pourrait nous vouloir ?

-Tu sais très bien qu'on ne connaissait pas ce démon quand on est parti le chasser ! La seule chose bizarre que j'avais trouvée était ces sortes de containers dans l'entrepôt…

-Des containers, dis-tu ?s'étonna Dean.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas si bizarre que ça dans un entrepôt mais ceux-là…

-…étaient opaques avec une impression de froid et chaud en même temps ?

-C'est exactement ça ! Mais comme tu sais que… Oh…tu les as vus, toi aussi ?

-Bien sûr mais ce qui m'étonne est que nous les ayons vu tous les deux dans des pièces différentes.

-Décris-moi la pièce dans tous ses détails. »

Dean s'efforça de se rappeler tout ce qu'il y avait vu, jusqu'à la moindre épingle et Sam approuvait de la tête au fur et à mesure.

« Et tu as mis une heure pour monter cet escalier ? Tu manques d'entraînement, si tu veux mon avis…

-Oh, arrête tes salades, Sam ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas normal de s'être retrouvé dans deux pièces exactement pareilles à deux endroits différents et à deux moments différents !

-Je sais, je sais, t'emballe pas… Peut-être une distorsion spatio-temporelle qui nous enfermerait d'elle-même…Ce ne serait peut-être pas un démon à l'origine de tout ça mais tout simplement une sorte de fissure dans l'espace-temps qui occasionnerait…

-Sam ! C'est du délire tout ça, arrête ! Tu ne crois pas à ces foutaises, tout comme moi ! Il y a un démon là-dessous et quand on se réveillera, je te jure qu'il souffrira…

-Et d'ailleurs on est peut-être endormi dans ces containers, supposa Sam, tout comme les autres victimes.

-Comme dans des cercueils ?pâlit Dean. Bon sang, j'espère que tu te trompes…

-Quoi, tu es claustrophobe maintenant ?

-Je pourrais le devenir, rien qu'en m'imaginant là-dedans !

-Bon, concentrons-nous, si on veut vraiment se réveiller…

-On est peut-être congelé comme des glaçons…

-Dean ! Concentre-toi ! Adopte une attitude zen ou de yoga…

-Quoi, tu as déjà fait ça pour t'incarner en maître zen ?rigola Dean.

-Un peu, oui, avoua Sam en soupirant.

-Quand ça ?

-Quand j'étais avec Jess, elle avait insisté pour que j'y aille avec elle et m'avait traîné à l'une de ses séances de yoga…

-Vraiment ?dit Dean en pouffant de rire et en se tenant les côtes, rien que d'imaginer son frère faire cette activité.

-Arrête ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, ça te détend et te met dans une situation…

-…de draguer les filles en les observant du coin de l'œil !!rigola encore Dean.

-Tu veux finir comme un iceberg ou quoi ? Alors concentre-toi, dit Sam, ne voulant pas montrer davantage son embarras. »

Mais ils ne purent arriver à rien pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes car Dean n'arrêtait pas de rire aux larmes en imaginant son frère dans ce genre de scènes et d'ailleurs lui-même aurait bien aimé y aller aussi pour la dernière intention mentionnée. Sam, ne pouvant se concentrer par les éclats de rire de son frère, se contentait d'attendre mais finit par sourire un peu, heureux de voir son frère aussi gai après toutes les rudes épreuves traversées. Un peu de joie dans ce cauchemar incessant, lui donnait du baume au cœur.

Enfin, Dean, se rendant compte de leur situation alarmante, se calma et se concentra.

L'avantage de cette gaieté soudaine fut qu'elle leur avait ôté toute fatigue et qu'ils se sentaient, pour la première fois depuis leur captivité, frais et dispos pour s'en sortir. Fermant les yeux, ils pensèrent, une fois de plus, à leur monde, à tous les charmes qu'ils lui trouvaient, à leurs souvenirs et pour la première fois, tentèrent de se sentir en harmonie avec leur monde, comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils oublièrent absolument tout autour d'eux et firent le vide complet. Au bout d'environ une heure, alors que la fin d'après-midi s'avançait, ils sentirent un changement notable en ne sentant plus d'herbe sous leurs pieds.

Avec une grande appréhension, ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps et se retinrent de crier quand ils s'aperçurent qu'effectivement, il n'y avait plus d'herbe sous leurs pieds mais pas même de sol. En fait, il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux, ni ciel, ni champs, ni route : c'était le noir complet. Seuls eux deux ressortaient dans cette obscurité. Le néant s'offrait à eux à perte de vue.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Sortie de secours ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent alors avec le même regard aussi bouleversé et anéanti.

« Sam…ne me dis pas qu'on est dans le néant ou dans le vide total, sinon je crois que je vais craquer…

-Dean…je ne peux rien te dire, je ne sais même plus quoi en penser, désolé…

-Tu vois, en temps normal, je dirai à n'importe qui de ne pas regarder le vide en-dessous de lui mais le problème est qu'il y a du vide partout. Si je suis moins tendu, je crains de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin…mais où est-on, bon sang ?finit par crier Dean. Si c'est une bonne farce de notre copain démon, je peux t'assurer que je lui ferai payer très cher !

-Dean, calme-toi…

-Que je me calme, oui, ça, je vais le faire car j'ai même l'impression de manquer d'air… Tu crois qu'il y a de l'oxygène ici ?

-Ne pose pas la question de peur que justement il vienne à manquer, prévint Sam, tout aussi angoissé et cherchant une solution pour s'en sortir.

-Comment fait-on pour tenir debout sans sol ? C'est bizarre tout de même, non ?

-Franchement, Dean, je crois qu'on a dépassé depuis longtemps le stade du bizarre. J'ai renoncé à comprendre…

-A chercher une solution pour nous en sortir, c'est ça ?angoissa Dean, surpris que Sam renonce.

-Franchement, Dean, je crois avoir épuisé toutes les solutions. A part la concentration mentale qu'on a faite en différents endroits, de différentes manières et dans différentes circonstances, je ne vois rien d'autre qu'un beau miracle pour nous tirer d'ici.

-Et si on réessayait de réinventer des choses comme dans le monde démoniaque ? On n'a pas essayé dans le monde idyllique dingo et dans le monde invisible, mais on peut toujours réessayer.

-Si tu veux mais je n'y crois pas trop… A quoi veux-tu penser ?

-A ma voiture !

-Dean !

-Ben quoi, elle me manque tellement ma chérie…

-On a déjà essayé dans le dernier monde, tu dois t'en souvenir et ça n'a pas marché. Une voiture n'est peut-être pas une solution. Vu que ça avait marché dans le monde démoniaque, essayons ces bons vieux matelas, qui au moins, nous servirait pour nous asseoir.

-Ok, soupira Dean. »

Les deux frères se concentrèrent, aussi bien que la dernière fois avec le matelas mais même s'ils redoublaient leurs efforts, aucun matelas ni même de plume apparut. Ils essayèrent différents objets comme le fameux seau que Sam avait déversé sur Dean ou même le canif de Dean qu'il était persuadé avoir créé de toutes pièces et non d'avoir retrouvé. Mais malheureusement rien n'apparut, pas même le hamburger dont Dean avait tant envie. Ils se sentaient épuisés par tant de concentration. Mais dans un dernier effort, ils comprirent d'un seul regard ce qu'ils devaient tenter à tout prix. Fermant les yeux et adoptant une attitude calme, ils tentèrent avec leurs dernières forces mentales, de retourner dans leur monde, de retrouver ce semblant de sécurité qu'ils n'avaient trouvé dans aucun autre et cette familiarité du paysage qu'ils aimaient tant, tout comme leurs amis. Même un autre monde différent aurait fait l'affaire plutôt que ce néant sordide. Rouvrant les yeux, ne pouvant se concentrer plus longtemps, ils ne virent que le néant, encore et toujours autour d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Dean ? On n'a, cette fois-ci, pas un semblant d'espoir. Tout n'est que…vide. C'est le noir total. On peut avancer dans n'importe quelle direction, même si par définition, il n'y a pas de direction, on ne trouvera sûrement que le néant partout. Mais ce faisant, on risque de tomber dans je-ne-sais-quoi. Quelle est la solution ?

-Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée, Sammy…Je suis aussi perdu que toi. On n'a rien à se raccrocher, même pas un brin d'herbe. Dans ces moments-là, le ciel me manque cruellement. On se sent…

-…inexistant, compléta Sam. Tu crois qu'on va rester ici pour l'éternité ? Va-t-on seulement vieillir dans ce lieu sans nom ?

-Peut-être que le démon s'est trompé quand il nous a changé de monde…

-Que veux-tu dire ?demanda Sam, soudain intéressé.

-Peut-être que cet endroit est une sorte de lieu intermédiaire entre deux mondes, une sorte d'antichambre dans laquelle on est resté bloqué…Eh, oh !cria soudain Dean en regardant vers le haut. Tu nous entends, infect démon répugnant qui se prend pour un dieu ? On est resté coincé ! Il faut nous expédier vite fait en colis express vers la destination suivante !

-Dean ! Tu vas arrêter, enfin ! Même si c'était vrai, je ne pense pas que l'insulter serait le meilleur moyen de nous libérer d'ici.

-Je veux le faire réagir.

-Ah oui ? Eh ben, tu n'as pas trop réussi. Peut-être est-on effectivement dans un lieu intermédiaire mais le tout est de retourner dans notre monde. Et je n'en connais pas la sortie… »

Les deux frères réfléchirent une fois de plus à une solution, sans en trouver. N'en pouvant plus de chercher en vain, Dean scruta l'obscurité autour d'eux pour essayer d'y dénicher quelque chose qui pourrait les aider.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?demanda Sam, intrigué que son frère regarde partout.

-Je regarde en détail notre résidence éternelle… On ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose pour passer le temps ?

-On doit essayer de s'en sortir, Dean, non s'amuser…

-Ca fait des heures qu'on cherche, peut-être même des jours, je n'en sais rien, ma montre ne peut pas marcher ici. On joue à cache-cache ?

-Dean !s'exclama Sam, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Tu ne réalises pas la situation ou quoi ?

-L'ennui c'est que si on joue à cache-cache, on ne pourra pas se retrouver dans ce néant. C'est pratique comme cachette mais finir le jeu doit être impossible…à moins de semer des petits cailloux ou des miettes de pains, comme le petit Poucet…ou même des M&Ms, comme je l'avais déjà fait. Mais si on fait ça, ce ne sera plus jouer à cache-cache et puis de toute façon, on n'a ni cailloux, ni miettes et encore moins, malheureusement de M&Ms sur nous… C'est l'horreur !

-T'as fini ?grogna Sam.

-Alors, peut-être, le seul moyen à bord : pierre-papier-ciseaux ?

-La ferme !

-Désolé…j'ai besoin de dédramatiser la situation, je crois que je vais m'effondrer sinon…

-Moi aussi… Mais on doit trouver, Dean, sinon on est définitivement fichu !

-Je sais…Le pire est que, pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je n'ai ni faim ni sommeil.

-Moi non plus. Je me sens totalement vide, comme un esprit pratiquement…Si c'est le cas, on ne s'en sortira pas… »

Sam se tut, totalement découragé pour la première fois. Dean garda le silence, sachant très bien que leur fin serait proche ou éternelle. Il pensa seulement tristement à son corps, resté il ne savait où et qui l'attendait indéfiniment, ne demandant qu'à remarcher, à reprendre un semblant de vie. Pendant qu'il pensait à son corps et à tout ce qu'il avait fait avec, une pensée évidente et tellement intéressante, lui vint à l'esprit. Le teint encore plus pâle que juste avant, il regarda son frère :

« Sam, je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution…

-Quoi ?s'écria Sam, médusé autant que pour cette annonce soudaine et inespérée que par le regard plus que certain de son frère.

-Oui, c'est tellement évident que franchement ça en frise le ridicule…

-Mais vas-y, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?s'impatienta Sam.

-Nous devons demander à nos corps de nous rappeler à eux !sourit Dean. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils sont dans notre monde, encore en état de marche et nous, on reste idiot à parcourir ces fichus mondes ! Ils doivent eux-mêmes faire le boulot, pas nous qui avons déjà tout essayé !

-Euh…Dean…hésita Sam, en pensant que son frère avait définitivement cette fois, perdu l'esprit, si on peut dire. Nos corps ne sont pas conscients, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. Nos esprits, c'est-à-dire nous ici présents, faisons fonctionner nos corps qui ne sont que de la chair. Nous sommes des âmes détachées de nos corps et sans nous, ils ne peuvent rien faire, ni marcher, ni communiquer et encore moins penser.

-Ne me parle pas comme à un gamin de trois ans ! Je sais de quoi tu parles, merci. Mais notre situation est loin d'être normale, Sam. Nous n'avons pas été détachés de nos corps par un processus ordinaire, comme la mort. Imagine qu'il reste une parcelle de nous, de nos esprits dans nos corps ou encore mieux que nous soyons encore dans nos corps et que nos esprits soient encore à l'intérieur. Imagine que nous ayons vécu toutes ces expériences dans ces trois mondes et presque quatre en comptant celui-ci, en étant resté tout simplement en nous. Rien ne nous a prouvé que nous n'étions plus dans nos corps mais tout nous prouve que nous y serions encore, continua Dean, de plus en plus emballé par sa théorie. Rien que la fatigue est anormale, surtout pour des esprits. As-tu déjà vu un fantôme être fatigué, franchement ? Si vraiment on est encore en relation avec nos corps qui ressentent la fatigue due au démon, nous la ressentons également, comme en temps normal. Pareil pour la faim...J'ai toujours eu faim dans les trois précédents mondes et cite-moi un seul poltergeist affamé de nourriture ! Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Alors…dit lentement Sam en regardant son frère avec un grand sourire impressionné…je dis que tu es un génie !

-Vraiment ?demanda Dean, très flatté d'un tel compliment venant d'un frère si intelligent.

-Oui, c'est franchement…très intelligent d'avoir pensé à ça, avoua Sam, un peu malgré lui, ayant préféré y penser en premier. Et comment fait-on pour demander de l'aide à nos corps ? »

Dean resta alors bouche bée. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Toute sa théorie lui avait paru l'évidence même mais maintenant qu'ils devaient en venir à une solution pratique, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, les deux frères pensaient à différentes solutions mais chacune leur semblait si ridicule qu'ils ne la formulaient pas à voix haute.

Enfin, Sam s'exclama.

« Mais oui, bien sûr !! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est en fait toi qui m'a mis sur la voie. Si nos corps fonctionnent encore normalement, ils doivent ressentir beaucoup de choses, comme la fatigue ou la faim.

-Eh oui, et alors ?

-On doit les forcer à leur faire croire qu'ils sont réellement affamés ! Nous devons nous-mêmes nous sentir affamés et faire ressentir à nos corps la peur de mourir de faim. Ca devrait être un stimulus de taille pour les faire réagir et les réveiller, je pense.

-Je te signale que j'ai toujours faim, même en ce moment et que mon corps s'en fiche royalement !

-Mais, Dean, tu n'as pas assez faim, c'est ça le hic !

-Quoi, pas assez faim ? Si tu sentais mon estomac en ce moment, tu ne dirais pas la même chose…enfin mon estomac spirituel…mais est-ce qu'on a un estomac spirituel ?demanda Dean, troublé par cette perspective, provoquant un fou rire de Sam.

-Je ne crois pas mais tu en as l'impression et c'est l'important, finit par dire Sam après avoir ri pendant quelques minutes. Tu dois te concentrer pour te faire ressentir une énorme faim, la plus grande que tu n'aies jamais eue. Pense à de la nourriture que tu aimes particulièrement comme des…

-Merci, mais je connais les plats qui me font envie et saliver…Mais c'est plutôt toi le problème, tu ne vas jamais avoir envie de manger plein de plats comme ça et te sentir mourir de faim, pas avec ton appétit de moineau.

-C'est ça, moque-toi, gargantua…Mais je sais quand même ce qui me ferait envie, alors occupe-toi de ta nourriture et moi de la mienne. Donc, tu as compris, on doit se concentrer au maximum et se faire ressentir au maximum une faim très intense, jusqu'à l'insupportable et faire croire à notre corps qu'on va mourir de faim.

-Oui, j'ai compris, merci, je ne suis pas idiot et n'oublie pas que je suis un expert en cette matière.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, prouve-le ! »

Les deux frères fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent alors, chacun de son côté, sur des plats qu'ils aimaient tant.

Dean, bien sûr, se concentra sur des hamburgers, des hot-dogs, des frites, des saucisses bien grasses, des croissants, et plein de pâtisseries qu'il avait adoré et d'autres qu'il rêvait de goûter. Il se concentra aussi sur ces fameux cookies que sa mère lui préparait quand il était petit et dont il sentait encore le goût dans sa bouche parfois. Il se faisait ressentir toute l'envie que tous ces plats lui donnaient et une sensation de malaise inévitable qui pouvait entraîner le pire dans son organisme. Il éprouva alors progressivement une sensation bizarre comme s'il décollait de là où il était et comme s'il se sentait devenir plus réel et matériel.

De son côté, sans qu'il n'ait voulu l'avouer, Sam avait beaucoup plus de mal. Les choses qu'il aimait étaient malheureusement trop peu caloriques et ne fonctionnaient pas comme un stimulus assez puissant. Alors, il s'efforça avec peu d'enthousiasme de penser à toutes ces cochonneries que Dean lui avait fait avaler depuis tant d'années mais il n'y pensait pas avec assez de cœur et d'envie. Malgré tout, il trouva une voie intermédiaire. Il repensa à quelques souvenirs heureux où il avait eu d'excellents goûters avec Dean et à des gâteaux de Jess. Tous ces desserts et gâteaux lui donnaient tant d'envie qu'il se laissa submerger par ces impressions qui le remplissaient de chaleur. Puis il désira les retrouver, en goûter de nouveau la moindre miette. Il fit en sorte de se sentir assez désespéré et de se sentir le ventre vide et d'intenses malaises allant jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Alors il sentit à son tour un changement progressif où il se sentait léger comme une plume mais en même temps beaucoup plus réel.

En fait, Dean et Sam, toujours les yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer jusqu'au bout, étaient en train de s'envoler vers le haut de ce néant, si espace il y avait. Le néant si obscur laissa place progressivement à un décor familier qui se révéla finalement être l'entrepôt. Mais aucun des deux frères n'y était visible…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : De retour chez nous ?

Le froid les envahit aussitôt. C'était comme si chaque parcelle de leur corps leur faisait mal et était totalement frigorifiée. Dean comme Sam ne parvenaient ni à tourner la tête ni à bouger ou même à parler. Ils étaient tous deux allongés dans un espace très étroit. Ils pensèrent aussitôt qu'ils devaient être dans ce fameux container qu'ils avaient vu la première fois. C'était le noir complet, ils n'arrivaient même pas à voir leurs propres mains tendues devant leurs yeux. Le froid pénétrait chaque parcelle de leur peau et leur donnait des douleurs absolument atroces, comme si on les transperçait de partout. Ils grelottèrent dès le début de ce froid arctique présent dans chaque millimètre carré de cette case.

Dean, sans qu'il l'eût prévu le moins du monde, commença à s'affoler de ne pouvoir sortir de ce pseudo-cercueil. Il sentait l'air manquer à ses poumons et une panique générale s'installer en lui. Réunissant toutes ses forces, il essaya de bouger l'un de ses membres gelé pour taper contre ce qui devait servir de couvercle. Mais cet effort lui coûta une douleur tellement insupportable qu'elle lui arracha un cri de douleur alors qu'il avait cru que sa voix était également gelée. Il eut l'impression de s'être cassé le bras. Il lui était donc impossible de taper contre le couvercle avec un bras devenu faible et encore presque sans vie. Il essaya d'appeler Sam pour savoir s'il était à côté et s'il avait réussi à se libérer, même s'il en doutait mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa gorge, comme si seul son cri avait pu passer. C'est alors que l'air commença à se raréfier car Dean respirait trop rapidement, son angoisse prenant le dessus. Il jetait des regards autour de lui pour trouver une façon de s'en sortir mais s'affolait progressivement car il n'y voyait toujours rien. Il suffoqua alors et se mit à tousser, malgré les intenses douleurs que ça lui procurait au torse gelé. Mais plus il toussait, plus son inquiétude redoublait quant à ce qu'il allait devenir. Il s'en faisait aussi pour Sam, qui devait être dans la même situation que lui. N'en pouvant plus, l'air lui manquant complètement, des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux et dans un dernier suffoquement, sa tête vacilla sur le côté et Dean ferma les yeux complètement, cessant de respirer.

Juste à côté du container dans lequel était enfermé Dean, Sam se trouvait effectivement dans la même situation inconfortable que son frère. Sauf que lui ne devenait pas claustrophobe. Il essayait de se raisonner et de se dire que tout irait pour le mieux s'il économisait son oxygène. Il ne pouvait ni bouger ni parler non plus. Mais lorsqu'il entendit le cri déchirant de son frère juste à côté de lui, son angoisse gagna en ampleur. Désormais il ne s'inquiétait plus que légèrement mais intensément car il sentait que Dean devenait angoissé. Il se souvint avec inquiétude des paroles de son frère sur le fait qu'il serait claustrophobe s'ils étaient dans une telle position. Il essaya d'appeler son frère mais apparemment ses cordes vocales semblaient gelées elles aussi. Bouger semblait hors de question, c'était comme si mes membres ne répondaient plus du tout à ses nombreux appels pourtant désespérés. Sam s'en voulut atrocement de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider son frère qui devait endurer mille tourments et même suffoquer.

Alors il espéra qu'un miracle se produise car ni lui ni Dean ne pouvaient faire quoique ce soit pour s'en sortir et si le miracle demandé n'arrivait pas très rapidement, ils mourraient tous deux d'asphyxie. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit extérieur, comme des bruits de pas précipités. Il entendit le couvercle du container se déverrouiller et sa vue, un peu trouble et aveuglée par la soudaine lumière du jour, lui montra le visage de Bobby angoissé. Il voulut crier sa joie tellement il était soulagé mais une fois de plus, aucun son ne sortit. Il se contenta d'un simple sourire mais même son visage ne voulait pas le lui accorder. Bobby, avec des difficultés, le sortit du container, en faisant attention à ne heurter aucun de ses membres. D'un simple regard, Sam fit comprendre à Bobby qu'il devait aider Dean à côté.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit enfin Bobby d'une voix empressée, je vais aider ton frère. Voici une couverture qui t'aidera à te réchauffer. J'ai appelé les urgences, ils ne vont pas tarder… Et le démon, on en parlera plus tard, t'inquiète, finit-il en comprenant l'inquiétude lisible sur le visage de Sam. »

Bobby laissa Sam à terre, enveloppé de couvertures et alla ouvrir l'autre container. Il pâlit alors soudain de voir Dean ne plus respirer. Ses lèvres toutes bleuies contrastaient horriblement avec sa pâleur mortelle. Il s'empressa de le sortir de là et de le déposer près de Sam et essaya de lui faire une respiration artificielle. Mais c'était très difficile de pouvoir le lui faire car le torse de Dean, tout comme sa gorge, étaient gelés et presque durs comme la glace. Sam entendait plus que ne voyait la scène et s'affolait de plus en plus. Mais il ne pouvait tourner la tête. Seules ses oreilles pouvaient connaître le déroulement, plus qu'angoissant, de la situation. Bobby dut le faire au moins cinq fois pour obtenir un résultat et enfin, une très légère respiration saccadée revint. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de mal à ramener quelqu'un à la vie. Juste après, les secours arrivèrent à grands renforts d'oxygène et emportèrent les deux frères, s'attardant davantage sur Dean, qui restait un cas critique.

Trois heures plus tard, au Memorial Hospital, Bobby s'était assis près de Sam, allongé dans son lit d'hôpital et lui racontait ce qui s'était passé. Sam était encore chaudement couvert, avec des couvertures chauffantes. Il avait retrouvé quelques couleurs mais il avait toujours du mal à parler et à bouger. Il était souvent secoué de quelques tremblements.

« J'ai appris par Ellen que vous étiez parti enquêter dans le coin. J'ai seulement voulu vous passer le bonjour, car je venais de finir un cas de poltergeist à quelques kilomètres seulement. Mais je n'ai trouvé que vos affaires dans le motel. J'ai réussi à suivre la trace de votre GPS, heureusement encore allumé, jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Quand j'y suis arrivé, j'ai facilement repéré vos traces jusqu'à la pièce où vous étiez enfermés. Dans la pièce d'à côté, j'ai pu tuer la saleté de démon qui vous avez fait ça. On a combattu assez longtemps, il était très fort et n'avait qu'une envie : me faire entrer contre mon gré dans une pièce étrange. Finalement, c'est moi qui ai réussi à l'y pousser et le choc de sa propre machination l'a tué sur le coup. C'est alors que je me suis douté que vous étiez dans ces boîtes. »

Mais même si Sam écoutait Bobby, son inquiétude n'était pas dissipée et ses pensées n'avaient de cesse de penser à Dean. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital, les médecins s'étaient occupés activement de Dean en lui faisant passer des tas d'examens et en lui pratiquant divers traitements de choc. Sam et Bobby avaient été interdits de le voir jusqu'à maintenant car le personnel médical s'activait toujours près du frère aîné.

Même s'il sentait qu'ils étaient revenus désormais chez eux, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de ce monde. Il craignait que ce ne soit à nouveau un autre monde, très semblable au leur, pour leur faire croire que tout était fini. Il avait peur que Dean soit donc en de mauvaises mains et n'en pâtisse. Pourtant, il essayait de se raisonner en pensant que tout coïncidait et qu'ils devaient être rentrés chez eux. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule de douter ainsi, surtout que les médecins paraissaient normaux et que même Bobby semblait être leur ami de toujours. Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher quand même d'observer le visage de leur ami pour y déceler le moindre signe qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être.

Bobby s'apercevait de ce trouble et de ces doutes mais il ne dit rien, préférant se taire, sachant très bien que ce ne serait pas bon d'essayer de dissiper lui-même ces doutes et qu'il devait s'en convaincre seul.

Toutes les dix minutes, Sam faisait signe à Bobby d'aller demander des nouvelles de Dean près des médecins mais les infirmières répondaient sans arrêt qu'ils devaient attendre et qu'aucun médecin n'était disponible pour leur parler. Sam s'inquiétait alors de plus en plus pour son frère, pensant que les médecins leur cachaient le pire. Ce fut quand il prit un visage bouleversé et affolé que Bobby décida de se fâcher, craignant que Sam ne rechute et que Dean ne soit dans un état lamentable.

« Ne t'en fais pas, fiston, je vais leur montrer qui est le véritable Bobby Singer !

-Merci…murmura Sam, reconnaissant. »

Bobby alla derechef vers la chambre où Dean devait être. La porte était fermée mais ça ne l'arrêta pas le moins du monde. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à forcer la porte si elle était verrouillée, une voix l'interpella :

« Monsieur, que faites-vous ?demanda un homme en blouse blanche.

-Je voulais simplement voir mon ami dont on ne nous donne aucune nouvelle depuis quatre heures, maintenant ! C'est impensable, personne ne veut me répondre ici !se fâcha Bobby en se dégonflant pas.

-Calmez-vous, monsieur. J'allais justement venir vous voir vous et le frère du patient dans sa chambre.

-Vraiment ?douta Bobby. Mais d'abord, je veux voir mon ami pour savoir comment il va, j'en serai très rassuré.

-Navré, monsieur, il n'est pas du tout en état de recevoir de la visite en ce moment. Dans quelques heures peut-être mais pas maintenant, il est beaucoup trop faible. »

Bobby ne put s'opposer à l'avis du médecin, sachant très bien qu'il s'attirerait davantage de problèmes en forçant la porte, même s'il en avait très envie, craignant que Dean ne fusse en danger. Il suivit pourtant le médecin jusqu'à la chambre de Sam, trois portes plus loin. Dès leur entrée, Sam jeta un regard interrogatif et affolé à Bobby mais celui-ci lui fit signe d'attendre et d'écouter le médecin.

« J'ignore ce qui a pu se passer là-bas, Sam, mais je peux vous certifier que celui qui vous a fait ça à vous et à votre frère, ne mérite pas d'être en liberté. Heureusement que vous avez pu garder votre sang-froid sinon vous seriez dans le même état que votre frère, sinon pire. Vous êtes en bonne voie de guérison. Vos signes vitaux reviennent progressivement à la normale et votre température remonte peu à peu également. Je pense que, d'ici quelques jours, dès que vous serez stabilisé convenablement et que nous serons sûrs que vous allez bien, vous pourrez sortir d'ici.

-Mon frère ?demanda Sam, d'une voix à peine audible mais inquiète.

-Votre frère est dans un beaucoup plus mauvais état que vous, je dois vous le dire. Malheureusement, il a manqué d'oxygène très rapidement à cause de son angoisse et sûrement d'une certaine claustrophobie. Nous avons tenté plusieurs traitements de choc pour le faire revenir et le dernier a heureusement marché. Votre frère Dean est un battant et c'est certainement ça qui lui permet d'être encore en vie. Ses poumons sont en très mauvais état et son cœur est très fatigué. En voulant sûrement se libérer, il s'est cassé le bras en plusieurs endroits. Mais le pire est son cerveau. Il a frôlé l'hémorragie cérébrale à cause du manque d'oxygène. Nous craignons à tout instant qu'il ne fasse une rechute qui lui serait probablement fatale. Nous n'en sommes pas certain non plus mais il peut tomber dans le coma à tout instant. Seul le suivi de son encéphalogramme permet de savoir s'il est endormi ou dans le coma. Pour l'instant, il reste endormi mais nous le surveillons de très près. C'est pour ça qu'il vous est impossible de le voir pour l'instant. Le moindre choc, parole ou présence familière pourrait lui être fatale. Nous devons le ménager jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Ce n'est que lorsque son cerveau sera stabilisé que vous pourrez le voir, non avant. Je suis navré, messieurs. Je vous tiendrai au courant. »

Le médecin quitta alors la chambre de Sam. Celui-ci crut n'avoir pas compris toutes les paroles du docteur tellement aucune n'était rassurante. Il ne comprenait ni pourquoi ni comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Et dire qu'ils avaient pensé, dans ces mondes spirituels, que leur corps ne pourrait pas aller trop mal, ils s'étaient rudement trompés. Mais Sam se demandait pourquoi Dean était beaucoup plus mal en point que lui, alors qu'ils avaient vécu la même chose. C'était étrange et Sam cherchait une explication. Bien sûr le manque d'oxygène venait de sa claustrophobie mais le reste ? Son cerveau s'engourdissait à force de chercher sans arrêt. Il finit par s'endormir, complètement exténué.

Bobby n'avait rien dit, sachant que tout ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait en rien rassurer Sam. Quand il s'était endormi, Bobby s'était éclipsé en silence. Il retourna à l'entrepôt où il voulut éclaircir les choses en examinant les lieux pour mieux comprendre ce qui s'était passé et aider les frères du mieux qu'il pouvait, en leur donnant des réponses à leurs nombreuses questions.

Environ six heures plus tard, Sam avait les yeux grands ouverts et décourageait de plus en plus de ne pouvoir aider Dean mieux que ça. Il aurait tellement voulu le voir et lui dire que tout irait bien désormais et qu'il lui suffisait de guérir pour que les choses reviennent à la normale, qu'ils pouvaient dès maintenant oublier ce cauchemar. Il guettait sans cesse les allées et venues des infirmières et des médecins, attendant avec impatience qu'un médecin vienne lui annoncer que son frère était tiré d'affaire pour de bon. Malheureusement seules quelques infirmières venaient le voir de temps en temps pour l'aider à se rétablir et ne disaient rien sur son frère.

Bobby revint peu de temps après son réveil et lui fit un petit sourire encourageant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam, tout ira bien, tu verras.

-Le démon ?demanda Sam, voulant changer de sujet.

-J'en viens justement et j'ai trouvé pas mal d'informations qui vont pouvoir vous éclairer sur ce qu'il était et pourquoi il vous en voulait. Mais je vous en parlerai à tous deux plus tard, ce sera mieux. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre désormais de cette histoire. »

Sam esquissa un sourire reconnaissant à Bobby pour toute son aide tellement précieuse. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il n'était pas intervenu.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi. Sam s'était presqu'entièrement remis. Il pouvait rester assis dans son lit et n'avait plus besoin que d'une seule couverture. Il pouvait reparler presque normalement mais pas trop longtemps sinon sa voix s'engourdissait. Il se sentait presque comme avant. Bobby était souvent resté avec lui et avait rapporté leurs affaires du motel ainsi que l'Impala. Le médecin ne leur avait toujours pas permis de voir Dean dont ils n'avaient pratiquement aucune nouvelle. Enfin, alors qu'ils restaient silencieux, comme souvent, le médecin arriva :

« J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Votre frère ne craint plus rien. Il est toujours endormi mais son encéphalogramme reste stable depuis plus de dix heures maintenant. Ses fonctions vitales et sa température restent toujours un peu inquiétantes mais il devrait s'en sortir sans problèmes. Vous pouvez aller le voir mais pas plus d'une heure, sourit le médecin.

-Merci, docteur, merci, dit Sam, les larmes aux yeux de soulagement. »

Ils n'attendirent pas une minute de plus. Sam, ne pouvant pas encore tenir debout, dut être installé dans un fauteuil roulant. Bobby l'emmena aussitôt. Sam se sentait tellement heureux d'enfin pouvoir revoir son frère qu'il en tremblait d'impatience mais aussi d'inquiétude car il ne savait pas dans quel état il serait. Quand Bobby ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et qu'ils entrèrent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de retenir leur respiration tellement ils étaient inquiets.

Dean était allongé avec des branchements sur le torse et la tête. Il était d'une pâleur encore inquiétante. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus bleuies mais encore assez blanches. Il avait, comme Sam en avait eu, des couvertures chauffantes sur lui. Son bras gauche était complètement dans le plâtre. Fébrile, Sam s'approcha du lit de son frère et mit la main sur son bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean, je suis là, je te promets que désormais, tout ira bien. Mais tu dois seulement te réveiller et me faire tes blagues qui me manquent tellement…tu dois rester fort et revenir en pleine forme. Je vais rester près de toi le plus longtemps possible, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Sam savait bien qu'il n'avait qu'une heure à pouvoir rester mais il s'en fichait, il essayait de ne pas y penser. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de rester et veiller sur son frère, au cas où il se réveillerait.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Bobby s'excusa et sortit de la chambre, conscient que Sam voudrait rester seul près de son frère pour le temps qu'il lui restait. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il était sorti que Dean ouvrit enfin les yeux. Sam, n'en revenant pas, se pencha sur lui en lui faisant un grand sourire ravi et soulagé.

« Salut, Dean ! Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir réveillé ! Je me suis inquiété comme un dingue tous ces jours et…oui, quoi ?demanda-t-il en voyant que Dean essayait de parler. Le regard de Dean était perturbé et angoissé quand il tourna les yeux vers son frère. Il finit par dire, après quelques coups d'œil jetés à la porte et quelques essais infructueux :

-De retour chez nous ?murmura-t-il en hésitant.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai vérifié, on ne peut qu'être rentré chez nous, affirma Sam.

-Sûr ?douta Dean, très suspicieux.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr. Ecoute, d'abord, on se retrouve enfermé dans ces…oui, excuse-moi, tu le sais, s'interrompit Sam en voyant la détresse dans les yeux de son frère. Ensuite, on découvre qu'on est très mal en point, ce qui ne peut pas arriver à des esprits, tu le sais également. Bobby est tout à fait normal, je l'ai questionné sur quelques points et tout coïncide. Il a même tué et brûlé le démon responsable de ça…oui, je sais, il aurait pu feindre de l'avoir tué mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il mentirait. J'ai même vérifié à la télé et sur internet. Tous les gens qu'on a sauvés sont bien vivants et tout, dans nos dossiers et dans nos vies, est resté tel qu'on le connaît. On est revenu pour de bon, Dean, j'en suis absolument certain. »

Devant tant de preuves irréfutables, Dean se détendit enfin et poussa un soupir de soulagement mais qui lui occasionna une violente douleur au thorax. Il grimaça de douleur mais il s'en fichait tellement il était heureux d'être enfin revenu chez eux.

Home sweet home…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Epilogue

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis le réveil de Dean. Le médecin n'avait pu faire autrement que de laisser Sam venir voir son frère tous les jours et presque du matin au soir. Ils étaient inséparables depuis que Dean s'était réveillé et même Bobby s'étonnait de les voir sans arrêt l'un près de l'autre.

Cette expérience avait rapproché les frères encore plus qu'avant. Désormais Dean comme Sam comprenaient beaucoup mieux les peurs, les espoirs de l'autre et les souvenirs mis en commun faisaient en sorte qu'ils n'avaient presque plus de secret l'un pour l'autre. Ils riaient souvent allégrement des épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées et leurs fous rires étaient très fréquents. Sam s'était complètement remis et avait quitté définitivement sa chambre mais non l'hôpital car il restait tous les jours près de Dean. Celui-ci était encore dans son lit mais pouvait tenir assis. Son bras dans le plâtre l'énervait plus qu'autre chose car il avait toujours envie de se gratter, chose bien sûr impossible. Son visage avait repris une teinte presque normale et il n'avait presque plus de douleurs à la tête et au torse. Il souriait presque sans cesse, heureux de s'en être sorti et que Sam aille si bien.

Alors qu'ils se racontaient une énième fois l'épisode du bar où ils avaient joué les fantômes et effrayé les clients, Bobby rentra dans la chambre de Dean et sourit de les voir si joyeux :

« Alors, les garçons, on s'amuse bien ici ?

-Tout va bien, Bobby mais il serait temps que tu nous donnes de plus amples explications, dit Sam.

-Oui, justement, je venais pour ça. Je ne voulais pas vous perturber et faire rechuter Dean en parlant de tout ça.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu dis, voyons ?rigola Dean, mi-riant, mi-frustré. Je suis solide comme un roc ! C'est Sammy la mauviette dans l'histoire !

-Hé !s'exclama Sam.

-Allez, arrêtez, sourit Bobby. Alors, commençons par le choix des victimes car sachez que le démon ne s'en est pas prit à vous par hasard. Un autre chasseur aurait pu y aller et en ressortir indemne. Mais vous, il vous connaissait et se faisait apparemment un plaisir de vous avoir comme invités.

-C'est un démon de quoi ?demanda Sam, intrigué.

-C'était un démon des peurs les plus profondes. Son truc était d'enfermer ses victimes dans des sortes de containers frigorifiques. Pour endormir sa victime, il l'éblouissait avec une intense lumière et la plongeait dans une sorte de rêve. Comme vous l'avez compris, l'esprit est emprisonné dans le corps, ce n'est pas un esprit qui se balade. L'esprit croit qu'il est en liberté et vit sa vie normalement jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la forme d'un de ses cauchemar. Tout paraît normal au début mais tout déraille ensuite de pire en pire. Les victimes ne vivent souvent qu'un seul rêve et finissent par être tuées dedans. Mais pour vous, il semble que le démon ait voulu faire autrement. Vous auriez dû être libéré quand vous vouliez revenir dans ce monde mais le démon court-circuitait vos efforts en vous faisant vivre vos pires cauchemars, l'un après l'autre. Il pensait que l'un d'eux vous tuerait certainement.

-Pourquoi a-t-on atterri dans ce néant à la fin ? C'était un monde intermédiaire ?demanda Dean.

-Oui et non. C'était bien un espace intermédiaire entre différents mondes cauchemardesques mais il ne savait plus quoi faire de vous et a fini par vous bannir en quelque sorte dans cet endroit pour que vous n'ayez aucune chance de vous en tirer.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous tuer tout simplement ?

-Mais voyons, Sam, dis-toi que tout démon a un but. Celui-là se nourrissait de vos peurs transformées en énergie. En posant simplement la main sur la boîte où vous étiez enfermés, il pouvait se nourrir tranquillement de toutes les angoisses qui vous torturaient. En vous faisant vivre sans arrêt, il avait trouvé une parfaite source de peur car apparemment il n'avait jamais trouvé de personne susceptible de faire autant de cauchemars que vous.

-Et le sommeil qui nous accablait tant ?demanda Sam.

-C'était la conséquence de l'énergie qu'il prenait en vous à travers vos cauchemars. Parfois vous étiez plus fatigués parce qu'il prenait une plus grande dose de votre énergie. Et si vous étiez prêt à appliquer une bonne idée pour vous en sortir, il le sentait immédiatement et y remédiait. Mais l'énergie n'est pas éternelle dans nos corps, même celle provenant de vos peurs et vous vous affaiblissiez de plus en plus à chaque fois, c'est normal.

-Et les autres victimes avant nous ? Tu les as libérées ?demanda soudain Sam.

-Malheureusement, j'y suis repassé peu après et j'ai ouvert les autres containers. Les pauvres étaient morts. Mais la morgue s'est chargée d'eux, sans poser de questions. Ils ont cru que c'était le même criminel qui vous avait enfermé vous deux et ces pauvres gens.

-Le démon choisissait seulement des personnes sans attache et sans famille aimante. Mais pourquoi nous avoir choisis ?réfléchit Sam. C'est vrai qu'on représentait un festin de taille mais nous étions ensemble, Dean et moi, et frères qui plus est. Il aurait dû se douter qu'on se soutiendrait.

-Il a dû penser le contraire. Il pensait sûrement que vous désespéreriez ensemble ou que vous vous accuseriez mutuellement, je ne sais pas.

-Mais Bobby, dit enfin Dean, suspicieux, comment sais-tu autant de choses sur la nature du démon, ses intentions et pourquoi il nous a fait ça ?

-Euh…en fait…je ne vous ai pas dit toute la vérité, les gars, répondit Bobby, très embarrassé. Quand je vous ai libéré, le démon n'est pas mort sur le coup mais il était agonisant. Je l'ai attaché solidement et je suis venu vous libérer. Je suis revenu à l'entrepôt ensuite et je l'ai questionné alors qu'il était prêt à mourir.

-Et il t'a tout raconté, sans broncher ?douta Sam.

-J'ai dû le persuader un peu mais apparemment il n'était pas dans son état normal. Je vous ai dit qu'il est tombé dans le piège dans lequel il voulait me précipiter. C'était la pièce dans laquelle il endormait ses victimes. Lui, ça l'a presque achevé. Mais en même temps, ça l'a rendu bizarrement doux comme un agneau. Quand je le questionnais, il répondait, apparemment sans mentir. Il semblait presque soulagé d'avouer tous ses crimes. Il a donné des détails à foison, parfois un peu crus d'ailleurs. Il était presque content d'avoir réussi à avoir commis ces meurtres dont il s'était délecté, selon lui. Il disait avoir voulu se nourrir de ces victimes mais il voulait leur rendre service également.

-Service ?

-Oui, Dean, service. Il paraissait croire qu'en faisant vivre à ses victimes leurs pires cauchemars, ça les soignerait et les apaiserait pour l'avenir de leur âme. Presque comme une catharsis. Pour lui, c'était utile et thérapeutique. Il était très content du résultat produit sur vous, je peux vous le certifier. Il disait que vous étiez la preuve vivante de sa théorie thérapeutique.

-Et ce maudit escalier que j'ai monté ?réfléchit Dean.

-Il ne m'a rien dit là-dessus car je ne savais pas que ça t'était arrivé mais je pense que ça devait être une sorte de courbure dans l'espace-temps. Ca a dû commencer dès que vous avez franchi la porte du passage secret d'ailleurs. »

Les deux frères et Bobby restèrent ensuite silencieux, méditant et réfléchissant à tous ces détails qui s'emboîtaient.

Comme s'il avait été libéré d'enfin connaître la vérité sur leur épisode avec ce démon, Dean se remit ensuite beaucoup plus rapidement. Une semaine plus tard, il était prêt à sortir de l'hôpital, malgré les protestations des médecins et des infirmières. La police était passée pour les questionner brièvement sur leur agresseur et leur avait promis de tout mettre en œuvre pour le retrouver. Les frères pensèrent avec bonheur qu'heureusement que leurs avis de recherche avaient été annulés deux ans plus tôt, sinon ils auraient eu de graves ennuis.

Dean devait encore garder son plâtre pendant deux semaines, ce qui l'agaçait vraiment car au moment de sa sortie, il eut toutes les peines du monde à s'habiller, son bras complètement recouvert par le plâtre. Sam l'entendit tellement jurer à travers la porte qu'il courut l'aider, en le couvrant de plaisanteries des plus diverses.

En attendant que Dean se remette complètement, Bobby avait réservé deux chambres au motel pour rester à proximité de l'hôpital et parce que, selon lui, il avait des choses à régler dans la région, ce qui était complètement faux. En vérité, Sam et lui avait convenu ensemble qu'il ne serait pas très prudent que Dean fasse une longue route jusqu'au domicile de Bobby, même si le frère aîné se hâterait de prétendre le contraire. De plus, une nuit, alors que Dean dormait à poings fermés, ayant besoin encore de beaucoup de repos, Bobby et Sam allèrent en catimini à l'entrepôt et déposèrent pas mal d'explosifs à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Etant un espace désert à des kilomètres, il n'y avait aucun risque de propagations. Ainsi, il n'y avait plus aucun danger pour que quiconque s'aventure en ces lieux et ne s'y perde car la courbure spatio-temporelle du démon pouvait être encore présente, malgré la mort de celui-ci. L'explosion retentit à des kilomètres et les deux chasseurs furent heureux de constater plusieurs jours plus tard, en faisant semblant de passer par hasard devant l'entrepôt, comme des dizaines de personnes, que l'endroit était presque rasé et que plus aucune trace de surnaturel ne subsistait en ce lieu. Sam fit part à Dean de cette heureuse conclusion.

« Je vois, vous faites des choses dans mon dos, maintenant ? J'apprécie vraiment, dit-il, à moitié frustré. Je ne suis pas un invalide tout de même.

-On voulait être sûr de notre coup, c'est tout, répondit Sam. Ne fais pas ta tête de cochon pour ça, ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Maintenant cette histoire est bien finie pour de bon. On va pouvoir tourner la page définitivement sur cette horrible histoire. »

Mais tourner la page n'était pas vraiment possible désormais. Et ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi.

Quelques jours plus tard, Dean retourna à l'hôpital où son plâtre fut enfin enlevé. Il ne lui restait que quelques cicatrices à peine visibles. Heureux de pouvoir enfin s'en resservir, il se précipita à la sortie pour conduire sa chère voiture qui lui avait tant manquée et qu'il ne put s'empêcher de caresser. Sam avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres, tellement il était heureux de retrouver son frère comme avant. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais et c'était tant mieux ainsi.

Bobby les quitta peu après, retournant à des affaires urgentes.

Dean et Sam ne retournèrent pas à leur boulot tout de suite. D'un commun accord, ils se prirent enfin des vacances bien méritées. On aurait pu penser que Dean se hâterait d'aller dans les casinos ou sur les plages renommées, rencontrer des filles superbes mais rien de tout ça. Les deux frères surent ce qui leur fallait, ce qui apaiserait leur esprit de tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré dans leurs cauchemars. Ils sentaient l'un et l'autre qu'ils devaient s'accorder un temps de repos bien mérité. Ils louèrent un petit chalet près de la mer, chalet caché par une belle forêt. La mer leur accorda du repos et l'apaisement nécessaire. Depuis leur venue dans ce lieu de méditation, ils n'avaient plus fait aucun cauchemar, seulement des rêves dans lesquels ils voyaient leurs parents heureux et apaisés dans un monde meilleur dans lequel ils les rejoindraient peut-être un jour. La chasse pouvait bien attendre un mois ou deux, après tout.

FIN


End file.
